Una Difícil Decision
by Nazha-chan181
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son novios y se quieren, pero Sasuke no lo demuestra, pero todo cambiara cuando reciban la llamada de su amigo Naruto diciéndole que se ira a Japón y que se casara con una ojiperla ¿Que hará Sasuke cuando pase el tiempo y se sienta atraído por la prometida de su mejor amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí con otra de mis historias, ojala que les guste y la disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Hablan.-**

**-"**_**Piensan".-**_

**-"Flash Back".-**

**Una difícil decisión.**

Chapter 1

Llegando a Japón

-El Vuelo de Rusia Esta por llegar.- Anunciaron en el altavoz de el Aeropuerto, de la cuidad de Tokio, Japón.

En el aeropuerto, había gente de diferentes países, Francia, Inglaterra, Chile, España, Entre otros, Todos para ver el país de Japón, con varios lugares turísticos, las historias que tiene, los arboles de Sakura, Etc. (Etc.: **E**scribir **T**anto **C**ansa).

En este mismo lugar, entre medio de toda la gente que iba de un lado a otro, quizás para buscar a sus seres queridos, para irse de vacaciones, escapar, y mas.

Entre todos los colores de pelo que había ahí, había uno que era el que mas resaltaba, Color rosado chicle, con unos ojos color jade, muy hermosos, piel un poco bronceada, Frente grande, pero a ella le quedaba bien, Alta, Pecho no tan voluptuoso, piernas esbeltas y un trasero de modelo. Linda a Simple vista. ¿Su Nombre?, Sakura Haruno, Tiene 24 años. Chica amable y alegre, pero cuando la hacen Enojar, es mejor estar cerca de un Hospital. Iba Vestida con un Vestido verde con tirantes, que le llevaba 3 dedos por encima de la rodilla, combinando con sus ojos, y unos zapatos Blancos.

Al lado de la Muchacha se encontraba su Novio, su pelo era negro con algunos destellos azulados, sus ojos, negros como la noche, que podrían incluso calarte el alma, piel pálida, alto, un chico muy apuesto. ¿Su Nombre?, Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 25 años. Un chico arrogante, orgulloso, fastidioso, molestoso, pero sobre todo Muy apuesto. Iba vestido con una camisa negra, Marcando sus músculos, jeans negros y zapatos negros.

Ambos al escuchar el altavoz lo que dijo, se pusieron alerta.

-Tsk!, Que fastidio, Cuanto tiempo mas se va a demorar ese Dobe.- Dijo Sasuke con poca paciencia.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, Ya veras que pronto estará aquí.- Dijo Sakura para plantarle un beso en los labios, siendo correspondida.

La pareja estaban esperando a su tan anhelado amigo de infancia, Naruto Uzumaki, Chico extrovertido, apuesto, cariñoso, y estúpido (Según Sasuke). Naruto los había llamado hace un mes atrás y ellos todavía recordaban.

**"FLASH BACK"**.

"Sasuke estaba en su departamento con su novia Sakura, viendo la televisión, cuando de repente escucharon como sonaba el teléfono de Sasuke, haciendo que este viera la pantalla, y contestara de inmediato.

-¡Teme!, Como has estado, Maldito desgraciado que no has sido capaz de llamarme, Dattebayo.- Dijo Una voz chillona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Naruto, tu has sido el que no ha llamado, porque mejor no me llamabas tu, Dobe.- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que extrañaba hablar con el tonto de su amigo.

-Esta bien, Esta bien.- Le respondió Naruto.- Estas con Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, ¿Porque?- Dijo El Azabache confundido.-

-Pone el altavoz, Teme.- Dijo Naruto

-Hmp.- Y El Ojinegro hizo lo que su amigo le dijo.-

-¿Me Escuchan?- Dijo Naruto, con el altavoz encendido, claro que no lo sabia.

-Hmp, Usuratonkachi.- Dijo Sasuke en forma de Burla.

-¡Te Escuche, Teme!- Y ahí iba su ya tan conocía pelea, hasta que Sakura Cansada, decide intervenir.-

-¡Ya! Suficiente los 2.- Dijo Enojada haciendo que los 2 se callaran.-

-¡Sakura-Chan! Como puedes soportar al baka del Teme.- Dijo Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke lo escuchara.

-Di luego lo que querías decir.- Dijo Sasuke, con su paciencia agotándose.-

-Esta Bien, Esta Bien, se los diré. ¡ME VOY PARA JAPON, DATTEBAYO!.- Grito Naruto en el altavoz haciendo que Sasuke se tapara los oídos.

-¿Enserio? Que bueno Naruto y ¿cuando llegas?- Dijo Sakura.

-En un mes mas, quisiera que me fueran a buscar, por favor, yo los llamo mas adelante. Ah!- Dijo Recordándose de algo.- Alguien mas viene con migo, ¡Sayonara!- Y Corto, Dejando con la Duda a Sus amigos.-

**"FIN FLASH BACK"**-

Sasuke estaba ya cansado, ya que, ha tenido que esperar mas de 15 minutos al Dobe de su amigo. Según lo que le habían dicho, era que el vuelo se ha retrasado.

-_"Porque tenemos que esperar al Dobe. Tsk, ya me quiero ir a mi departamento para divertirme con Sakura, además de que esas molestas chicas me miran a cada rato".-_ Pensaba un enojado Sasuke, para ver a las mujeres que le miraban algunas con una sonrisita, otra llamándolo con el dedo y otras guiñándole el ojo.

- "_Putas".-_ Fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente Sasuke, pero se quedo mudo, al ver como una vieja de 55 años, pelo blanco producto de la edad, arrugas, gorda, y pintada. Pero le dio mas asco cuando vio como la anciana le mandaba un beso en el aire.

-"¡_Puaj!, Que asco".-_ Dijo Sasuke, pero después dirigió la mirada a una cabeza muy llamativa Rubia.- Allí esta.- Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura.

Naruto iba puesto con una Playera Naranja sin mangas, mostrando sus músculos, unos jeans, su tenis y traía las maletas. Naruto al verlos fui directo donde ellos.

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-Chan!.- Grito Naruto corriendo donde ellos, y hacer un Abrazo grupal.-

-Oye, Dobe, no me abraces así, acuérdate que estamos en Japón no en Rusia.- Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura riera.

-¡¿Eh?! Gomen Gomen, Pero tu entenderás que es la costumbre.- Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y rascándose la nuca.-

-Oye, Naruto, No decías que ¿venias con alguien?, ¿Donde esta?- Dijo Sakura recordando lo que le había dicho hace un mes atrás Naruto.-

-Tranquila, ella dijo que vendría enseguida, ya que fue a comprar algo.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.-

-¿Ella?- Pregunto desconcertado el Uchiha, pero no pudo seguir, porque Naruto lo Interrumpió.-

-¡Hinata-Chan!- Grito Naruto levantando la Mano hacia una joven que andaba perdida.

Sus amigos al ver hacia donde miraba Naruto, le siguieron la Mirada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica guapa, de pelo largo hasta la cintura negro azulado, piel pálida, con las mejillas sonrojadas, una gran sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos preciosos, que parecían perlas,. Traía puestos unos Shorts Azules hasta medio muslo, unas Pantis negras, y unos botines Cafés, pero lo que les llamo mas la atención fue el saco Naranjo de hombre que traía, y que al centro tenia la forma de un remolino (Clan Uzumaki) que por cierto le quedaba bastante grande.

-Naruto-kun, p-perdón si me tarde, pero e-estaba lleno.- Dijo Hinata a modo de disculpa y cuando vio a Sasuke y Sakura enfrente de Ella, le dio vergüenza.-

-Teme, Sakura-chan, Ella es Hinata, Mi Prometida.- Tanto Sasuke como Sakura abrieron los ojos ¿Prometida?, ¿El Dobe se iba a casar?.-

-Mucho Gusto, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.- Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-No te disculpes, Soy Sakura Haruno, Y El es mi novio.- Refiriendose al pelinegro.- Quisiera que fuéramos amigas, ¿ne?- Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Hinata estirándole la mano. Esta al ver a la Haruno, pensó que era muy bonita, asintiéndole al instante y estrechándole la mano.-

-Hmp, Sasuke.- Dijo Sasuke frio, a modo de presentación y cuando le dio la mano sintió una electricidad correrle por el brazo, al tocar la de Hinata, sintiendo lo suave que era.

A La pelinegra le paso lo mismo que a Sasuke, haciendo que brincara, Pero parece que Sakura y Naruto no se dieron cuenta. Los 2 se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ahí se dieron cuenta de algo.

-"_Es muy bonita".-_ Pensó Sasuke al verla detalladamente.

-"_Es muy apuesto".-_ Pensó Hinata, pero el comentario de su rubio la saco de los pensamientos.-

-¡Hinata-Chan! ¿No tienes calor con mi Saco?- Dijo Naruto al verla traer todavía el saco, ya que cuando iban en el avión, Hinata se había quedado dormida, y Naruto como buen novio se saco su saco y se lo puso, y hasta este momento no se lo había sacado.

-Oh! G-Gomen.- Contesto Hinata sacándose el saco de Su novio, siendo observada por un par de ojos negros, que la veían detalladamente. Sasuke se dio cuenta de las pestañas largas que Hinata tenia, además de la nariz respingona que tiene, y las perlas que tenia por ojos.

_-"Simplemente Hermosa"_.- Pensó para si Sasuke, pero después se quedo viendo los labios de Hinata, que por un momento, le parecieron apetecible.-"_¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!, Soy un Uchiha, por lo cual debo comportarme como tal".-_

-T-toma Naruto-kun, Gracias.- Dijo Hinata entregándole el Saco a Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke reaccionara y viera la Polera blanca, que traía Hinata, de tirantes marcándole sus pechos, haciendo que cierta pelirrosa se pusiera celosa.

-Naruto como ya llegaste, ¿porque no vamos a celebrarlo a algún lado?- Pregunto Sakura, ya que le daba alegría ver a su amigo de vuelta.

-Claro, ¿Vamos Hinata-chan?- Pregunto Naruto viendo a su novia.

-S-si, me encantaría.- Contesto Hinata, Sonriente.

-Hmp, Vamos en mi auto.- Dijo cierto pelinegro.

Naruto agarrando su maleta y la de su novia, fueron hacia el Mercedes Benz negro que tenia el ojos ónix.

Cuando iban de camino, Sakura y Sasuke se fueron en la parte delantera, y Naruto y Hinata en la parte trasera. Sakura y Naruto eran los únicos que hablaban, ya que Sasuke y Hinata eran más callados, ya que ellos amaban la tranquilidad. Y Justo cuando se bajaban del auto para pasar al restaurant Pero a Sasuke le llego un mensaje a su celular.

"_Sasuke_

_Hijo sé que debes estar ocupado, pero necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la empresa Hyuga Corporation, ya que tenemos que hablar algunos puntos con nuestros aliados, además de que aprovecharemos que estar la heredera y como ya sabrás, esta empresa es muy importante en el mundo y Japón, te ruego la asistencia para que estés al tanto de todo lo que ocurra, ya que te recuerdo que serás el próximo heredero de esta empresa._

_PD: Ven vestido adecuadamente por favor._

_Fugaku."_

Suspiró.

-Perdonen, pero tendrán que cenar sin mi, mi padre me mando un mensaje que tenia que ir a una empresa que son nuestros mejores aliados.- Dijo Sasuke disculpándose, pero después, todos escucharon el celular de Hinata, haciendo que esta viera que era un Mensaje.

"_Hinata_

_Hija sé que recién has llegado a Japón, pero es necesario que estés acá en la empresa, ya que tendremos una reunión con unas de las mejores empresas de Japón y el mundo llamada Uchiha corp., además de que estaremos con su heredero, y como tú serás la heredera, necesitas estar al margen de todo lo que ocurra. Ven vestida adecuadamente, por favor. _

_Hiashi."_

-Lo Siento, pero yo tampoco podre estar, Padre a mandado un mensaje que tengo que verme con unos aliados de la empresa.- Informo Hinata a modo de disculpa.

-Si quieres te voy a dejar.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Si No fuera mucha molestia por favor.- Pidió Hinata-

-Bueno, que se le puede hacer. Sakura-chan, tendremos que comer nosotros dos solos. Hinata-chan, cuídate ¿si?- Le Dijo Naruto a Hinata dándole un beso en los labios. Sasuke Después le entrega las maletas a Naruto y este entra con Sakura al Restaurant.

Luego de un rato Sasuke sube con Hinata al auto

-Hinata, ¿no?- Dijo Sasuke, pensando que se podría haber equivocado de Nombre, arrancando el auto

-¿Si?- Dijo la ojiperla mirándolo.

-Haremos una parada en un lugar primero.- Sasuke como siempre siendo arrogante.

-C-claro, no tengo problema.- Y Hinata como siempre tímida.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, pero a Hinata le surgió una pregunta.

-Disculpe.- Y El pelinegro la miro por un segundo para seguir con la vista al frente.- Se que no d-debería meterme en esto, pero ¿a que empresa t-tiene que ir?.- Pregunto Hinata, pensando en que no debería meterse en eso-

-Hmp.- Hinata Pensó que el pelinegro se había enojado, asique mejor se quedo callada.- Hyuga Corporation.- Contesto viendo de reojo a su compañera, viendo como esta lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿H-Hyuga Corporation?- Pregunto Hinata incrédula.- Disculpe, pero ¿usted e-es un Uchiha?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Si, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Por?- Pregunto extrañado de que se supiera su apellido sin mencionarlo.

-Vamos al mismos d-destino entonces.- Respondió Hinata, haciendo que Sasuke fuera el que abriera los ojos.

-Tú apellido.- Demando Sasuke.

-H-Hinata Hyuga.- Respondió sin girar a verlo, le dio un poco de miedo ese hombre.

-¿Eres la heredera de Hyuga Corporation?- Dijo Incrédulo de que Esa chica que estaba al lado suyo fuera la heredera.

-Hai. Y Usted Heredero de Uchiha Corp. ¿No, Uchiha-San?- Dijo Hinata ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hai.- Contesto Sasuke.- Bueno como veo que tendremos una reunión importante, tienes que cambiarte ropa ¿no es así?- Pregunto Viendo como la chica asentía.- Entonces vamos a mi departamento a cambiarnos ropa, ya que yo también me tengo que cambiar.- Sonrió de lado cuando la chica se ruborizo.- No Haremos nada si tu lo pides.- Y La chica se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.- Solamente nos cambiaremos ropa, nada mas, cada uno en una pieza diferente, mal pensada.-

-No s-soy m-mal pensada.- Contesto la chica ruborizada.

-Si Claro, y yo soy Masashi Kishimoto.- Contesto Sasuke con Sarcasmo yendo camino hacia su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**KONIICHIWA!**

**COMO HAN ESTADO? YO LA VERDAD ESTOY FELIZ, PORQUE SAQUE EL PRIMER LUGAR DE MI CURSO EN INTELIGENCIA XD PERO BUENO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES…**

**¡¿LES GUSTO EL CAP?!**

**LA VERDAD NO SE DE DONDE SAQUE ESTA IDEA, PERO ME EMOCIONO TANTO QUE NO AGUANTE MAS Y LA ESCRIBI AL MOMENTO.**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

-Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san.-

-Hmp, Sasuke.- Demando el pelinegro.

-¿Eh?-

-Dime Sasuke-

-E-esta bien, Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiperla sonriente. Sasuke se dio cuenta que el "Kun" sonaba mejor en esos labios rosados que en cualquier otro.

En eso a Sasuke le sonó el estomago producto de el hambre.

-¿Tiene Hambre, Uch-… Sasuke-kun?.- Hinata estaba aguantando la risa.

-Hmp.-

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo?.-

-Hmp.

**BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY, NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**

**¡JA NÉ!**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta la conti!**

**¡Ojala que les guste!**

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"Flash Back".-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Nuevo Hogar**

-No s-soy m-mal pensada.- Contesto la chica ruborizada.

-Si Claro, y yo soy Masashi Kishimoto.- Contesto Sasuke con Sarcasmo yendo camino hacia su Departamento.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata se encontró con un edificio alto, de 40 pisos, moderado y elegante. Supuso que era para la gente con arto poder como ella y Sasuke.

Luego se bajaron del auto, con la maleta de Hinata, para que ella se cambiara en el departamento de Sasuke. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Hinata vio que era muy elegante, y un portero estaba en la puerta.

Sasuke condujo a Hinata al elevador, y pinchó el dedo en el piso 38, por suerte en el elevador no había nadie, pero eso no impidió que Hinata se ruborizara.

El elevador se abrió y empezaron a caminar por un pasillo largo. Hinata le encanto el pasillo, ya que tenia una alfombra roja a lo largo, a los lados habían algunas mesitas que tenían floreros y unos cuadros.

Luego pararon en una puerta que tenia el número 148, Sasuke saco su llave y dejo que Hinata entrara para ver que consistía el departamento.

( Sala de Sasuke)

-"_Es muy ordenado, pensé por un momento que seria más sucio, pero se nota que es un Uchiha, Un Uchiha es perfecto en todos los aspectos. Además de que el Departamento es muy grande_".- Pensó Hinata.

-Que haces ahí parada.- Le Dijo Sasuke.- Pasa, que necesitamos llegar a tiempo.- Y Hinata reacciono ahí y se apresuró a entrar.

-P-Permiso.- Hinata puso un pie en el hogar del pelinegro y sintió el olor de Sasuke impregnado en las paredes.

-Hmp. Ven por acá, te llevare a una habitación.- Sasuke miro a Hinata por el hombro, y la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Para cambiarte ropa, Pervertida.- Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder, al ver la sonrisa ladina que tenia Sasuke.

-N-no S-soy P-pervertida.- Dijo Hinata siguiendo a Sasuke.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo, había 3 puertas, una a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.

-Aquí puedes cambiarte.- Hinata miro la habitación de la cual le hablaba Sasuke.

( i/4/4/ca/am_616_2396779_ )

Procedió a cambiarse ropa, ya que debía estar a tiempo con su padre.

..

..

Con Sasuke…

..

..

Sasuke se había cambiado, y ya estaba listo. Iba vestido con un traje azul marino, la camisa blanca y la corbata negra al igual que sus zapatos.

-"_Para que traje a esa Hyuga aquí. ¡Demonios!, es la primera que la dejo entrar a mi departamento, además de Sakura. Estaré loco."- _Pensó saliendo de la habitación y justo cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Hinata que también salía.

Iba con un vestido celeste cielo, que no tenia tiras ni nada por el estilo, solamente se afirmaba con los pechos -que por si no fuera poco eran gigantes- en su cintura iba una cinta blanca y caía en escala hasta 2 dedos por encima de su rodilla.

Iba con unos zapatos de tacón ni alto ni bajo, color blancos. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, mostrando su cuello y en este había un collar con la insignia de los Hyuga en oro blanco, En su muñeca llevaba un brazalete de plata con unos shurikens y unos kunais y en su manos llevaba un bolso azul marino.

-"_Se ve hermosa".- _Penso Sasuke.- _"Hmp, pero que estoy pensando, debe ser por la calor en que piense cosas incoherentes".- _Sasuke nunca le diría a una chica que se ve hermosa, no se lo dijo a Sakura, ni se lo diría a Hinata.

-Vamos, Hyuga.- Sasuke comenzó a caminar ya que quería borrar esos pensamientos.

Hinata quedo maravillada de como ese pelinegro podía ser tan sexy, y por esos pensamientos se sonrojo y se le olvido las maletas en la pieza, que según supuso ella, de invitados.

Luego de salir del Departamento de Sasuke y del edificio, se subieron al auto en completo silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, si no uno agradable; ambos se dieron cuenta de que los dos amaban la tranquilidad.

Luego llegaron a la empresa Hyuga Corporation, se bajaron y recién ahí, Hinata se acordó de las maletas.

-Etto… U-Uchiha-san.- Pregunto recibiendo un gruñido por parte del pelinegro, diciéndole que la escuchaba.- Se me q-quedo mis m-maletas en s-su ca-casa.- Hinata se Sintió tonta al quedársele las maletas en la casa del pelinegro.

-Hmp. Después la vamos a buscar.- Sasuke odiaba los tartamudeos, pero pensaba que en esa chica se notaba adorable.

Luego de eso se adentraron a la empresa, siendo el centro de atención. Y es que no todos los días, el heredero al trono Uchiha, llega con La heredera al trono Hyuga.

Hinata después de estar nerviosa ante todas las miradas que recibía y Sasuke que los ignoraba, llegaron a donde se encontraban sus padres con otras personas esperando a los morenos.

Sasuke y Hinata pidieron disculpas por retrasarse, dando comienzo a la reunión.

…

…

…

Con Naruto y Sakura

…

…

..

-Entonces, yo que estaba preparado y todo para tirarme por el avión y viene Hinata-chan y ¡me empuja y yo tratando de afirmarme en algo, me lleve con migo a Hinata-chan!, por suerte que ella también tenia un paracaídas.- Naruto le contaba a su amiga Sakura las cosas que había vivido en Rusia. Y Es que una vez invito a su-entonces novia a tirarse en paracaídas, Hinata con mucho miedo acepto, pero cuando vio la altura del avión, se asusto tanto que muerta de los nervios, había empujado a Naruto y ella se fue con él. Pero al final termino feliz ya que en medio de los aires se habían dado un beso. Para semanas después, pedirle que fuera su esposa.

-Pero como se te ocurre pedirle semejante cosa a Hinata, si sabias que le tenía miedo a las alturas.- Le dijo Sakura, pero por un momento se imagino a ella y a Naruto, en el paracaídas, dándose un beso, pero al instante borro esos pensamientos. Y es que ¿estaba loca?, como se le ocurría pensar algo así.

…

…

…

En la empresa

…

…

..

Al fin habían terminado, decidiendo los nuevos pactos que se harían para que siguieran unidas las empresas Hyuga Corporation y Uchiha Corp.

Hinata había estado feliz al poder ver a su primo y a su padre.

-Hinata, espero que te haya ido bien en Rusia con la Universidad.- Decía el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga. Líder de las empresas Hyuga Corporation.

-Si, Padre. He Sacado el mejor promedio en todas las materias.- Hinata no tartamudeaba con su padre en frente, ya que, su padre le recordaba siempre que ella era una Hyuga.

-Lo esperaba, Después de todo eres mi Hija.- Decía Hiashi orgulloso de su Hija.- Además Hinata, te he comprado un Departamento. Ya que como Tienes 24 años, necesitas tener tu espacio. Tus cosas ya han sido llevadas ahí, toma aquí tienes la dirección.- Le Decía Hiashi, entregándole la dirección en un papel.- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Le pregunto su padre.

-No te preocupes, tengo algo que hacer antes.- Le Respondió Hinata, para después hacerle una reverencia e irse donde estaba Sasuke.

-Hmp, Vamos.- Sasuke se fue adelante, y Hinata se apresuró para ir a su lado. Después de subirse al Auto Hinata quiso preguntarle algo a Sasuke.

-Uchiha-San.- Dijo Recibiendo un gruñido por parte de este.- M-me podría decir ¿d-donde está, esta calle y este edificio?- No es que no haya vivido en Tokio nunca, pero es que cuando estuvo en Rusia, se había olvidado, prácticamente de todo. Sasuke en un Semáforo en Rojo, miro lo que le mostraba la chica, quedando sorprendido, pero eso no lo mostro su cara..

- Después te digo.- Dijo acelerando, y es que le había sorprendido en donde se iba a quedar la chica. Hinata lo miro confundida pero prefirió quedarse callada. Después de un rato, llegaron al edificio, se estacionaron y bajaron, para ir a buscar la maleta de Hinata. Pero lo que le extraño a Hinata, fue que vio a Sasuke, dirigirse a la recepción del Edificio.

-Hmp. Número y llave de Hinata Hyuga.- Dijo Sasuke cortante, ya que la secretaria que había ahí, casi se le caía la baba de la boca al verlo. Después de unos momentos, Sasuke recibió las llaves y se llevo a Hinata confundida.

Una vez llegados al departamento y que Hinata recibiera sus maletas, decidio preguntar.

-Uchiha-san, ¿p-por que les pidió u-unas llaves a la s-señorita de la recepción en mi n-nombre?- Pregunto Hinata camino a la puerta.

-Hmp, Aquí tienes.- Dijo Sasuke tirándole las llaves a Hinata y esta recibiéndolas en el aire.- Tu nuevo hogar es este Edificio, en las llaves aparece el numero de tu departamento.- Sasuke ni siquiera sabia que número era el que le toco a la chica, ya que no le interesaba de todos modos.

-149.- Susurro Hinata al ver el número de puerta que le toco y Sasuke abrió los ojos. Y Es que su departamento era el 148 y al frente de este, estaba el 149.

-Somos vecinos.- Hinata lo miro incrédula.- Mi departamento es el 148 y al frente esta el 149.- Dijo Sasuke, ya en la puerta de su departamento con Hinata.

-B-bueno, tal parece que nos veremos o-otros días.- Hinata se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Sasuke.- Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san.- Le Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Hmp, Sasuke.- Demando el pelinegro.

-¿Eh?- Le pregunto Incrédula Hinata.

-Dime Sasuke- Contesto Sasuke, y es que le hacia sentir tan o mas viejo que su padre, cuando le decía Uchiha-san.

-E-esta bien, Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiperla sonriente. Sasuke se dio cuenta que el "Kun" sonaba mejor en esos labios rosados que en cualquier otro.

En eso a Sasuke le sonó el estomago producto de el hambre.

- ¿Tiene Hambre, Uch-… Sasuke-kun?- Hinata estaba aguantando la risa, por el ruido que había escuchado por parte del pelinegro.

-Hmp.- Sasuke estaba indignado, como a su estomago se le ocurría hacer esos ruidos, cuando había alguien en frente de él.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo?- Y Hinata se arrepintió por su arrebatamiento, pero es que ella también tenia hambre y no quería comer sola en su nuevo Hogar.

-Hmp.- A Hinata eso le sonó como un sí.

-Me Iré a bañar y luego vendré a hacerle algo.- Dijo Hinata yéndose de ahí, apenas tenia que cruzar unos pasos y ya estaba en su nuevo Hogar.

Sasuke mientras esperaba decidió ir a bañarse y es que estaba demasiado agotado, cansado Y Sucio.

Hinata llego a su departamento y La estructura era casi la misma que el departamento de Sasuke.

Fue hacia la que supuso que era su pieza y por suerte encontró la cama ya hecha no le hubiera gustado estar a esas horas pegando tablas y poniendo colchones. Luego fue a ver a su baño, y se dio cuenta que era grande. Agradecía a su padre de poder conseguir un baño como el que tenía ella, claro que le faltaban algunas cosas.

Luego fue de nuevo a la sala a buscar por ahí si tenía los materiales para bañarse, y por suerte los encontró. Saco su Shampoo y bálsamo de Lilas y el Jabón con olor a Jazmín, para después sacar una toalla de su maleta.

Después se fue al baño y prendió la bañera, esperando a que estuviera a una temperatura considerable, mientras ella se sacaba la ropa, para después darse un baño que lo estaba pidiendo hace rato.

Después de bañarse, enrollo su cuerpo en la toalla y se emprendió hacia su maleta para sacar algo de ropa.

Se puso unos shorts con una playera negra, que estaba apegada al cuerpo y en la parte del pecho tenia la palabra "I Love Music", ya que no hacia mucho frio, después de todo era verano. Se peino el cabello, aunque todavía estuviera mojado, y emprendió camino hacia el departamento de Sasuke. Toco suavemente la puerta, esperando a que le abrieran, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver como estaba vestido Sasuke.

Estaba con unos Shorts Azul marino, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Hinata pudo ver que estaba recién bañado, ya que estaba con el pelo mojado y este le caía por su pecho, el cual tenía todos sus músculos marcados.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Sasuke había sacado a Hinata de su mundo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, y este sonriera de lado.

-G-Gomen.- Dijo Hinata pasando al departamento de Sasuke.- Etto… ¿Podrías por favor colocarte una playera?- Hinata estaba tímida, ya que no le gustaba estar en esa situación.

-E-esta bien.- Dijo Sasuke caminando a su habitación impresionado. Ya que había salido de esa forma a propósito, porque pensaba que al salir, Hinata se le tiraría a los brazos de él, haciendo que este se diera cuenta que Hinata era como todas las demás, sin embargo, no fue así.

-Interesante.- Murmuro Sasuke, poniéndose una playera sin mangas, gris.

-Sera interesante pasar tiempo con ella.- Y Sasuke salió de la habitación, yendo hacia donde lo esperaba Hinata.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**Ha sido todo por hoy!**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR EL CAP 3 MAÑANA O MAS ADELANTE, PERO MAS DE UNA SEMANA NO ME VOY A TARDAR ;)**

**OJALA QUE LES HAYA PODIDO GUSTAR, YA QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, HINATA LE DARA LA COMIDA A SASUKE.**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

_**-Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya.- Decía Hinata quedando arriba de Sasuke-**_

_**-H-Hinata.- Decía Sasuke incrédulo, viendo como Hinata se acercaba para darle un beso.**_

**ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL PROXIMO CAP ;P**

**NOS VEMOS**

**SALUDOS! OXOXOXOX = (besos y abrazos xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ojala que les guste!**

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Muebles**

Luego de que Sasuke se cambiara de ropa, Hinata respiro agradecida. El pelinegro le dijo las cosas que había en la cocina y ella se preparo para hacerle alguna comida.

Luego de unos minutos, Hinata estaba lista con la comida y se la sirvió a Sasuke, Este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Hmp, Esta bueno.- Contesto Sasuke como si nada, pero la verdad, le había gustado demasiado.

-¿E-en Serio?, Me alegro.- Le Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

En eso, a Hinata le sonó el celular y ella vio que se trataba de Naruto.

-¿Diga?- Pregunto Hinata.

_-¿Hinata-chan, como te fu_e?- Y Hinata le explico.- _Me alegro. Yo estoy en la casa de mi padrino, Ero-senin, Supongo que tu padre te compro un nuevo departamento ¿no es así?-_

-Hai.-

-_Bueno, espero que estés cómoda. Nos vemos, Te quiero_.-

-Y yo a ti.- le contesto Hinata colgando el celular. Lo que no le había dicho Hinata a Naruto, era que estaba en el mismo edificio que Sasuke.

Y Sasuke también había estado hablando con Sakura.

-_Bueno, recién llegue a mi casa, nos vemos otro día, Te quiero_.- Decía Sakura del otro lado de la línea.

-Hmp, Adiós.- Y Colgó. Sakura sabia que Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso y sabia que el de antemano no se le declararía a nadie, pero aun así sabia que Sasuke la quería.

Después de estar un rato mas hablando o cosas así, Hinata se paro de la mesa y se despidió de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun, Me tengo que ir, M-mañana tendré que levantarme t-temprano.- Hinata ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de Sasuke.

-Hmp. ¿Por qué te levantaras temprano?- Pregunto Sasuke y es que le daba curiosidad.

-¿E-eh? ¡A-ah! Porque tengo que o-ordenar mi casa, y-ya que como me mude recién, todavía tengo que ordenar las c-cosas.

-Hmp, Si necesitas Ayuda en algo, me la pides.- _"¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡YO NO OFRESCO AYUDA!".- _Pensaba Sasuke, ya que el nunca ofrecía ayuda.-

-¿Mm?, E-esta b-bien. Sayonara.- Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y yéndose.

Sasuke se quedo en la puerta incrédulo. ¿Había ofrecido ayuda? ¡¿Había ofrecido ayuda?!

-Definitivamente estoy mal. Será mejor que me duerma.- Y Sasuke se encamino a su habitación.

…

…

Luego de unas horas

…

…

Sasuke estaba durmiendo, cuando tocaron el timbre de su departamento. Él con apenas unos pantalones de pijama fue a abrir, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata parada en la puerta.

-¿Hinata?- Pregunto extrañado.

-¿P-puedo P-pasar, Sasuke-kun?- Y Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara.

Luego Hinata se fue hasta el ventanal, mirando hacia afuera siendo seguida por Sasuke, pero este se quedo detrás de Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿que haces aquí?- Y Miro el reloj de la mesita.- Son las 3:00 De la mañana, ¿porque viniste?- Sasuke de verdad que estaba confundido, estaba durmiendo y de la nada, le tocan el timbre.

Hinata que estaba viendo la ciudad, se da vuelta y se acerca a Sasuke. Este abrió los ojos como platos, cuando Hinata pasó los brazos de ella por el cuello de él, y le dio un beso, Pero no uno cariñoso, si no, uno salvaje, pidiendo por más.

Sasuke no sabia en que momento, quedo debajo del cuerpo de Hinata en el sofá.

-Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya.- Decía Hinata quedando arriba de Sasuke-

-H-Hinata.- Decía Sasuke incrédulo, viendo como Hinata se acercaba para darle un beso.

Sasuke pensaba separar a Hinata de él, Pero todo sentido de razón se fue cuando Hinata "accidentalmente" puso una rodilla en su miembro, rozándolo.

Sasuke que gruño ante ese contacto, dio vuelta a Hinata, para quedar el arriba de ella y empezar a Sacarle ese top negro que tenía Hinata.

-Entonces, Prepárate, porque esta noche no te dejare dormir.- Y Cuando Sasuke iba a ir por los labios de la chica…

Despertó.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!- Grito Sasuke, en su habitación, SOLO.

-"_¡¿Pero que me pasa?!-_ Pero todo pensamiento se fue, cuando sintió algo en su entrepierna.

Miro el reloj, que tenia al lado de su cama, en el velador viendo que era las 7:30 am. Se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha para relajar ese GRAN problema.

…

…

…

En el sueño de Hinata

…

…

..

Hinata toda la noche, había soñado con el día de su boda y ahora estaba caminando hacia el altar, con un vestido blanco muy bonito, parecía una princesa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, en donde se casaría con el amor de su vida, vio a su familia, amigas de Rusia, en fin. Cuando llego a donde estaba el padre para que los casara, por alguna razón, no podía ver el rostro con el hombre que se iba a casar, pero ahora tenia que estar pendiente del padre.

-Hinata Hyuga, Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.- Decía el padre.

-Acepto.- Contesto Hinata.

-Y tú, Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?, Hinata no sabia en que momento se iba a casar con Sasuke, porque según ella sabia, se iba a casar con Naruto Uzumaki no Sasuke Uchiha.

-Acepto.- Contesto Sasuke.

-Entonces los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Decía el padre. Y en ese momento Hinata pudo ver el rostro de su, ahora, esposo y de verdad que era Sasuke, ¿como paso eso?, era lo que se preguntaba Hinata.

Pero después vio como Sasuke, se acercó para darle el beso y de la nada, empezó a sonar un despertador.

-¿Mm?- Hinata había despertado y lo que sonaba era su despertador, se apresuró a apagarlo ya que hacia mucho escandalo.

-Las 7:30 am. ¿Qué fue ese sueño?- Decía Hinata, pero decidió olvidarlo y se fue a su baño, para bañarse.

…

…

A las 8:30 am.

…

…

Sasuke ya se había bañado, y decidió olvidarse de ese sueño. Luego se fue a su cocina, a prepararse algo para comer. Y Después decidió centrarse en sus estudios, después de todo, mañana tenia que ir a la Universidad.

Hinata, después de darse una ducha y desayunar, decidió cambiarse ropa y empezar a ordenar su departamento.

( . /_ ) (Ropa de Hinata, pero sin el sombrero)

Después cuando saco todas las cosas de las cajas, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Donde puedo comprar muebles?- Hinata recién se dio cuenta de que le faltaban los sofás, la mesa, sillas, muebles y demás.

Luego se acordó de lo que le dijo Sasuke.

.

.

**(Flash Back)**

**.**

**.**

_**-Hmp, Si necesitas Ayuda en algo, me la pides.-**_

_**-¿Mm?, E-esta b-bien. Sayonara.- Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y yéndose**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Fin Flash Back)**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿Estará despierto a esta Hora?- Decía Hinata en un murmullo.

Después de pensarlo un rato, Hinata decidió preguntarle a Sasuke si la podía acompañar. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al del moreno, tocando el timbre.

-Hmp. ¿Que pasa?- Soltó Sasuke al ver a la ojiperla. Por un momento, se le vino a la mente el sueño que había tenido en la noche, pero prefirió borrar esos pensamientos.

-E-Etto… Sasuke-kun, ¿Me a-acompañarías a c-comprar los m-muebles para mi d-departamento?-Le pregunto Hinata con claro nerviosismo.- P-porque no c-conozco mucho la c-ciudad, y no se d-donde pueden h-haber muebles o cosas a-así

Sasuke lo pensó un poco, ya que tenia que estudiar, pero recordó que era Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor estudiante de la Universidad, No tenia de que preocuparse.

-Hmp. Esta bien, déjame ir a cambiarme.- Sasuke se encamino hacia su cuarto, ya que, andaba con unos pantalones deportivos y una playera blanca.

Hinata dejo la puerta del departamento de Sasuke media abierta para ir a buscar sus cosas a su departamento.

Sasuke después de un rato, salió con unos pantalones negros, tenis gris, playera azul marino y arriba de esta una camisa blanca (Parecida a la blusa que lleva Hinata, pero en este caso, una camisa y más grande). Llego a su sala y vio a Hinata mirando por el ventanal la ciudad, y ahí se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía Hinata, pero decidió reprimir esos pensamientos.

-Vamos.- Sasuke sonrió de lado, cuando vio como Hinata quedaba pasmada al verlo con esa ropa. Después ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Hinata había quedado sorprendida al ver lo guapo que se veía Sasuke con esa ropa, sonrojándose, pero reacciono cuando Sasuke le hablo.

Salieron del edificio, y se subieron al auto negro de Sasuke, para ir a una tienda de muebles.

-Etto… Sasuke-kun- Sasuke el hizo a entender con un gruñido que la escuchaba.- ¿A q-que tienda I-iremos?

-Hmp.- Hinata supo que no iba a responder nada.

Después de estar un tiempo viajando, llegaron a la tienda, en donde a Hinata, le maravillaron las cosas que ahí había.

-Es muy bonita esta tienda, Sasuke-kun.- Decía Hinata contemplando el lugar.-

-Hmp, la familia de una compañera, es la dueña de esta tienda, además de que tienen una florería.- Sasuke se acordó de su energética amiga Ino.

-De todos m-modos la t-tienda tiene m-muchos muebles, a-además de que son todos b-bonitos.- En eso vio como se le acercaba una rubia con unos ojos hermosísimos color celestes- "_Es hermosa".- _ Fue el pensamiento de Hinata, al ver a la chica ya que tenia una cuerpo de modelo y se notaba que era atrevida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿como has estado en estas vacaciones?- Decia Ino, pero después se dio cuenta de la presencia al lado de Sasuke.- No me dígas que estas engañando a Sakura ¿o si?.- Ino quería a su amigo Sasuke, pero mas quería a su mejor amiga Sakura.

-Hmp, déjate de estupideces, Ino- A Sasuke no le gusto que Ino lo regañara- Ella es la prometida de Naruto. El Dobe se va a casar.- Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

-Etto… Hinata Hyuga, Mucho Gusto- Se presento Hinata haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en forma de respeto, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿Hinata Hyuga?!- Exclamo Ino sorprendida- ¡¿Hija del empresario Hiashi Hyuga?! ¡¿La mejor alumna de la Universidad "Sunagakure" Además de ser la más popular entre todos?!-

-H-Hai.- Contesto Hinata sonrojada, no le gustaba que la alagaran tanto, solo por ser una Hyuga, nunca le gusto ese tipo de atención.

-¡KYA! ¡Que mona eres!- Grito Ino abrazándola por el cuello.

-Suéltala Ino, que la asfixias.- Y Hinata pudo respirar agradecida, por un momento pensó que iba a morir.

-Pero… ¿Por qué andan juntos?- Ino tenia todavía la duda de verlos juntos.

-Hmp, Hinata es mi vecina, ¿Ya?, ahora, queremos muebles y esas cosas- Ino Sabia que no tenia que preguntar nada mas, o si no, Sasuke se enojaba, mas de lo que estaba.

Luego de que Ino le mostrara todas las cosas a Hinata esta empezó a elegir. Estuvo 2 horas eligiendo mueble tras mueble, por suerte Sasuke no se aburrió, porque le daba gracia las muecas que hacia Hinata cuando estaba feliz de encontrar uno que le gustara y cuando no le gustaba un mueble. Sasuke, vio en su celular que hora eran, y marcaba las 11:10 a.m.

-Bien, entr Horas mas, llegara el Camión a tu casa- Decía Ino, ya que, Hinata había escogido demasiados muebles (N/A: Imagínense la plata que gasto xD) y como en el auto de Sasuke no cabria todo, decidieron llevarlas en un camión.

-M-muchas Gracias, Y-Yamanaka-san.- Le Dijo Hinata haciéndole una reverencia con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero que Tierna Eres!- Le grito Ino abrazándola, pero después Sasuke las separo.- Gomen, pero bueno, no me digas Yamanaka-San. Dime solamente Ino, después de todo somos amigas, ¿Ne?-

-Hai, I-Ino-Chan- Le respondió Hinata.

-Bueno, espero verlos otro día, ¡Ja ne!- Y los chicos se fueron al auto.

-Ino-chan es muy buena Gente- Decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero no te acerques mucho, porque algunas veces es media rarita.-

-¿Rarita?- Sasuke quedo impresionado de lo inocente que puede ser Hinata, y ¿es que no había entendido que él le había dicho que Ino algunas veces se comportaba como lesbiana?

-Nada, pero no te acerques mucho de todos modos- Hinata asintió aun estando confundida.- Hmp, Bien, vamos a comprar los Materiales.- Y Sasuke hecho a andar su auto, para comprar, tazas, alfombras, cortinas, lámparas, tazas, microondas, lavadora, secadora, etc.

Estuvieron comprando todo eso en una hora y media, donde también le dijeron los de la tienda que le llevarían las cosas hacia el departamento. Al Salir, al lado de la tienda donde habían comprado recién, había una joyería que le llamo la atención a Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Puedes irte al auto?, yo iré enseguida.- Y Hinata se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Sasuke se fue al auto y después de unos 10 minutos de haber llegado al auto, llego Hinata con una bolsa y Sasuke pensó que lo que contenía tenia que ser para Naruto Quizás.

Después se fueron a comprar la comida, en todo eso se demoraron una hora más y a Hinata le dio risa, ver a Sasuke con tantas bolsas en su brazos, manos y cuello, que no soportándolo mas le saco una foto por su celular haciendo que Sasuke gruñera.

Al estar todo el dia caminando, decidieron comer algo en un restaurante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**HOLAAA!**

**LES GUSTO?**

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO TENIA QUE HACER UNOS TRABAJOS, Y EN ESO ME DEMORE AHORA A RESPONDER ALGUNOS REVIEWS…**

**Mare-14: **¿Puedes ver el futuro?, no se como pero le acertaste, y si lees el futuro, ¿que me espera el dia de mañana? Wkasjaksj Cuidate y gracias!

**lady-darkness-chan: **Tu, como siempre, dejándome un review! Muchas gracias por todo, incluso cuando tenia mi otra historia (En otra cuenta que se me bloqueo) me apoyaste demasiado, mil gracias!

**Hinatacris****: **Aquí esta! Como esta? Buenísima tambien o no?, wkajsajs ojala que te haya gustado! Arigato ^^

**Night kiryuu yuuki****: **Esta entretenido como el otro? Ojala que si! Quise hacerlo lo mejor que pude, me gustaría que fuera de tu agrado.

**Andrea****: **Oh Por Dios! Oh Por Dios! Me diste un review! Estoy super mega hiper ansiosa por otro review tuyo xDD y gracias por tus alagos, casi llore n.n

**Kattyto****: **Ya no tienes que esperar! Te gusto? Te encanto? Te enamoraste? xDD espero que si! :33 cuidate y gracias!

**Guest: **Tienes que seguir leyendo, de verdad que siiii! Wkasjkasj llegare con esta Historia hasta el final, te lo prometo! Gracias!

**GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME DIERON UN REVIEW, ME ALEGRARON EL DIA, Y QUIERO SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL! Y LOS QUE NO ME DEJAN REVIEW, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA**

**AVANCES…**

_**-Sasuke-kun, déjame ayudarte.- Decía Hinata caminando hacia donde estaba Sasuke, para ayudarle con el mueble, pero habían algunas cosas esparcidas y ella tropezó con una tabla que había botada. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, mas este no llego, en cambio sintió unos brazos por su cintura y cuando levanto la mirada…**_

_**Estaba su rostro demasiado cerca de Sasuke, ambos sentían como el corazón le latia a mil y sin saber porque fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que…**_

**SUFICIENTE!**

**NADA MAS! ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL PROXIMO CAP YA QUE QUIZAS HINATA AL FIN VALLA A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SE LLEVE UNA GRAN SORPRESA!**

**AH! SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, HAGANMELA SABER OK?**

**NOS LEEMOS!**

**JA NE!**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon por la demora!**

**Pero espero que Disfruten!**

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**Gay.**

**.**

_Al estar todo el día caminando, decidieron comer algo en un restaurante._

Cuando empezaron a comer, no dijeron nada, ya que ambos amaban la tranquilidad, pero después Sasuke quiso preguntar algo que le tenía con la duda.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y el Dobe?- Pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿mm? ¡Ah!- Hinata se había sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, pero aun así contesto.- C-cuando t-tenia 17 años, me tuve que ir a Rusia a e-estudiar en la Universidad de allá, y-ya que todo Hyuga tenia que ir a la Universidad "S-Sunagakure"- Explico Hinata- Me hice amiga f-fácilmente de una chica que s-se llamaba Subaku No Temari, a pesar de v-vivir allá, ella también era J-Japonesa. Un día me presento a sus dos hermanos, G-Gaara-kun y K-Kankuro-san, con Gaara-kun nos entendimos al instante ya que é-éramos de la misma edad y u-un día fuimos los 4 a u-una fiesta. Gaara-kun me dijo que me i-iba a presentar a un amigo de él y a-ahí fue cuando conocí a N-Naruto-kun- Decía Hinata con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos.- Luego, nos hicimos amigos y yo empecé a e-enamorarme de Naruto-kun, estábamos en la misma U-Universidad, asique nos podíamos v-ver todos los días, Luego de unos meses n-nos Hicimos novios y 5 m-meses atrás me p-pidió casamiento. Pedimos un traslado para venirnos a J-Japón, ya que queríamos que nuestra b-boda fuera en nuestro país de O-Origen.- Decía Hinata con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro.

-Hmp. ¿Y cuando es la boda?- Pregunto Sasuke, ya que nunca se lo había dicho.-

-El 20 de N-Noviembre del otro año.- Decía Hinata.

-_"Estamos a 28 de Julio, entonces, les queda mas de una año para organizar la boda"- _Pensó Sasuke.- Hmp.-

-Y Usted Sasuke-kun, ¿c-como se conocieron con S-Sakura-san?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Hmp.- Sasuke no quería responder pero, como Hinata le había contestado su pregunta, él debía hacer lo mismo.- Como veras, soy muy Guapo- Y Hinata se sonrojo asintiendo, haciendo que le pelinegro hiciera su mueca tan característica.- Cuando era pequeño, las mujeres me acosaban mas que ahora, incluso me tenían un club de Fans en mi primaria, y la jefa era Sakura- Respondió Sasuke, recordando como era en ese entonces Sakura.- La verdad es de que nunca le preste atención a Sakura en ese entonces, pero un día llego el Dobe a nuestra clase y él tonto, se intereso en Sakura.- Decía Sasuke, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- Hmp, Gomen.-

-No I-Importa Sasuke-kun, después de todo, Naruto-kun una vez me lo dijo.- Decía Hinata con una sonrisa, porque Sabia que Naruto ya no sentía lo mismo por Sakura, ¿Cierto?

-Hmp, el Dobe se dio cuenta de que Sakura me quiera a mi, y ahí empezó mi rivalidad con Naruto.- Sasuke hizo su mueca, al recordar lo persistente que podía llegar a ser Naruto en ese entonces.- A pesar de la rivalidad, nos apoyábamos y nos hicimos amigos-rivales. Sakura también se empezó a juntar con Nosotros. Pasamos toda la Secundaria Juntos, pero cuando nos licenciamos, El Dobe nos dijo que Se iba a Rusia con su padrino, nosotros no lo pudimos detener y el prometió que estaríamos en contacto. Como quedamos Sakura y yo solos sin el Dobe, empezamos a salir a diferentes lugares, y después de un tiempo empecé a sentir algo por ella.- Decía Sasuke, y no sabia como había dejado su orgullo de lado para contarle eso a Hinata. Pero lo que si sabia, era que él quería a Sakura, más no la amaba.-

-¿Y n-nunca han pensado en c-casarse?- Le dijo Hinata-

-La verdad, es de que creo que el amor no dura para siempre, Hinata. El amor es algo que se da por poco tiempo, y después que te cansas de esa persona, el amor se va y si tienen Hijos, serán ellos los que mas sufrirán (N/A: Esa es mi creencia, xD) – Decía Sasuke, creyendo en esa creencia.-

-Si te casaras, será porque crees que esa es la persona correcta. El amor si dura para siempre, es algo de lo que no te puedes escapar. La vida será maravillosa para ti, cuando despiertes y estés al lado de esa persona con la cual decidiste pasar el resto de tu vida, será maravillosa tu vida cuando llegues de tu trabajo y te reciban unas pequeñas copias tuyas y de la mujer que ames, eso es lo mas hermoso del planeta, el poder estar junto a tu familia día y noche, el poder protegerlos y entregarle todo tu amor. Esa es mi creencia.- Decía Hinata, sonriéndole.

-Hmp.- Contesto Sasuke, ya que por un momento, se imagino pequeñas copias de él y de Hinata corriendo por todas partes, pero después descarto esa idea.

Lo que no sabían era que había un paparazzi sacándoles unas fotos.

Después que comieron se fueron al edificio y justo cuando llegaron, vieron a todos los camiones con las cosas.

-Las 14:30.- Susurro Sasuke, viendo el reloj en su celular.

-L-les iré a a-abrir el apartamento.- Decía Hinata caminando hacia el edificio, siendo seguida por Sasuke, ya que vio, como los que estaban encargados en bajar las cosas, miraban embelesados a Hinata, Aunque no sabia porque le aparecía un malestar en el interior.

Son… ¿Celos?

Descarto al momento esa idea, ya que a Hinata, todavía no la conocía del todo, para estar de posesivo, pero aun así, no dejaría que esos estúpidos se tiraran a Hinata.

Después de unas 3 horas, de estar bajando, subiendo, agarrando y dejando cajas, Hinata pudo tener todas las cosas que había comprado en su apartamento. Ahora solo le quedaba lo mas dificil.

-Yo te ayudo a ordenar.- Le Dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Hinata-

-Pero Sasuke-kun, yo lo puedo Hacer, no te preocupes.- Le Contesto Hinata, sonrojándose un poco.

-Hmp, ¿Y que un mueble se te venga encima?- Hinata no respondió sabiendo la respuesta.- Yo lo hare además de que no sé que hacer en mi apartamento.-

-A-Arigato- Le Dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

-Hmp- _"Estaré mal, mira que ayudar a una persona que apenas conozco, definitivamente, caminar tanto me esta haciendo mal".-_ Pensó para si Sasuke.

Después de que Sasuke gruñirá, se dispusieron a ordenar el departamento. Hinata le saco el plástico a todas las sillas, sillones, etc. Mientras que Sasuke, armaba los muebles, roperos, etc.

Los dos por un momento, pensaron que seria genial, el poder arreglar así la casa para ellos dos, cuando vivieran juntos. Pero se regañaron mentalmente, por pensar estupideces que no ocurrirán.

Hinata vio que Sasuke, necesitaba ayuda para poder armar el ultimo mueble y con ese terminaban, asique decidió ir a ayudarlo-

-Sasuke-kun, déjame ayudarte.- Decía Hinata caminando hacia donde estaba Sasuke, para ayudarle con el mueble, pero habían algunas cosas esparcidas y ella tropezó con una tabla que había botada. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, mas este no llego, en cambio sintió unos brazos por su cintura y cuando levanto la mirada…

Estaba su rostro demasiado cerca de Sasuke, ambos sentían como el corazón le latía a mil y sin saber porque fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que…

Sonó el celular de Hinata.

Hinata se separo de Sasuke, y fue a contestar el celular, el cual marcaba el número de su novio. Y Sasuke se fue a seguir ordenando el mueble. La ojiperla se tubo que calmar un poco, ya que le latía fuertemente el corazón y no entendía el porqué.

-¿D-Diga?- Contesto Hinata-

-¡_Hinata-chan!, ¿Cómo estas? Dattebayo- _Se escucho la voz del Uzumaki.

-B-Bien ¿Y tú, N-Naruto-kun?- Le pregunto Hinata-

-_Bien, ¿Dónde estas?-_

-En mi a-apartamento con S-Sasuke-kun.- Le dijo Hinata pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Y Sasuke, que estaba oyendo, se quiso pegar, con la tabla que tenia en las manos, en la cabeza, al ver lo estúpida que podía ser Hinata. Sasuke le ordeno a Hinata que pusiera el altavoz a Hinata y esta obedeció.

_-¿Mm?, ¿El teme?, ¿porque estas con el Teme?-_ Y Naruto, como siempre tan despreocupado.

-E-Es que yo y S-Sasuke-kun, somos v-vecinos.-

_-¿Mm?, ¿Eres vecina del Teme? ¡Vaya!, Que bueno que seas vecina del Teme, así habrá un hombre cerca de ti y quien no mejor que el estúpido, Idiota e Inútil del Teme_.- Decía Naruto estallando en carcajadas, sin saber que Sasuke le escuchaba.-

-Naruto-kun, n-no trates así a S-Sasuke-kun.- Le Dijo Hinata, ya que le había dado miedo la cara de Sasuke.

-_Bueno, Bueno. Pero Hinata-chan, puedes confiar en él, ya que es un muy buen amigo, un hermano que quisiera tener, confiable, leal…_- Y Empezó Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke, se sintiera un poco Feliz, al saber que su casi-hermano, pensaba esas cosas, además de que Hinata, se alegró al escuchar las palabras tan hermosas que podía decir Naruto, acerca de Su amigo- _Y es Gay_.- Y Toda admiración que le tuvo Sasuke a Naruto por un momento, se fue al caño, dejando a la ojiperla de piedra.

-¿C-Como?, Pero si Sasuke-kun esta con Sakura-san- Decía Hinata, haciendo entrar en razón a su novio y que no dijera tantas estupideces.-

-_Si, pero yo creo que solamente es para que se olvide de mi_.-

-¡¿Ah?!- Grito Hinata.

-_Si pues veras, cuando éramos pequeños, me dio un beso delante de todos, entonces yo creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual casi nunca le vi con una novia.-_ Y Hinata vio sorprendida a Sasuke.

-B-Bueno, Naruto-kun, M-Me tengo que ir. J-Ja né- Dijo Hinata.

-¡_Ja Ne!- _Y Corto. Hinata vio a Sasuke, como le rodeaba un aura maligna y en la frente tenia las venas marcadas.

-Yo lo siento Sasuke-kun, n-no sabia que te gustaban l-los hombres, ahora e-entiendo porque no te quieres C-Casar con Sakura-san.- Decía Hinata, sin saber la verdad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Sasuke sorprendido.-

-Pero a-alégrate, que en otros p-países si te puedes casar c-con el hombre que a-amas- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡NO SOY GAY!.- Le grito Sasuke a Hinata, asustándola.- Es ese Dobe el que dice palabras sin sentido-

-P-Pero, ¿porque l-le diste un b-beso a Naruto-kun?-

Y Sasuke, que había terminando los muebles, hizo que esta se sentara y el le explico.-

-"_Juro que te mato, Dobe"_.- Pensó Sasuke, apretando su puño.

A Eso de las 19:00 horas. Hinata y Sasuke, ya habían terminado de ordenar todo y Hinata le pidió a Sasuke, que se quedara un poco para que ella le diera la comida.

-No es necesario, Hinata- Le Dijo Sasuke.-

-E-es lo u-único que puedo hacer p-por pagarte l-lo que has hecho hoy d-día por mi, a-además q-que es m-mi m-modo de p-pedirte disculpas por llamarte Gay- Y Sasuke se quedo a comer. Empezó a ver el plasma que tenia Hinata, mientras que esta estaba en la cocina.

Después de mas o menos una Hora, Hinata y Sasuke, ya estaban comiendo en la mesa, y cuando terminaron, Hinata se paro, y fue a buscar algo a la pieza de ella.

Sasuke después vio como Hinata volvió con la caja que había comprado cuando fue a esa joyería.

-Sasuke-kun, ten.- Le Dijo Hinata entregándole aquella caja.- Te la compre, porque no fue muy bueno a-andar con migo el día de hoy, a-además de todos los malestares que te hice p-´pasar.

-Hmp.- Gruño Sasuke, abriendo la cajita, para ver que contenía, y se dio cuenta de que era una cadena que tenia la insignia de los Uchiha.- Hinata, en vez de estar comprándome cosas a mi, deberías comprárselas a Naruto.- Le Dijo Sasuke, viendo la cadena.

-A N-Naruto-kun, ya le he comprado varias cosas, además el no estuvo acompañándome todo el día.- Le Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Hmp. Esta bien. Me tengo que ir, mañana tenemos que ir a la Universidad.- Le Dijo Sasuke parándose y Hinata siguiéndole.-

-¡Oh!, verdad que tenemos universidad- Dijo Hinata recordando.

-Hmp. Mañana te paso a Buscar para llévate a la Universidad. Que duermas Bien.- Y Se fue sin esperar respuesta por parte de Hinata, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada.

Cuando Sasuke, llego a su Apartamento, se fue al baño a ponerse la cadena.

-Hmp. Gracias.- Dijo Sasuke, sabiendo que no recibiría Respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

**KONICHIWA!**

**GOMEN POR LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE ESTABA APROVECHANDO EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI, OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Ahora a responder los reviews…**

**Jess: **La verdad es de que tampoco me gusta el Narusaku, pero a mi me dijeron que Sakura tenia que quedar con Naruto, entonces… no se que hacerle, pero te prometo, que en otra de mis Historias, hare que tu decidas con quien quede Naruto y con Quien quedara la frente de marquesina ;) y porfavor no te desiluciones u.u

**Neko-chan: **Tratare de seguir con esa actitud que tu me dices de la de Sasuke!, para no desilusionarte, y seguire con el Sasusaku (por el momento) pero como aparece en el capitulo "**él quería a Sakura, más no la amaba" **Esas palabras fueron dedicadas especialmente a ti! Ojala que te haya gustado y nos veremos en la proxima!. :D

**lady-darkness-chan: **Y Tu Como simpre, dandome un review! Muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegra al ver como me llega un review tuyo y gracias por decir "me gustan las buenas historias" eso quiere decir, ¿que mi historia esta en esa lista? Si es asi, MUCHAS GRACIAS, si no, espero que te arrolle un auto. Wkjasja Broma, muchas Gracias ;)

**Andrea: **Sinceramente, tu eres la que me hace mas reir, ya que, aunque no pueda verte, se nota que eres muy energética, no como yo que soy mas calladita xDD, pero bueno, ¿me demore demasiado? Ojala que no! Y espero super mega ansiosa tu próximo review! Cuidate!

**HYPERLINK " u/4272616/hinatacris"****hinatacris****HYPERLINK " u/4272616/hinatacris"****HYPERLINK " u/4272616/hinatacris"****: **Muchas Gracias!, la verdad quize hacer este capitulo del agrado de todos y ojala que te haya gustado, y esa frase "**Los dos por un momento, pensaron que seria genial, el poder arreglar así la casa para ellos dos, cuando vivieran juntos" **Te gusto? Iba para ti y ojala que te hayas dado cuenta, xDD nos vemos.

**Guest: **Tengo que seguirlo! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! La verdad es de que no quería seguir escribiendo este fic, waksjakjs broma, como dije anteriormente en otro capitulo, me prometo en terminar este fic, hasta terminarlo, ahora si muero antes, no se le puede hacer nada, xDD cuídate y Gracias!.

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y A LOS QUE NO SE ANIMAN A MANDARME UNO, QUE PUEDAN HACERLO DESPUES ¿NE?**

_**AVANCES…**_

_**-Bien, vamos a decidir los puestos, por favor, saquen un papel y luego digan el numero en voz alta y ese numero, va a donde lo llamaron, ¿entendido?- Decía Kakashi recibiendo un "Hai" por parte de todos.**_

_**-18- Dijo Casi sin emoción alguna Sasuke, pero se sorprendió con quien le tocaba.**_

_**-Aquí.-**_

**STOP!**

**NADA MAS DE AVANCE, EN EL PROXIMO CAP, LES PROMETO QUE HINATA ENTRA A LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Universidad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cuando Sasuke, llego a su Apartamento, se fue al baño a ponerse la cadena._

_-Hmp. Gracias.- Dijo Sasuke, sabiendo que no recibiría Respuesta._

Al otro día, Hinata y Sasuke se alistaron para empezar un nuevo día en la Universidad y cuando abrieron las puertas para salir de sus casas, se encontraron de frente. Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke y este solamente soltó un gruñido y empezó a caminar siendo seguido Hinata.

Al estar en el estacionamiento, buscaron el auto del pelinegro, subieron y partieron a la universidad "Konohagakure".

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos, estuvieron en total silencio, hasta llegar a la Universidad.

-Hmp, Con quien y que clases tienes a la primera hora.- Demando Sasuke. Hinata saco su horario que tenia en su bolso y lo vio.

-C-Contabilidad, Hatake Kakashi.- Respondió Hinata, mirando la hoja.

-Elegiste el área empresarial, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

-H-Hai.- Contesto Hinata, jugando con sus dedos.

-Además de ser socios, somos vecinos. Además de ser vecinos, somos compañeros.- Decía Sasuke en un susurro, ¿Cómo era que tenia que tener tanto en común con esa chica Hyuga? Era lo que mas pensaba Sasuke.

-¿S-Somos c-compañeros?- decía Hinata sorprendida.

-Hmp. Si, yo te llevare al salón.- Dijo Sasuke agarrando su bolso que estaba en los asientos de atrás y salir del vehículo, siendo seguido por una Hinata ruborizada.

-¿N-Nosotros S-Somos amigos, S-Sasuke-kun?.- Pregunto Hinata, nerviosa, creyendo que estaba errónea.

-Hmp, Claro.- respondió Sasuke, ya que aunque no lo creyera, eran amigos.

Cuando entraron, todos los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos. Las Fans girls de Sasuke, miraban con rencor a la ojiperla y los chicos querían confirmar que "esa" Chica fuera "esa" chica.

-A-Anno… Disculpe, Pero usted es ¿Hinata Hyuga?- Pregunto un chico castaño con ojos verdes, mostrándole a Hinata y a Sasuke, una revista, apuntando la portada, donde salía Hinata, en una fiesta de gala y que decía "¡¿La chica mas hermosa de Rusia?!".

-H-Hai.- Contesto Hinata, ruborizándose al instante, cuando todos los chicos se pusieron alrededor de Hinata y Sasuke.

Sasuke, nunca había visto esa revista con esa portada, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue ver a Hinata tan linda (claro que él no lo admitiría) y en cierto modo, tenia un aspecto… sexi.

-¡Es Hinata Hyuga!- Gritó un chico.

-¡Pero si es mas hermosa que en persona!- Grito un admirador.

-¡Woah que mona es! - Grito una chica.

Esos comentarios y más era lo que recibía Hinata, por su extrema lindura. ¿No lo creen?

Sasuke por un momento, sintió celos, pero creyó que era porque él siempre era el que obtenía toda la atención, pero en esta ocasión no.

Hinata respondía ruborizada a las preguntas que le decían los alumnos. En eso se escucho como llamaban a Hinata.

-Señorita Hyuga.- Dijeron entre todas las personas que habían ahí.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Hinata, poniéndose de puntillas para poder ver quien fue la que le hablo.

-Señorita Hyuga, soy Shizune Kurosawa. La directora la esta esperando para hablar con usted. Por favor Sígame.- Decía Shizune presentándose.

-¿Mm? Pero t-tengo que ir a c-clases- Contesto Hinata.

-Tranquila, después yo la llevo a su salón. Por aquí.- Dijo Shizune comenzando a caminar.

-E-Esta Bien. S-Sasuke-kun, adelántate, y-yo iré luego.- Y Hinata, se hizo paso entremedio de toda esa multitud para pasar.

-Hmp- Sasuke se encamino a su salón, siendo esta vez él el centro de atención, dejando a las chicas con los ojos en forma de corazones y otras suspirando por la caminada Sexy del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Shizune guio a Hinata, hasta una puerta café, en donde decía "Directora". La pelinegra mayor, toco tres veces la puerta, hasta que espero un "Adelante".

-Tsunade-sama, he traído a Hyuga-san.- Decía Shizune dejando entrar a Hinata.

-Gracias Shizune. Puedes retirarte.- Decía Tsunade. Hinata quedo sorprendida al ver a La directora, se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita, además de que lo que mas resaltaba eran esos 2 melones que tenia. No, melones era una palabra muy corta, para lo que tenia esa mujer. Mejor dicho, 2 Sandias, pero a pesar de todo, Tsunade era muy hermosa.

-Buenos días, Hinata. Yo soy la directora, Tsunade Senju.- Decía Tsunade con una sonrisa. Y Hinata hizo una reverencia.- Ven siéntate.- Y Hinata se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del mueble de la directora.- Antes que nada, ten.- Tsunade le entrego un papel a Hinata.- Kakashi-sensei, me dijo que te lo entregara porque ese será tu numero de banco en las clases- Hinata lo miro y asintió, guardando el papel en su bolso.

-Bueno, voy a ser un resumen de lo que te hablare, para que no nos tome tanto tiempo, y que puedas volver a tu salón de clases de inmediato. Con el tema de traslado, eso esta todo arreglado. Tu padre y yo hicimos todo lo posible para que no haya ningún problema en esto del traslado. También, estoy enterada de que eras la mejor estudiante en la Universidad "Sunagakure" por favor, hace ese mismo logro aquí, aunque con él será un poco difícil.- Decía Tsunade recordando a "él" dejando a Hinata confundida.

-Pero bueno. También me han dicho que eres muy popular, tanto entre los hombres como en las mujeres. Por favor, si tienes algún inconveniente o un reclamo, házmelo saber. Con respecto a tus materias, ya les dije a los demás Profesores que eligieran a alguien como tu tutor para que no estés atrasada con las materias, aunque creo que eso será imposible. Pero por las dudas es mejor asegurarse. Te deseo Un buen día, y espero que estés cómoda con la Universidad.-

-H-Hai, Arigato Tsunade-sama.- Decía Hinata parándose del lugar en donde estaba sentada y yendo camino hacia la puerta para irse. Afuera de la oficina de la directora, estaba Shizune esperándola para llevarla al salón de clases.

.

.

En el Salón…

.

.

Hace poco que había tocado el timbre, y los chicos del curso, estaban todos hablando de que la gran Hinata Hyuga, estaba en esa Universidad, al igual que rogaban para que les tocara en el mismo curso que ella.

Nuestro pelinegro favorito, estaba sentado, ignorando a todos los demás escuchando música. Pero en eso ve como entro el profesor de contabilidad, Kakashi Hatake.

-Yo~ Buenos días alumnos.- Decía Kakashi, que extrañamente, tenia un tapabocas. Los demás pensaron que debería estar enfermo.- Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, porque ahora empieza lo feo.- Les respondió con Una sonrisa que era visible por su único ojo, que claramente decía "Prepárense".

-Bueno primero que todo, para que empecemos divertido el año, vamos a elegir los puestos.-

-"¡¿_Eso es divertido?!"-_ Se decían mentalmente todos los alumnos, con una gotita estilo anime, ya que no les gustaba cuando el sensei, hacia eso, ya que les tocaba con una persona desagradable.

-_"Tsk, apuesto a que me tocara con una fangirl o con un idiota"_- Se decía nuestro pelinegro.

-Bueno, van a sacar un papelito que contiene un Número, los números estánrepetidos dos veces en distintos papelitos, para así, cuando alguien diga su número, el otro dirá ese mismo numero y se sentaran juntos, ¿Entendido?, ¡ah! También después llegara alguien mas, ya le entregue su numero, asique cuando llegue yo se la presento.__Bien, vamos a decidir los puestos, por favor, saquen un papel y luego digan el numero en voz alta y ese numero, va a donde lo llamaron, ¿entendido?- Decía Kakashi recibiendo un "Hai" por parte de todos.

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno, sacando un papelito de la bolsa que tenia el sensei y cuando todos sacaron el papel el profesor fue llamando a las personas para que digan sus números. Hasta que llego el número de Sasuke.

-18- Dijo Casi sin emoción alguna Sasuke.

-Aquí.- Todos miraron hacia donde venia esa voz, y se dieron vuelta encontrándose con la magnifica Hinata Hyuga.

-Oh!, Ya llegaste.- Decía Kakashi dirigiéndose a donde estaba Hinata.- Bueno, muchachos, ella es Hinata Hyuga, estará con nosotros el resto del año, por favor no se tiren a ella como perros hambrientos, ¿bueno?- Decía Kakashi sonriéndole a todos.

-M-Mucho Gusto.- Dijo Hinata, y los hombres se iban a balancearse donde ella, pero vieron la mirada que le dirigía Kakashi, asique prefirieron mejor quedarse donde estaban.

-Bueno, anda a sentarte con Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke levanta la mano.- Dijo Kakashi, ya que según el, Hinata no lo conocía.

-N-no es necesario, yo ya c-conozco a S-Sasuke-kun.- Decía con una sonrisa Hinata.

-¡¿Y Como lo conoces?!- Exclamaron todos los hombres, sabiendo que con un Uchiha no tenían oportunidad.

-El y yo, s-somos vecinos y a-amigos.- y Los hombres supieron de inmediato que no tenían oportunidad con el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke, para dirigirse a su asiento siendo seguido de Hinata, captando la atención de todos y todas.

-Bueno, ya que se conocen. Necesito a alguien, que sea el tutor de Hinata, para que ella esta a nivel con las materias, asique como ya la conoces, además de que son vecinos, tu serás su tutor por un tiempo Sasuke.- Los hombres por primera vez en la vida querían matar a Sasuke, además de ser vecinos y amigos, será su tutor.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no se lo podía creer, pero supo disimularlo, después de todo, les quedaban 2 clases mas, eso no significaba que seria su tutor en las otras clases ¿cierto?

.

.

Unas horas después…

.

.

Sasuke maldecía su mala suerte. La profesora Kurenai y el profesor Asuma, también decidieron por si solos, que él seria su tutor. Ni Siquiera le habían consultado y ya estaban eligiendo por su persona. Pero después vio a Hinata que estaba sentado al lado suyo, en la clase del profesor Asuma, y se dijo que no seria tan malo después de todo.

.

.

De desconocidos, pasaron a conocidos.

De conocidos, pasaron a aliados.

De aliados, pasaron a vecinos.

De vecinos, pasaron a amigos.

De amigos, pasaron a compañeros.

De compañeros, pasaron a tutor y alumna.

.

.

¿Cuánto mas era los que les esperaba a lo largo de este año?

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

**HOLA GENTE BELLA!**

**COMO ESTAN? **

**YO ESTOY MAL U.U**

**PORQUE?**

**¡PORQUE PUBLIQUE EL CAPITULO DEMACIADO TARDE!**

**SINCERAMENTE DISCULPAS! PERO EN LA SEMANA PASADA SE ME HABIA IDO LA INSPIRACION, PERO AUN ASI ME DIJE. "PROMETI QUE LO TERMINARIA Y LO TERMINARE"**

**BUENO EL CAPITULO 6 LO TRATARE DE SUBIR LO ANTES POSIBLE.**

**AHORA A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS…**

**Lady-darkness-chan:** ¿Quien crees que sera el que pondra los cachos primero según tu? SOLO YO LO SE! WKAJSKAJSAS NADIE MAS Xdd pero bueno ojala que te haya gustado, y si tienes alguna sugerencia, hazmela Saber ;)

**Hinatacris: **Ojala que esta conti tambien este hermosa, como decias tu anteriormente, y me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte, ARIGATO! =D

**Neko-chan: **Escribiste de nuevo dos reviews? Si es asi te respondo aquí mismo ;)

*Gracias por decirme eso de los avances, xDD ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior de la parte de Gay y espero que no estes enojada por publicarlo tan tarde, espero que te haya gustado! Ah! Y saludos a esa Inner que tienes como tambien saludos a ti ;)

* La verdad es de que a mi no me gusta el Narusaku, si no que hago historias con esta pareja, ya que no se con quien dejar a Naruto, a mi me gusta el Sasuhina en los fics, pero en el manga me gusta mas el Naruhina (Quien me entiende) en cambio a Sakura, la odio, pero no tanto ;) Pero aun asi, respeto tu opinion ;) no tengo porque decirte palabras feas cuando esa es la opinion de cada uno, yo no tengo porque meterme y gracias de todos modos por tu comentario xDD.

**Andre o Andrea ¿?: ** Hhehehehehehe gracias hehehehe muchas gracias por tu comentario hehehehe eres una traviesa hehehe eres loca hehehehehe eres genial ehhehehe cuando estoy en el liceo, me meto a mi pagina y aunque este con un dia pesimo (Matematicas) me dan risa tus comentarios xD hehehehehe me demore bastante hehhehehehe asique me puedes pegar u.u, pero gracias de todos mdos

**Guest: **Lo terminare te lo aseguro, ahora te puedo hacer una pregunta…

¿Eres hombre o mujer?, esque el otro dia, una amiga vio tu comentario, y quiere saber esa respuesta, ademas que a mi tambien mme dejo conn la intriga ¬¬ xDD ahora si eres un alienigena pervertido (a) del espacio exterior o que pertences al planeta feromona, no es necesario que me respondas xDD, gracias por el review y por todos los demas!

Arigato!

**AHORA EL AVANCE…**

_**Todos los alumnos, estaban en el pasillo, dejandole paso a esas cuatro personas, que dos de ellas hablaban animadamente.**_

_**Sakura y Naruto iban al frente hablando tan fuerte, que ninguno escuchaba los comentarios que podian decir los alumnos, sobre las personas que iban detrás de ellos.**_

_**-Mira que hermosa pareja hacen.- Dijo Uno.**_

_**-Me duele admitirlo, pero se ven muy bien juntos.- Dijo Otro.**_

_**-A Pesar que ame a Sasuke-kun, hace muy bonita pareja con Hinata-san. La prefiero a ella que a Sakura como novia de Sasuke-kun.- Comento una mujer, sin saber que Hinata y Sasuke los escuchaban, pero aun asi no dijeron nada.**_

**CORTE!**

**NADA MAS DE AVANCES ;) ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE HINATA Y SASUKE ESTUDIARAN JUNTOS POR UN TIEMPO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS Y A AQUELLOS QUE SIGUE MI HISTORIA, PERO ESPECIALMENTE A MI AMIGA MAGDALENA NAVARRETE, QUE AUNQUE NO SEA OTAKU O NO LE GUSTA NARUTO, ME HA AYUDADO CON ESTE FIC, ADEMAS DE QUE ELLA FUE LA QUE ME DIO EL TITULO. **

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**JA NE!**

**REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**ATARDECER**

**.**

_**.**_

_Ni Siquiera le habían consultado y ya estaban eligiendo por su persona. Pero después vio a Hinata que estaba sentado al lado suyo, en la clase del profesor Asuma, y se dijo que no seria tan malo después de todo._

Luego que terminara la clase del profesor asuma, Sasuke y Hinata estaban guardando sus cosas, para irse a casa, cuando de repente, por la puerta, entraron tres personas agitadas, ya que, habían corrido para ver a sus amigos.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Grito Sakura y Ino, para ir a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Teme!- Grito Naruto, también para ir a abrazar a su amigo, pero lo que no se espero, fue la patada en la cara, que le mando su tan cariñoso amigo Sasuke. Dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Dobe, no me muestres esa clase de cariño.- Respondió Sasuke, con su rostro sereno y ojos cerrados.

-¡Pero Teme!- Le grito el Naruto, sin embargo, una voz hizo que se callara.

-H-Hola N-Naruto-Kun.- Dijo Hinata sonriéndole a su prometido.

-¡Hina-chan!- Le Dijo Naruto, alejando a Sakura y a Ino, para darle un beso a su prometida, dejando a los que estaban en la sala, con la boca abierta.- ¿Como has estado?- Le pregunto Naruto, ignorando a las persona que tenia atrás de él y que mas en sima, estaba a punto de morir, en las manos de Ino y Sakura.

-¡NARUTO!- Le grito Sakura e Ino a Naruto, haciendo que este sudara frio.- ¡NOS HAS TIRADO AL PISO Y ADEMAS ME HAS APARTADO DE HINATA! ¡BAKA!- Y Sakura con Ino, empezaron a perseguirlo.

-¡PERO SI ES MI PROMETIDA, DATTEBAYO!- Les grito Naruto a las dos chicas, haciendo que las personas que se amontonaron en la puerta, escucharan claramente la palabra "Prometida". Nadie lo podía creer. Hinata, ya estaba comprometida y además era con una persona más estúpida que ellos.

-Sakura, cálmate.- Y Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que Sakura se calmara.- Los Cuatro sabemos que Naruto, es un estúpido e idiota, pero guarda tu fuerza para otra ocasión, en donde no haya tanta gente.- Dijo Sasuke, tratando de que su novia, no hiciera un escandalo. Pero eso no impidió que Ino no le pegara a Naruto.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Grito Naruto cuando recibió el golpe de su querida amiga Ino.

Pero en eso llego Sai e Ino se fue con él, ya que la había ido a buscar para que se fueran juntos a la casa.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto me conto que tu y Hinata-chan son vecinos, ¿es verdad?- Pregunto Sakura, sonriéndole a Sasuke.

-Hmp, si.- Contesto Sasuke.

-Que bueno, así Hinata ni tú se sentirán tan solos.- Dijo Sakura, que por una extraña razón, no sentía celos.

-Hmp.- Fue lo único que respondió Sasuke.

-¿Y U-Ustedes para d-donde van?- Pregunto Hinata-

-Vamos a la biblioteca, ya que tenemos que estudiar algo.- Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Hinata.

-Hmp. ¿Están en la misma clase?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Cielos, no. No lo podría ni soportar un día como compañero. El esta en Leyes y tiene que estudiar algunas cosas de unos libros y yo tengo que estudiar las cosas de medicina.- Respondió Sakura.

-Es que tengo que aprenderme algunas cosas de la historia de Japón, Dattebayo.- Respondió Naruto abrazando a Hinata por el hombro.

-Hmp. Vamos, que la biblioteca esta camino al estacionamiento.- respondió Sasuke, agarrando su bolso.

Todos los alumnos, estaban en el pasillo, dejándole paso a esas cuatro personas, que dos de ellas hablaban animadamente.

Sakura y Naruto iban al frente hablando tan fuerte, que ninguno escuchaba los comentarios que podían decir los alumnos, sobre las personas que iban detrás de ellos.

-Mira que hermosa pareja hacen.- Dijo Uno.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero se ven muy bien juntos.- Dijo Otro.

-A Pesar que ame a Sasuke-kun, hace muy bonita pareja con Hinata-san. La prefiero a ella que a Sakura como novia de Sasuke-kun.- Comento una mujer, sin saber que Hinata y Sasuke los escuchaban, pero aun así no dijeron nada.

-Si, pero he escuchado que Hinata-san, tiene prometido.- Dijo Otro.

-"_¿Cómo podían correr tan rápido los rumores?"-_ Se preguntaba internamente Hinata.

-Es ese chico que va delante de Sasuke-kun. Naruto Uzumaki.-

-Como alguien como Hinata-san puede tener a un prometido asi, Para eso yo seria el prometido, en vez de ese tonto.-

-Si, tambien he escuchado que Sasuke-kun es vecino de Hinata-san.-

-Esta mas que claro que hacen buena pareja.- Dijo finalmente uno.

-A-Anno…- Iba a decir algo Hinata, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Tsk. No digas nada, o si no harás que hayan mas rumores. Solamente, no los tomes en cuenta.- Dijo Sasuke.

Cuando ya habian llegado al estacionamiento, se dispusieron a despedirse.

-Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana, Te quiero.- Le dijo Naruto a Hinata, dandole un beso siendo correspondido.

-Adiós, Sasuke-kun.- Y Sakura le dio un beso a Sasuke. Pero se extraño el ver un collar en forma del clan Uchiha, supuso que se lo había dado la familia, pero a Sasuke no le gustaba usar esas cosas, entonces ¿Por qué lo estaba usando?

Luego de eso, Sakura fue a despedirse de Hinata. Y Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad, para decirle algo a Naruto.

-Naruto, espero que cuando llegues a tu casa, encuentres a todo tu Ramen votado además de el peluche Kyubi, estará destrozado.- Le dijo Sasuke.

-¿Mm?, porque lo dic...-Y Ahí callo en cuenta.- ¡¿Porque lo hiciste teme!?, ¡¿Que te he hecho yo!?- Le grito Naruto a Sasuke, sin saber la respuesta.

-Por llamarme Gay.- Y Naruto puso una cara confundido.- Ayer cuando llamaste a Hinata y le dijiste que era Gay, yo estaba ahí, además que estabas con el altavoz. Escuche todo lo que dijiste.- Y Naruto en ese momento sudo frio.

-¡Noo!, ¡Mi Ramen!- Grito Naruto agarrándose la cabeza.

-Y Eso no es todo.- Y Sasuke, Hizo una sonrisa malvada, asustando a Naruto.

Hinata con Sakura estaban de espaldas a Sasuke y Naruto y como estaban hablando tan animadamente, no escucharon el grito desgarrador que pego Naruto al ser golpeado salvajemente por su querido amigo-rival Sasuke.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Naru… ¡¿Pero que te paso?!- Exclamo Sakura, al ver toda la cara de Naruto golpeada.

-No lo tomen en cuenta. Vamos Hinata.- Dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

-H-Hai, ¡Sayonara!- Exclamo Hinata, yéndose con el pelinegro.

.

.

En el auto…

.

.

-Hmp. Ven hoy día en la tarde para enseñarte.- Demando Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su acompañante.

Cuando llegaron, los dos se fueron a sus departamentos para hacerse el almuerzo y que en cierto modo, sintieron que algo faltaba ahí, se sentían vacíos de un momento a otro.

Después de un rato, llamaron a la puerta de Hinata.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Hinata incrédula.

-Hmp. No se tu, pero a mi me han llamado diciendo que tendremos una reunión con nuestros padres.- Le dijo el Uchiha, haciendo que Hinata fuera a buscar su celular, que estaba encima de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de su padre y Primo.

-Hmp. Vamos.- Dijo Sasuke yéndose del departamento, para ir a su auto, de nuevo.

Hinata, rápidamente tomo su celular y siguió a Sasuke.

.

.

Cuando llegaron..

.

.

Hinata y Sasuke, ya habían llegado a las empresas Uchiha. Ya que sus padres acordaron hacer esta vez la reuniones ahí. Y como hace unos días atrás, Hinata y Sasuke, fueron el centro de atención, al verlos llegar juntos.

Cuando Hinata estuvo al frente de su padre, le pidió disculpas, ya que, su celular lo tenía en otro lado. Hiashi le dijo que no había problema, después de todo había llegado igual.

En eso Hinata vio a la esposa de su primo Neji. Tenten Ama, la cual tenía una barriguita de unos 5 meses aproximadamente. Con Tente siempre habían sido buenas amigas, algunas veces se consideraban hermanas, ya que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de las presentaciones, Hiashi y Fugaku, decidieron comenzar la reunión.

-Primero que todo, me alegra tenerla en nuestro medio, Hinata-san.- Le dijo Fugaku.

-Muchas gracias, Fugaku-sama.- Le dijo Hinata, sin tartamudear, ya que sabia que no podía tartamudear en un momento como este.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar la reunión, yo y Hiashi, queremos Saber, ¿porque cada vez que los llamamos a los dos, llegan juntos?- Le pregunto Fugaku a Sasuke y Hinata.

-Somos vecinos, además de que somos amigos y compañeros.- Le respondió Sasuke, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Ahora, ustedes, ¿Están en la misma clase?- Pregunto esta vez Hiashi.

-Hai, nuestros profesores pensaron que me podía quedar atrás con las materias, pero asignaron a Sasuke-kun como mi tutor, padre.- Le respondió Hinata.

Fugaku y Hiashi se miraron, asintiendo, ya que querían confirmar eso, para designarle una tarea a Hinata y Sasuke, claro que se la dirían en su momento.

-Bueno, empecemos con la reunión.- Demando Fugaku.

-Las finanzas, han estado bajando en este último tiempo y hay que actuar rápidamente con este problema, Sasuke, Hinata.- Dijo Hiashi, viendo como los morenos veían los papeles que se les habían entregado.

-Ciertamente, van a tener que ver todo lo relacionado con las empresas, asique les pedimos que además de estudiar juntos como tutor y alumna, estudien como aliados, en el tema de las finanzas.- Le dijo Fugaku, asiendo que ambos morenos asintieran.

Y Así, comenzó la reunión…

.

.

Unas horas después…

.

.

-Bueno, eso seria todo, muchas Gracias por su asistencia. Pueden Irse.- Les dijo Fugaku, parándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Después de despedirse cada uno, Sasuke y Hinata se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron rumbo al edificio para poder estudiar.

-V-Vaya, ya son las 18:00.- Decía Hinata mirando el Reloj mural que tenia Sasuke en su Living Comedor.

-Hmp, Estudiemos.- Demando Sasuke, para agarrar unos libros y empezar a explicar, ya que sabia de antemano, que esa Hyuga se iba a demorar demasiado en entender, porque obviamente Hinata era torpe.

.

.

Después de 30 Minutos aproximadamente…

.

.

Sasuke estaba realmente impresionado, Quien iba a pensar que esa Hyuga iba a salir tan inteligente. Cada vez que le explicaba algo, una, Joder, UNA sola vez y le hacia ejercicios relacionados con la materia, la chica parecía Maquina al resolverlos. Después vio la mesa, más de 15 libros había ahí para explicarle a la chica y esta los resolvía sin problema alguno, se podría decir que estaba como al nivel de él al entender rápidamente. Definitivamente, Hinata Hyuga era una caja de sorpresas.

-¿L-Lo Hice b-bien, Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Hinata, una vez que terminaron de hacer los deberes.

-Hmp.- Hinata lo tomo como un si.- Prepara algo de comer, en la cocina esta todo lo esencial para que puedas cocinar. Yo por mientras voy a estar ordenando estos libros y cuaderno.- Le dijo Sasuke mirando los cuadernos que tenia en frente de él.

-E-Esta B-Bien.- Dijo Hinata buscando el sarten las verduras y cosas asi.

Sasuke por un momento miro a Hinata, desplazarse fácilmente en la cocina y pensó que seria una buena esposa.

Pero después pensó y se dijo…

-_"Claro, una buena esposa para NARUTO"-_ Pensó recalcando la palabra, para recordarse de que seria la esposa de Naruto y no de él.

Luego de un rato, Hinata ya tenia toda la comida lista. Procedieron a sentarse en la mesa que había al frente del ventanal, en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad por lo alto que era el edificio, viendo como el sol, se podía esconder entre los tantos edificios que tiene la ciudad de Tokio.

-Que hermoso.- Comento Hinata, viendo el atardecer , teniendo el plato de comida frente a ella.

-Si.- Contesto Sasuke, tambien viendo el atardecer, pero después vio a Hinata, y se le abrieron los ojos, cuando vio la sonrisa de Hinata, con la paz que se le notaba en los ojos y pegándole el atardecer en la cara.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo Hinata, parándose de la mesa, haciendo que Sasuke, reaccionara de inmediato.- ¡Y-Ya vengo!- Dijo Hinata corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

.

.

5 Minutos después…

.

.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Grito Hinata, entrando con una cámara en la mano.- Me Demore porque no podía encontrar la cámara.-

-¿Para que es la cámara?- Pregunto Sasuke, con la intriga.

-E-Es Para q-que nos s-saquemos una f-foto.- Contesto Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Una foto?- Dijo Sasuke Incrédulo.

-Hai. S-Somos amigos después de t-todo. Y yo quiero una f-foto d-donde Salgamos los d-dos.- Le Contestó Hinata.

-Hmp.- Y Hinata hizo que Sasuke se parara de la silla, para ponerse de espaldas al ventanal y a la ciudad con el atardecer.-

-V-Va a estar con c-cuenta regresiva.- Decía Hinata poniendo la cámara, encima de una mesa que había.

-¡Flash!- Fue el sonido de la cámara al sacarse la foto.-

-Déjame v-ver como s-salimos.- Dijo Hinata viendo la cámara e hizo al instante un puchero.- Sasuke-kun, no saliste feliz, además de que estabas muy alejado.- Dijo Hinata mirando la foto, en donde el atardecer estaba precioso, pero ella estaba con una sonrisa y Sasuke estaba como a 2 metros lejos de Hinata, además que en sus labios no había ninguna sonrisa.-V-vamos a sacarnos otra.- Dijo Hinata, pero esta vez en vez de poner 5 segundos, puso 10 segundos para acomodar a Sasuke a donde tenia que ir.

Al final le dijo que tenia que ganarse al lado de ella y Sasuke por instinto puso su brazo por la cintura de Hinata, haciendo que esta se ruborizara y el pelinegro sonriera de lado.

-5- Conto Hinata.

-4- Dijo Sasuke.

-3-

-2-

-1-

-¡Flash!- Sonó la cámara.

.

_._

Unos Cuantos días después...

.

.

-¡Sasuke-teme! El otro día cuando me pegaste por llamarte gay, llegue a mi casa y ero-senin me pego porque estaba todo botado como tu lo dijiste y me mando a ordenar, además de que me pego, ¡Dattebayo!- Grito Naruto. Pero después se fijo en algo…

-Sasuke-teme, de donde Sacaste esta foto. Hinata-chan tiene una igual en su living- Dijo Naruto apuntando hacia una foto que tenía Sasuke, en donde estaban diferentes fotos. Naruto había llegado de improvisto a la casa de Sasuke, para verlo.

-Hmp.- Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina viendo la foto. Estaba él y Hinata, a espaldas del atardecer, Sasuke abrazando a Hinata y esta con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas y en la cara de Sasuke, aunque no se notara, tenia una sonrisa, pero no una ladina, sino una de felicidad.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

_Como están gente bella?!_

_Me demore?!_

_Si ya lo se u.u pero no tengo la culpa T_T' me quede pegada con los doramas, sobre todo uno que se llama Goong, que alguien me lo recomendó (__**Neko-Chan**__) Que me gusto tanto que lo vi todo. (Imagínense las ojeras que tengo) Pero bueno._

_Ah! Les quería hacer una pregunta_

_En este fic ¿quieren __**LEMON**__?, ya que alguien (__**Neko-Chan**__) ejem, Me lo pidio._

_Ahora a responder los reviews…_

**Hinatacris: **En serio te gusto el capi anterior? Woa! Creo que sere escritora cuando grande xD ojala que te facine este tambien, Sayonara y Gracias por el review, espero que sigas escribiéndome, Cuidate!

**Lady-Darkness-chan**: Wkajskajs puede ser que tengas razón en eso o puede ser que no, Solo yo lo sabre! Wkaskkjaskaskjsa Cuidate y Gracias por los reviews que en cada capitulo me mandas.

**Guest: **Si lo voy a seguir! :D oyee… con la pregunta anterior que te hice en el capitulo anterior eres un alienigena pervertido (a) del espacio exterior o que pertences al planeta feromona?, porque como no me respondiste, creo que eso eres xDD Cuidate y Arigato!

**Ciielo Riin: **Vaya! Es la primer vez que me escribes, me siento emocionada, ahora a responder esos 3 reviews que me dijiste…

*A mi tambien me gustaria ver esa foto, pero hay que conformarnos con solamente imaginarla u.u

*Te gusto lo que le hizo Sasuke a Naruto por llamarle gay?, Kwjkjasja espero que si!

*La verdad es de que si! Sasuke esta en la etapa de la negacion, ya que quien no querria estar con Hinata u.u

Arigato por tus reviews! Espero que sigas escribiendo, Cuidate**!**

**DeiDeixD: **Tambien es tu primera vez escribiendome, arigato!, nunca pense tener tanto reviews en apenas 5 capitulos (6 con este), y te recomiendo que te cambies al Sasuhina, yo la verdad es de que al principio leia puros fics Naruhina, pero despues me llamo la atencion el Sasuhina y comenze a leerlo y a escribirlo, claro que todavia me gusta el Naruhina pero en manga, y en fics me gusta mas el Sasuhina espero que me sigas escribiendo, Cuidate! =D

**Neko-chan: **U.U no me puedes perdonar…

PERDON! T_T' NUNCA PENSE QUE ME IBA A DEMORAR TANTO EN EL OTRO CAPITULO, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE HAGA QUE ME PERDONES, ADEMAS DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE DE LOS DORAMAS, ME DEJASTE METIDA CON GOONG! UN DIA DESPUES DE ESCRIBIRME, EMPECE A VER GOONG Y ME FASCINO! AHORA EMPEZARE A VER ROMANTIC PRINCESS (Ahora la estoy viendo) para despues seguir con las otras, y sobre hacer una adaptacion… lo estoy considerando, pero primero tengo que ver los doramas, ahora yo te quiero recomendar un dorama llamado Last3Cinderella, estoy pensando hacer una adapatacion de ese dorama tambien sobre el Sasuhina xDD

Ahora sobre lo que dijiste de los amantes, los padres, etc… te contare algo, pero en secreto okey? Algo asi sera mi historia Wkjakajaskkas no se lo digas a nadie eh! Mira que me enojo xD y con respecto al lemon, depende lo que digan los demas hare lemon, ya que tengo que tomar en cuenta a ellos tambien. Y perdon, pero no fuiste la primera en comentarme xddd Nos leemos y Cuidate Besos!

**Nanae:** Arigato por tu review eres nueva escribiendome y espero que lo sigas haciendo, ahora por tu dato me ayudo mucho, se nota que eres una Universitaria! O eso es lo que creo, yo apenitas tengo 14 años, pero espero que nos llevemos bien! Arigato y Cuidate!

**Andrea: **Como esta mi Humorista personal? Wjkajskajs espero que Bien y Gracias por alagarme :$$ me hiciste sonrojar xDD ahora yo tambien creo que nos llevariamos super bien, claro que yo soy mas calladita xDD pero me libero cuando escribo, ahora somos amigas despues de todo no? Ojala que digas que si, o si no me desilucinare hjehejejejje ojala que con este capitulo te hayas puesto feliz!, si tan solo tuviera tu facebook, Bueno si es que tienes, creo que nos hablariamos y nos conoceriamos mas seguido ademas de que te avisaria cuando subo los capitulos xDD pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi! Cuidate y besos!

PD: Desde ahora te llamare mi Amiga Humorista personal xDD

**Heuuee**: Gracias por tu comentario, eres la cuarta o cuarto nueva que me manda un review, espero que me sigas escribiendo y Arigato! Cuidate

**Sasuhinaforever:** Eres la Quinta en escribirme, arigato! Espero que me sigas escribiendo y me sigas leyendo, con respecto a tu recomendación, lo tendre en cuenta! A mi tampoco me gusta Sakura ni con Sasuke ni con Naruto, pero que se puede hacer cierto? Ademas de que no me agrada Sakura Arigato y cuidate!

**Ahora el avance…**

_**-Sasuke-kun, n-no encuentro m-mis llaves.- Decia Hinata rebisandose los bolsillos.**_

_**-Hmp, tendras que quedarte con migo esta noche.- Le contesto Sasuke, llendo camino hacia la habitacion de Huespedes, pero la puerta estaba con seguro por dentro y no la podia abrir, eso significaba que…**_

_**Tendria que dormir con Hinata en la misma cama.**_

Corte!

Espero que ls haya gustado el avance y esperen ansiosos, Wkjaskaaskkj los dejare con la Intriga xD Soy mala Wkjkjaskjask!

Ja ne!

**REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**Llave.**

**.**

**.**

_-Hmp.- Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina viendo la foto. Estaba él y Hinata, a espaldas del atardecer, Sasuke abrazando a Hinata y esta con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas y en la cara de Sasuke, aunque no se notara, tenia una sonrisa, pero no una ladina, sino una de felicidad._

.

.

Al Día Siguiente…

.

.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Hinata estaba limpiando su apartamento, ya que no le gustaba tenerlo sucio, a ella siempre le gusto lo limpio y ordenado. Hoy dia no tenian clases por diferentes motivos, asique decidio ordenar un poco su departamento. Y en eso que lo ordenaba, Empezó a limpiar los marcos de las fotos que tenia arriba de un mueble. En las fotos había de ella con Naruto o ella con su hermana o padre o primo, etc. Pero luego fue a limpiar la foto de su madre. Se detuvo para observarla y pasar los dedos por el marco de esa foto; a decir verdad, extrañaba mucho a su madre, siempre la encontró muy hermosa, y muchos decían que la Hyuuga menor, era la misma imagen de su madre.

.

.

**(Flash Back)**

**-"Papi, Papi, ¿Por qué mi mamita no quiere ver a mi hermanita?- Decía una Hinata de 4 años aproximadamente, en el hospital. Estaba muy feliz, porque su mamá, hace poco, le había regalado una hermana, pero lo que le daba pena era que su papá estaba llorando y su mamá, por más que la llamara no respondía. ¿Por qué su mamita no quería ver a su hermanita?, ¿Por qué no consolaba a su papá que esta llorando?, ¿Por qué no le responde?"**

**(End Flash Back)**

**.**

**.**

Al acordarse de su madre, sintió como una lagrima, caía de sus ojos perlas, pero la limpio al momento. En eso miro a la foto del lado izquierdo, y se le escapo una risita, al ver a ella y a Sasuke, abrazados y detrás de ellos el atardecer.

_-"A pesar de que ame a Sasuke-kun, hace muy bonita pareja con Hinata-san"_- Se le vino ese pensamiento a la mente, negando con la cabeza, debía desechar esos pensamientos, que no le servían de nada y giro un poco mas la cabeza, viendo esa foto de Sasuke con la bolsas de compras y se le salió otra risita, por lo gracioso que se veía Sasuke.

En eso le tocaron el timbre de la casa efusivamente.

-¿Ottou-san?- Pregunto Hinata incrédula. Vio hacia el apartamento de Sasuke y en este también se encontraba el pelinegro con su padre.

-"_Sabes que demonios pasa"- _Le había mandado con la mirada Sasuke, haciendo que esta negara.

-Escúchame Hinata. Agarra tus llaves y busca un bolso, en donde echaras tu ropa deportiva, ¿entendido?- le dijo Hiashi a Hinata, haciendo que esta los fuera a buscar. Mientras tanto Fugaku le decía lo mismo a Sasuke, y este obedecía con pereza.

El moreno fue a buscar un bolso a la sala habitación de huéspedes, para después salir e ir a buscar su ropa deportiva y echarla, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, era que Había dejado la puerta de huéspedes con seguro y la llave estaba adentro.

En diez minutos, Fugaku se subió a su auto y Hiashi a el suyo. Hinata se fue con Sasuke, ya que en cierto modo, le daba miedo cuando conducía su padre.

.

Y claramente tenia razón.

.

Fugaku y Hiashi estaban haciendo una carrera, y nadie Sabia el porqué, excepto la familia Uchiha, Sasuke sabía que tanto Hiashi como Fugaku, se tenían una rivalidad, que nadie sabia el porqué, pero aun así, en las empresas maduraban, pero cuando estaban fuera, eran unos niños chicos peleando por un juguete.

Sasuke recordó una vez, cuando estaba en el instituto, Hiashi había llegado con una enana, que era la copia de Hiashi pero en miniatura, y este le reto a Fugaku, de que si esa enana llamada Hanabi, le ganaba a Sasuke, entonces los Hyuuga eran mejores. Pero resulto que la enana perdió ante él, claro que si que sabia pelear esa enana, no por nada decían.

"Chiquitita pero peligrosa" y vaya que tenia razón ese dicho.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi y Fugaku, miraban acusadoramente a Sasuke y a Hinata; ya que, los mayores estaban a punto de saber quien ganaría en esa carrera, pero en el ultimo momento, Sasuke le puso pie al acelerador y les gano a los dos, ya que, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que sus padres, iban al Dojo Uchiha, para hacer otra competencia de Saber, quien era mejor. Y Hinata como obviamente iba con Sasuke en el auto, ella también gano, claro que le dio un tremendo susto le velocidad con la cual iba el pelinegro.

-Escuchen.- Dijo Fugaku atrayendo la atencin de los chicos.- Queremos que se vallan a cambiar y luego vienen hacia aca.- Les dijo Fugaku, haciendo que los dos morenos se fueran a cambiar.

.

.

Al regresar…

.

.

Hinata estaba con un buzo azul marino, medio descotado en la parte de arriba, con gorro, pero debajo de este, traía una Playera blanca y andaba descalza. Su pelo iba tomado en una coleta dejando sus 2 mechones marcando su cara.

Sasuke en cambio, venia con unos pantalones algo holgados negros, una playera blanca y estaba descalzo. Pero lo que le llamo la atención a Fugaku, fue el collar que tenia Sasuke con la forma de los Uchihas.

-Empiecen.- Dijo Fugaku.

-Hinata, es mejor que dejes esto, no quiero herirte, ya que soy muy fuerte.- Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero cuando se trata de las peleas, déjame decirte que soy un poco orgullosa.- Le contesto Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, cuando hizo la pose de los Hyuga y le indicaba con la mano, que atacara, con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Sasuke.-

-Hmp, Niñata.- Le había dicho Sasuke, corriendo hacia Hinata, con la intención de pegarle con una patada, pero Hinata puso su antebrazo, evitando el golpe.

Luego Hinata, rápidamente, levanto su pierna y le pego a Sasuke, haciendo que el pelinegro se fuera para atrás.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan buena, Hyuga.-

-No me subestimes, Uchiha.- Le dijo Hinata, yendo hacia Sasuke, con la intención de mandarle otro golpe, pero Sasuke lo esquivo rápidamente.

-¡Já! Te dije que Hinata era buena Fugaku.- Le Había dicho Hiashi viendo la pelea de su Hija con el Uchiha.

-Hmp, es verdad; es muy buena, nunca me espere que fuera así de buena.- Fugaku miraba la batalla tranquila.- Pero, Sasuke no se queda atrás.- Le había dicho Fugaku con una sonrisa ladina.

-Hmp, al menos esta vez no perderé, ya que esta en juego nuestro orgullo y 60 millones, que no se te olvide Fugaku.- Le había recordado Hiashi a Fugaku.

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado, Hiashi.- Fugaku recordó, como en medio del aburrimiento a los dos se les ocurrió la "Brillante" idea de apostar su orgullo y 60 millones en juego, para saber que heredero era mejor. Hiashi aposto los 30 Millones por Hinata, y obviamente que Fugaku aposto los otros 30 por Sasuke. Obviamente lo habían firmado en un contrato, pero no se acuerdan en donde lo dejaron. Después decidieron seguir viendo la pelea.

Hinata esquivaba los golpes de Sasuke, y Sasuke los de Hinata. Su velocidad era asombrosa, era tan rápida como él, su fuerza era impresionante. Sasuke, verdaderamente estaba impresionado, quien iba a pensar que bajo esa Inocencia, se escondiera una chica tan peleadora como ella. Definitivamente Hinata había cambiado

Le lanzó un golpe, pero él le detuvo la muñeca, quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos. Se acercó a su oído, advirtiéndole algo

Sasuke: Ríndete, no quiero herirte.

Hinata: Cállate Uchiha!

Gritó furiosa dándole un golpe en el estómago, algo que el joven no esperaba y que lo dejaba en el piso.

Siguieron peleando por unas 2 horas. Se podía ver que estaban cansados, con el sudor cayéndole por el rostro y como respiraban en forma agitada.

-Hmp, Te dije que Hinata es mejor en esto. Ya esta asegurada mi victoria.- Fugaku Miro a Hiashi sorprendido.

-¿Estas ciego?, Sasuke es mejor, es obvio que el ganara.- Le contesto Fugaku.- Como no ha ganado nadie, tendremos que esperar a ver, a menos que alguien nos interrumpa, pero es ilógico, ya que no le dijimos a nad-…-Pero la palabra se le quedo a medio terminar, al sentir como alguien corría la puerta y le gritaba.

-FUGAKU!- A Fugaku se le pusieron los pelos de punta, al conocer esa voz.- ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTO!- Le dijo esa persona a Fugaku, mostrándole un papel o mejor dicho el trato de los 60 millones que tenia con Hiashi, para saber que heredero era mejor.-

-Q-Querida, No es lo que P-Piensas.- Le dijo Fugaku con claro nerviosismo a su querida y adorada esposa Mikoto. Asiendo que tanto Hinata como Sasuke, pararan el combate para ver la escena.

-Te metiste en graves problemas, Uchiha.- Le dijo Mikoto a Fugaku; y este supo al tiro que en realidad si estaba en graves problemas, porque cuando su tranquila y adorada esposa lo llamaba por su apellido, eso significaba graves problemas. Hiashi a una lado de Fugaku, se rio por como estaba actuando Fugaku.- Y Tu no te quedas atrás; también tendrás problemas, Hyuga.- Le dijo la Uchiha, mirando a Hiashi, haciendo que este sudara frio. Los que estaban a espaldas, veían como Mikoto tenia una aurea maligna cubriéndola, y viendo como sus padres, estaban con la cabeza agachada pidiendo disculpas.

-A-Anno…- Dijo Hinata, llamando la atención de Sasuke y Mikoto.- H-Hinata Hyuga, M-Mucho G-Gusto.- Se presento Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.

-_"¿Como cambio tan rápido de actitud?"._- Pensó Sasuke, mirándola incrédulo.

-¡Oh! Vaya, asique tu eres Hinata.- Dijo Mikoto, que los presentes no se dieron cuenta cuando ya tenia agarrada las manos de Hinata y cuando el aurea maligna, se le cambio por una de pura felicidad.- Pero que mona eres, Hinata-chan.- Mikoto le iba a agarrar las mejillas, para apretárselas, pero Sasuke lo impidió.-

-No hagas estupideces, Okaa-san.-

-Pero Sasu-chan.- Le respondió Mikoto, con un puchero. Por un momento Hinata se quiso reír de el sobrenombre que le tenia Mikoto a Sasuke, pero ver la cara desagradable que tenia Sasuke, se le borro toda la idea.-Y Dime Hinata-chan, Sasu-chan no se a portado mal contigo, ¿verdad?- Le Pregunto Mikoto haciendo que Sasuke les rogara a Dios para que Hinata dijera que "Si" o si no su madre lo mataría.

-Hai, e-es muy c-caballeroso.- Okey, Sasuke le debía una a Dios.-

-¿Verdad que si?, ese es mi Sasu-chan. Pero bueno, vayamos a comer algo.- Mikoto miro acusadoramente a los que estaban de espaldas a ella.- Y Ustedes inútiles, invitan.- Dijo Recibiendo un "Hai" por parte de los otros dos.-

-Okaa-san, nosotros tenemos que irnos, Hinata tiene que estudiar. Vamos Hinata.- Le había dicho Sasuke, al ver que su madre iba a replicar.

-H-Hai, hasta luego.- Les dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, para luego irse con Sasuke.

-Hiashi, espero que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea de que seas mi consuegro.- Le dijo Mikoto Una vez que los chicos se habían ido.-

-Claro, no por nada le conseguí ese departamento a Hinata.- Le respondió Hiashi.-

-Cierto, pero, ¿Hinata-chan no esta comprometida?- Dijo Fugaku

-Hai, con ese Chico Uzumaki, pero todavía falta un año para la boda, y nadie puede asegurar que puede pasar en ese año.- Le respondió Hiashi.- Además de que tendrán que dormir juntos.- Y En eso, Fugaku y Mikoto sonrieron, viendo como Hiashi sostenía la llave del departamento de Hinata.

-Y Ni crean que se llevara a cabo este contrato.- Les dijo Mikoto rompiendo lo papeles.

-Hai.- Dijeron los hombres.

-Bueno, llévenme a comer.- les ordeno Mikoto.

-Hai.- Dijeron los hombres resignados al estilo Hashirama Senju en el manga 617.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Sasuke y Hinata, una vez cambiados, se fueron al auto, y ahí Hinata decidió preguntar una duda que tenia.

-S-Sasuke-Kun.- Sasuke la miro de reojo.- ¿Por qué M-Mikoto-san conocía a mi p-padre?-

-Hmp. Por lo que se, tu madre y mi Okaa-san eran amigas desde pequeñas, además de que siempre habían sido compañeras de curso. Cuando llegaron a la Universidad, conocieron a Ottou-san y a Hiashi; en ese tiempo, eran amigos-rivales, como ahora, y por eso llamo la atención de todas las mujeres de la universidad, excepto de nuestras madres. Eso hizo que nuestros padres se interesaran en las únicas dos mujeres que no los tomaban en cuenta y en una fiesta las cosas se dieron. Mi madre siempre peleaba con Hiashi, por saber a quien quería mas tu madre y por eso se llevan con tanta familiarización- Le respondió Sasuke, acordándose de todo lo que le había dicho su madre.

-A-Arigato.- Le Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al edificio y Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que fuera un poco a su departamento para entregarle algo.

-Toma.- Le dijo entregándole un cuaderno.- Ahí hay algunas cosas que tienes que aprendértelas.- le Dijo Sasuke.

-A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Ahora m-me podre ir a bañar- Dijo Hinata, buscando sus llaves, pero no las encontró en donde deberían.-

-Hmp, Que te pasa.- Pregunto Sasuke, viendo como Hinata revisaba sus bolsillos.

-Sasuke-kun, n-no encuentro m-mis llaves.- Decía Hinata revisándose los bolsillos.

-Hmp, tendrás que quedarte con migo esta noche.- Le contesto Sasuke, yendo camino hacia la habitación de Huéspedes, pero la puerta estaba con seguro por dentro y no la podía abrir, eso significaba que…

Tendría que dormir con Hinata en la misma cama.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

-¿Hm?, ¿pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- Le pregunto Hinata que estaba detrás de Sasuke, sorprendiéndole.

-Nada, anda a bañarte en mi baño- Le Dijo Sasuke.

-P-Pero, no tengo r-ropa; Mi b-buzo esta t-todo sucio.- Respondió Hinata sonrojada.

-Hmp, después te dejo una ropa, ahora a bañarte.- Le ordeno Sasuke. Y Hinata se fue rumbo a la pieza de Sasuke. ( i/4/4/ca/am 616 2396778 )

Después Hinata se dirigió al baño ( )

Sasuke por otro lado, estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, la cual no podía abrir. Resignado, fue a buscarle la ropa a Hinata.

Cuando entro a la habitación, escucho el agua correr de la ducha y se pregunto que seria acariciar ese cuerpo, ya que, cuando estaban peleando, se le vinieron a la mente unas ideas, muy eróticas, de Hinata en ese estado, estando debajo de él.

Desecho esos pensamientos, para buscarle la bendita ropa.

.

.

Unos minutos después…

.

.

Sasuke fue a preparar la comida y en eso sintió pasos que venían a la cocina.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Le llamo Hinata.

-Hmp, Quédate cuidando la comida, yo me voy a bañ-…- La palabra le quedo a medio terminar cuando vio a Hinata. Aquella chica con su sudadera puesta, su cabello húmedo y suelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas.-Q-que pasó c-con los pantalones.- Dijo Sasuke, regañándose internamente por tartamudear.

-M-Me quedaron g-grandes, y se me c-caían- Le dijo con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Hmp, yo me voy a bañar, cuida la comida. También dormiremos en la misma cama, ya que la pieza de huéspedes esta cerrada.- Decía Sasuke como si nada perdiéndose por el pasillo dejando a Hinata sorprendida.

.

En la bañera…

.

.

Sasuke se quería relajar un poco, y es que como siendo hombre tenia hormonas las cuales, en esos momentos, no le ayudaban mucho. Y en eso se le vino un recuerdo, de una vez hablando con Naruto

.

.

"**FLASH BACK"**

**Naruto lo había ido a visitar de improviso y le empezó a hablar estupideces como siempre.**

**-Oye, Sasuke-teme, Quien es mejor en la cama ¿Tu o Sakura-chan?- Le había preguntado Naruto.**

**-Hmp, no te metas en mis asuntos, Dobe.-**

**-Vamos, que yo te digo quien es mejor si yo o Hinata-chan.- Insistía Naruto.**

**-Hmp, como si me importara.**

**-Bueno, de todos modos te lo diré igual. A Hinata-chan se le pierde toda la inocencia cuando se trata de hacer el amor, se podría decir que es mejor que yo en ese sentido.- Le Dijo Naruto como siempre tan despreocupado.**

**-Hmp, ¿tan malo eres, en ese asunto, Dobe?- Le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.**

**-Claro que si Te-…-Y Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- ****¡****Oye****!- ****Grito****ofendido****.**

"**END FLASH BACK"**

-Ese Dobe.- Dijo Relajándose.-

Después de que se bañara, Fue a comer con Hinata, la cual, tenia toda la comida lista. Sasuke había salido con los pantalones de pijama, sin playera y en su cabeza una toalla blanca. (N/A: A Lo Sexy :BB xDD)

Después de comer, se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y decidieron ir a dormir. Cuando se acostaron Hinata se gano un metro mas lejos de Sasuke. A espaldas.

-Hmp, no tienes que estar tan lejos, no muerdo.- Hinata sintió como el aliento de Sasuke estaba en su nuca y sorprendida se dio vuelta, sin imaginarse lo siguiente.

Hinata cuando se dio vuelta chocando sus labios con los de Sasuke. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero aun asi no se apartaron.

Sasuke tomo la iniciativa de mover sus labios, siendo en un poco tiempo después, correspondido.

Ese beso estaba pasando a mayores y eso ellos lo sabían pero aun asi no se apartaron, si no que siguieron y Hinata, no supo en que momento, se empezó a poner arriba de Sasuke, sin detener lo besos, excepto cuando tenían que tomar aire.

Cuando Hinata estuvo arriba de Sasuke, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el de Sasuke, haciendo que el "Amiguito" de Sasuke, empezara a despertar.

-Sasuke-kun.- Le había dicho Hinata con una voz cargada de pasión, pero la burbuja que compartían los dos se tuvo que terminar al escuchar el celular de Hinata.

La ojiperla asustada, fue a contestar su celular, sentándose en el borde de la cama, viendo que era Naruto y que además tenía un mensaje de su padre, el cual iba a leer después.

-¿M-Moshi Moshi?- Dijo Hinata, tratando de regular su respiración, atrás de ella, Sasuke la observaba.

_-¿Hinata?-_ Le dijo Naruto.

-H-Hai-

_-¿Que te paso?, ¿porque te escucho como si hubieras corrido?_- Le pregunto Naruto extrañado.

-E-Etto…. E-Es porque estaba o-ordenando mi departamento, e-entonces estoy cansada n-nada mas.- Hinata se sentía fatal el menirle a su prometido, pero era necesario.

-_Esta bien. Bueno quería saber como estabas, espero verte mañana_-

-H-Hai, adiós, te quiero.- Pero No recibió respuesta, solamente escucho como cortaron. Se extraño, ya que Naruto siempre le decía "Te quiero" cuando terminaban la llamada. Después vio el mensaje de su padre.

"_Hinata._

_Tus llaves se te quedaron en el Dojo, te las he guardado y mañana en la mañana le diré a alguien que te las valla a dejar en el florero que esta al lado de tu puerta, en el pasillo. Que duermas bien._

_Hiashi"_

Hinata en ese momento se sintió fatal el estar engañando al que era –según ella- el amor de su vida.

-S-Sasuke-kun, lo que paso a-aquí no s-se puede v-volver a r-repetir- Le dijo Hinata todavía de espaldas.

-Hmp, no se volverá a repetir.- Le contesto Sasuke no creyéndosela ni el mismo ni Hinata.

Esa noche hacia frio, ya que estaba empezando el otoño, asique cuando Hinata se acostó, le dio frio, y Sasuke, para darle calor Humano, se abrazaron, quedándose dormidos. Sasuke abrazando a Hinata, estando esta de espaldas, y Hinata agarrando las manos que la tenían abrazada.

.

.

Con Naruto…

.

.

Naruto estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, después de tan "energético ejercicio".

-Me siento… mal por Hinata-chan.- Le Dijo Naruto a su acompañante.

-H-Hai y yo por Sasuke-kun, pero en cierto modo, me excita este "ejercicio".- Le respondió.

-Cierto Sakura-chan.- Le dijo Naruto posesionándose arriba de ella.- Que tal otra ronda.- Le dijo Besándole el cuello, para después subir a sus labios, tocándole el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, sacándole gemidos de placer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**HOLA GENTE BELLA! =D**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**LES GUSTO EL CAPI? **

**ME DEMORE GRACIAS A CIERTA PERSONITA (neko-chan) QUE ME DEJO METIDA CON LOS DORAMAS Y ELLA ME RECOMENDO 4 DE LOS CUALES 3 ME LOS SE AL REVES Y AL DERECHO.**

**ME INSPIRE DEMASIADO, CONFORME IBA ESCRIBIENDO, SE ME OCURRIERON IDEAS.**

**CON RESPECTO AL LEMON SI LO HARE, YA QUE CASI TODOS ME DIERON SU CONCENTIMIENTO.**

**QUIZAS TODOS SE PREGUNTARAN ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO NARUTO Y SAKURA SE LES SUBIO TANTO LA "ADRENALINA" PARA HACER ALGO ASI?!**

**BUENO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO EXPLICARE ;)**

**AHORA LES GUSTO LA ESCENA DEL SASUHINA?, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA ESPERA Y QUE SE QUEDEN CONFORMES, PERO ESTA HISTRIA TODAVIA NO TERMINA Y FALTA MUCHAS COSAS MAS. **

**AHORA LOS REVIEWS…**

**DeiDeixD: **woahh! Tu si que estas ocupada, y me gusto tu determinacion por el Sasuhina. La verdad es de que a mi tambien me gusta la version road to ninja y perdon por la intriga del avance, pero es que soy mala wkajskajsjas :P te a tocado un mes dificil, ni yo creo que soportaria tanto, si cuando escribo los cap, normalmente los hago en la noche y al otro dia me quedo dormida en clases y cada dia con un sermon nuevo de los profes pero me hace feliz que mi historia te alegre, espero seguir contando con tus reviews bye! Cuidate y no te sobreesfuerces. Beso.

**Ciielo Riin: **Wjskajsaskjsa gracias por tu comentario, y con lo que me sugeriste, tratare de hacerlo, claro que si involucro a Neji, castrara a Sasuke xDD pero eso de la sorpresa hacia Sakura y Naruto no estaria nada mal xDDD, para que asi sea el "ambiente tensamente irresistible" yo tambien quiero ver esas fotos, pero bueno, espero que me sigas escribiendo. Ja ne! Cuidate beso.

**Lady-darkness-chan: **Wkjaskjas si Sasuke esta marcando terreno al igual que Naruto con Sakura, pero en el proximo capitulo, les hare saber como ocurrio ese encuentor entre el Narusaku, (Que aunque no me guste) tengo que ponerlo. Espero que me sigas escribiendo y leyendo, sayonara! Beso.

**Hinatacris:** Ahora tendras que esperar impaciente la otra conti, pero claro todo a su tiempo, ademas de que yo tambien algunas veces me pongo pervertida, pero es la Naturaleza! Que se le puede hacer sierto?, creo que estaras de acuerdo con migo en eso ;) Bueno, cuidate y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Beso.

**Nn: **Jjeje parece que eres nueva escribiendome, y tranquila o tranquilo que lo seguire haciendo ja ne!

**Neko-chan: **a ver me escrbiste 4 reviews, asi que vamos a responderelos…

*Kwjakjsajs me mate de la risa cuando dijiste MALDITO CACHARRO DE MIERDA, me gusto mucho tu review y arigato por decirme una de tus mejores escritoras, ademas de que espero que esa escritora tuya, se le arregle el royo y espero que te siga haciendo feliz mi historia.

* Si soy cruel wkjaskjakjasas queria que sufrieras por dejarme metida en los doramas! Por tu culpa me tuve que desvelar todas las noches viendo doramas y al otro dia quedarme dormida en clases y que los profesores me regañaran y que les decia yo? "Esque neko-chan me dijo que lo viera" y como castigo me pusieron anotaciones negativas y todo por tu culpa! ¬¬ pero me alegra que me hayas enviado reviews. ^^ quiero hacer pronto un fic con esos doramas, pero todavia tengo la segunda parte de contigo quiero estar y tengo que hacerla pronto u.u asique tendras que esperar un poco.

*mejor hago el lemon y no el sueño, seria mas emocionante, ademas que en el sueño siempre termina despertando T/T que es esa palabra del ÑACAÑACA? Cuando la lei (En medio de clases) me puse a reir tan fuerte que me hecharon para afuera de la sala y todo por tu culpa! ¬¬

*Claro que eres mi amiga! Yo a todos los que saludo los considero mis amigos y espero que tu tambien pienses asi de mi, y que es eso de que no pudes dejar de mandarme reviews? Si lo se soy irresistible pero nunca pense que para tanto okno CX Espero que me sigas enviando reviews y arigato por tu advertencia ÑACAÑACA! (SE ME PEGO ESA PALABRA, TODOS LOS DIAS LAS ANDO DICIENDO :o ) CUIDATE Y BESO!

Pd: Ahora te dire MI ÑACAÑACA

**Andrea: **Mil disculpas mi amiga humorista personal! Pero en ningun momento me aparecio tu facebook, de todos modos, yo tengo mi face en mi pagina y aparesco como Ignacia A'lejandra (muy original yo) xDD llamame escritora personal no mas! No tengo problemas. Ademas de que siempre que escribo algo digo, "le gustara esto a andrea o a los demas?" espero que te guste y me sigas escribiendo, espero que este tambien lo ames y dime como te llamas en face para aceptarte, son las 3:36 de la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo xDD arigato, cuidate y beso!

PD: Como siempre, me sacaste una risa (escandalosa) sobre todo cuando estoy en medio de Matematicas.

**Kattyto: **Wkjakskjasks espero que no te hayan retado por No hacer el trabajo y estar pendiente de mi fic, espero que me escribas pronto y nos leemos! Beso y cuidate.

PD: PERDON POR LA RESPUESTA TAN CORTA PERO ES QUE TENGO SUEÑO Y QUIERO DORMIR, ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO SOÑAR CON MI ITACHI */* xDD y espero que este capi te ponga mas contenta.

**Sasuhinalovesam:** wkjaskakjaskjaska oh mi gosh! (palabra de **Andrea) **espeero que me sigas escribiendo reviews y a la pregunta que me hiciste, sera casi en los ultimos capitulos xDD ahí que ponerle dramaticismo primero, nos vemos y espero tu review! Beso

**Ahora el avance…**

**-¿Osea que ustedes nunca han acampado?- les preguntaron las otras seis personas sorprendidas.**

**-Hmp, les estan diciendo que no.- Le respondio Sasuke por él y por Hinata.**

**-Se nota que las personas ricas no saben lo que es acampar.- les dijo Sai.**

**-Ya se!- dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos.- Vayamos a acampar, Dattebayo!- exclamo haciendo que todos lo miraran incredulos.**

**STOP!**

**ESO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY AMIGOS! **

**NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE!**

**JA NE!**

**XOXOXO = BESOS Y ABRAZOS XD**

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

_**En este capi, empezara Naruto recordando el porque se acostó con Sakura.**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**AHÍ VA!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**De vez en cuando**

**.**

**.**

_-Cierto Sakura-chan.- Le dijo Naruto posesionándose arriba de ella.- Que tal otra ronda.- Le dijo Besándole el cuello, para después subir a sus labios, tocándole el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, sacándole gemidos de placer._

.

.

Al otro día…

.

.

**(Pov. Naruto)**

Cuando llegue a la Universidad, encontré que Sasuke y Hinata-chan, estaban distantes. La verdad no sé que habrá pasado entre ellos, para que no se hablaran, ademas de que siempre que le hablo a Hinata-chan esta en las nubes y un Sasuke malhumorado, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

Después veo que llega Sakura-chan. Me miro de reojo, pero ambos apartamos la mirada, ya que prometimos no volver a hacer lo que hicimos. ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Bueno…

"**Flash Back"**

"**Unos días antes…**

**Sasuke-teme y Hinata-chan, nos vinieron a dejar a la biblioteca, ya que yo y Sakura-chan teníamos que estudiar y mientras estábamos ahí…**

**-¡QUE NO BAKA!- Me Grito Sakura-chan propinándome un golpe.- ¡ESE NO ES EL LIBRO QUE TIENES QUE LEER!- Otro golpe mas.**

**-Pero Sakura-chan, ¡este tiene muchos dibujos! ¡Y me gusta!- Le grite yo, con un libro en las manos, el cual tenia muchos dibujos además de que se movían. Ese si que era un libro ¡muy bonito!-**

**-¡BAKA!- Otro golpe.- ¡Aghh! Déjame buscarlo.- Dijo Parándose de la mesa en donde estábamos.**

**Volvió y me propino otro golpe, con esto me voy a quedar más tonto que antes. El libro que yo necesitaba leer no estaba aquí y ella me dijo que era toda mi culpa, cuando la verdad no lo era.**

**-¡Aghh!, yo parece que tengo ese libro en mi casa, ven mañana y te lo presto.- Me dijo y ella siguió leyendo y claramente yo acompañándola, con mi libro de dibujitos que ahora que lo veo, en la portada dice 2-6 años, ¿Hmm? ¿Qué significa? Seguro que se trata de los años que dura ese libro, si eso debe ser. (N/A: BAKA!)**

**Al otro día, fui a su casa, pero sus padres no estaban, parece que andaban para la casa de una tia que estaba enferma y que no volverían hasta el otro día.**

**Me ofreció café y yo lo acepte, ya que hacia mucho frio y en un momento que yo estaba observando la casa, no me di cuenta cuando le tire el café en las piernas de Sakura-chan, ya que estaba sentada al lado mio. Ella desesperada por lo caliente que estaba el café, se saca los pantalones que traía y yo traje un paño mojado, frotándole la pierna y después de eso, no nos dimos cuenta pero ya estábamos en la cama de ella, y yo besándole el cuello.**

**Después de terminar de hacer eso, decidimos no volver a hacerlo mas y no volver a recordarlo."**

"**End Flash Back"**

Ahora íbamos caminando por los pasillos en total silencio, y me daba cuenta de como nos miraban los chicos de la Universidad, sobre todo a Hinata-chan y a Sasuke-teme ya que, para que negarlo, hacían una bonita pareja, pero yo quiero a Hinata-chan y aunque me haya acostado con Sakura-chan, por deseo, me casare igual con mi Hinata-chan-

**(Fin Pov. Naruto)**

Los cuatro chicos iban caminando a la cafetería, y en eso escucharon unas voces que los llamaban.

-¡Eh, Sasuke, Naruto!- Les grito un peliblanco con destellos morados, caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos.- Pero vaya, que chica mas hermosa tenemos aquí.- Dijo el chico agarrándole la mano a Hinata.- Suigutsu Hozuki, Mucho gusto, preciosa.- Le dijo besándole la mano a Hinata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, BAKA!- Le grito una pelirroja con lentes, muy bonita.

-Nada, Mi amor.- Le contesto el Hozuki con una sonrisa y sobándose la cabeza, mirando a su novia Karin Uzumaki. Prima de Naruto.

-Hmp, Estúpido.- Le Reclamo Karin.

En eso se acerca al grupo, Sai con Ino.

-Buenos días.- Les dijo Sai a todos, con una sonrisa sínica, típica de él, pero en eso noto la presencia de la nueva integrante en el grupo, la ojiperla, se acercó a ella, y todos vieron como le quedo viendo.

-A-Anno…- Hinata estaba nerviosa ya que Sai se le había acercado mucho.

-Mucho Gusto…- Todos miraron incrédulos a Sai, sabiendo que este iba a decir "Fea", ya que siempre ocurría cuando conocía a una mujer, incluso a Sakura se lo dijo y quedo inconsciente por una semana.- Preciosa.- Todos le quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos, ¡Ni siquiera a Ino le había dicho eso cuando la vio por primera vez!, y ¡¿se lo decía a Hinata?!

-A-Arigato. M-Mi Nombre es H-Hinata, e-espero llevarme b-bien con u-usted.- Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-A que es hermosa mi futura mujer, ¿Verdad Sai?- Le dijo Naruto, captando la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Futura mujer?- Sai movió la cabeza de Hinata a Naruto y De Naruto a Hinata.- ¿Estas con él por pena, por su pene chico?- Le pregunto Sai a Hinata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y todos se rieran, a excepción de un pelinegro que tenia una sonrisa ladina, y de un Naruto reclamándole a Sai.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Le grito Ino A Hinata para ir a Abrazarla, fuerte y "cariñosamente".

-La estas aplastando con tu peso, Ino-cerda.- Le Dijo Sakura.

-¡¿Ah?!- Ino Solto A Hinata.- ¿Y Quien eres tu para decírmelo?, Frente de Marquesina- Y Ahí empezaba su ya tan común pelea.

-Asique tu eres la famosa Hinata Hyuuga.- Le estuvo mirando un largo rato para después estirarle la mano- Karin Uzumaki, Mucho Gusto.-

-El Gusto es mio.- Le dijo Hinata, aceptando la mano en saludo, pero después Karin separo las manos para decirle a las mujeres que metían mucho ruido y que se callaran.

-¡Aghh! Que molestas son- Les grito un peli café. Kiba Inuzuka, llegando con Shino Aburame.

-Tu también puedes ser molesto, Kiba.- Le Recalco el Aburame, llegando a donde estaban sentados sus amigos, mirando a Hinata, quien estaba hablando con Suigutsu.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hinata.- Y Hinata, Se miro en la dirección del Aburame al reconocer esa voz, sorprendiéndose grandemente.

-S-Shino-Kun.- Decía Hinata parándose para ir a abrazarlo, pero todo lo que vieron fue como una cabellera café, abrazaba a Hinata.-

-¡Hinata-chan!- Le grito Kiba, abrazándola- ¡Escuche los rumores pero nunca crei que seria verdad!-

-K-Kiba-Kun- Le dijo Hinata, asfixiándose.

-Suéltala Kiba, la asfixias.- Le reclamo Shino, separando al Inuzuka de la chica.

-¿Se conocen?- El primero en salir de la impresión fue Karin.

-Claro, éramos los mejores amigos y compañeros.- Le Dijo Kiba a Hinata- Claro hasta que Hinata se fuera en el primer año de la Secundaria.- Un aura depresiva lo cubrió.

-P-Pero ¿como Se c-conocen Con Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata incrédula.

-¿Mm?, Un año después que te fuiste, este estúpido se convirtió en nuestro compañero.-

-¡Oye Kiba!- Le grito Naruto.- No Abraces de esa manera a mi prometida, Dattebayo.-

-¿Prometida?-Dijo Kiba Incrédulo.- Si te querías casar con un Zorro, Te lo hubiera conseguido Hinata- Le dijo Kiba, recibiendo un "¡Hey!" por parte de Naruto.

-Hinata.- Hablo el Aburame.- Respetare tus decisiones si te quieres casar con ese idiota.-

-Tsk, todos creen que Hinata-chan no es para mi.- Se oyó decir del Uzumaki, cruzándose de brazos. Todos lo miraron y claramente con la mirada le Decían "Claro que no es para ti, Baka"-

Después de ese encuentro amigable, se sentaron todos se sentaron en una mesa, Sacando diferentes temas de conversación.

-¿Ósea que ustedes nunca han acampado?- les preguntaron las otras ocho personas sorprendidas.

-Hmp, les están diciendo que no.- Le respondió Sasuke por él y por Hinata.

-Se nota que las personas ricas no saben lo que es acampar.- les dijo Sai.

-¡Ya se!- dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos.- Vayamos a acampar, Dattebayo!- exclamo haciendo que todos lo miraran incrédulos.

.

.

Unos días después…

.

.

El grupo de Diez personas estaban bajando las cosas de la camioneta que los había llevado hasta allí.

Naruto después de todo, convenció a Todos de ir a acampar. Yendo a una playa, que a la misma vez tenía un bosque, perfecto para acampar. Ese lugar era muy conocido por los lugares tanto románticos como misteriosos que podía tener.

-Naruto, ¿porque nos bajamos aquí?- Pregunto Ino, y es que se tenia que bajar en el camping donde iban a estar, pero ¿Por qué se bajaban ahí?-

-Para hacerlo mas interesante, Dattebayo.- Y ahí todos empezaron a sudar frio, temiendo lo peor.- Vamos a ir a pie hasta el camping, pero…- Hizo una pausa.- Tendremos que ir en pareja por caminos diferentes. Pero si se pierden, las otras personas no los irán a buscar hasta el otro dia.- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hmp, ya me imaginaba algo así.- Dijo Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

-Bueno, escojan su pareja.- Les dijo Naruto.

-¡Yo con Hinata-chan!- Se oyeron cuatro voces, gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Ah?! Yo lo dije primero, chico perro.- Le dijo Naruto a Kiba.

-Mejor cállate, zorro.- Le respondió Kiba.

-Ino-cerda, yo quiero ir con Hinata-chan.-Demando Sakura.

-¡¿Ah?! Yo dije primero, tabla de planchar- Contrataco Ino.

Y Los cuatro, empezaron a pelear entre si, para saber quien se iba con Hinata.

Shino, para no enredar más las cosas, decidió hacer papelitos del uno al cinco, pero que iban repetidas dos veces, para así saber quien seria su compañero.

-Saquen ustedes también un numero.- A regañadientes, los que estaban peleando sacaran un numero, cruzando los dedos para que le tocaran con Hinata.

-¿Quien todo el 1?- Pregunto Shino.

-¡Yo!- Dijeron Ino y Sai. La pelirrubia estaba mal por no tocarle con Hinata, pero al menos le toco con su novio.

-¿El 2?.-

-Yo- Dijeron Karin con Suigutsu.

-¿El 3?-

-Yo.- Dijeron Sakura con Naruto, mirándose incrédulos, al saber que les tocaría de compañeros.

-¿Quién es mi compañero?- Pregunto Shino, refiriéndose al numero 4.

-Tsk, yo quería con Hinata-chan.- Dijo Kiba, sabiendo que el seria el compañero del Aburame.

-Tampoco es muy agradable ir contigo, Kiba.- Le Respondió Shino.- Bueno, los que sobran serian Hinata con Sasuke, que supongo tienen el numero 5.- Dijo Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos morenos, viendo como Hinata se sonrojaba y miraba de reojo a Sasuke, y como Sakura con Naruto, se ponían cada vez mas nerviosos, todo siendo observado por unos ojos negros, tapados por unos lentes.

-Bueno, hay que agradecer que el clima esta bueno para ir a acampar.- Decía Ino, recibiendo una brisa playera en la cara, haciendo que la disfrutara. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y era mejor apurarse. A pesar de empezar a entrar en otoño, se notaba que todavía quedaba verano, cada uno agarro sus cosas y se la echaron a la espalda.

-También dicen que aquí hay fantasmas.- Dijo El Inuzuka asustando a cierta ojiperla y cierto ojiazul.- Y Nada de cochinadas.- Grito El Inuzuka a las dos parejas que les toco juntas.

-Bueno, vamos.- Y los chicos se separaron yendo con su respectiva pareja.

.

.

Con Sakura y Naruto…

.

.

Ellos habían ido por la playa, para así no perderse fácilmente. El ambiente entre los dos estaba tenso, ya que cada uno tenía el pensamiento de la noche que pasaron juntos.

-Sakura-chan.- Naruto fue el primero en tomar la palabra.- Perdón. Sé que no hicimos bien al serle infiel a nuestra pareja.- Hizo una pausa.- Pero, yo no quiero dejar ir a Hinata-chan, porque yo la quiero y de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella.- Le dijo serio, haciendo que Sakura sonriera entre dolida y alegre por su amigo.

-Claro, yo también me siento mal por engañar a Sasuke-kun, pero sabemos ambos que solamente fue una noche que no se volverá a Repetir.- A Sakura cuando escucho las palabras del ojiazul de querer a Hinata, por un momento se sintió dolida, pero desecho esos sentimientos.

-¿Amigos?- Dijo Naruto estirando la mano, agarrándola con la de Sakura, sonriéndose- Ahora, Sakura-chan, ¿me puedo acercar a ti?- Pregunto Naruto Con claro nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me…. Me dan Miedo…. Los Fantasmas.- Y Sakura se largo a reír.

Ambos se sentían alegres, porque se sentían libres, pero aun así sabían que no se olvidarían de esa noche, que sin saberlo, después la repetirían varias veces.

.

.

Con Sasuke y Hinata…

.

.

Hinata estaba mirando para todos lados a ver si había algún fantasma, ya que estaban en medio del bosque y el ojinegro lo único que podía hacer era mirarla divertido.

-¿Que pasa Hyuuga?, ¿Le temes a los fantasmas?- Le comento con una sonrisa ladina.

-C-Claro que n-no, S-Sasuke-kun- Respondió Hinata, pero en eso, sintió como se movieron unas ramas. Aterrada fue a abrazar al ojinegro, haciendo que a este lo tomara por sorpresa y que rodaran juntos por una bajada, cayendo en una regadera de agua, pero pequeñita, que con suerte les llegaba a los tobillos, pero que como cayeron acostados, les mojo la espalda, piernas y nalgas.

-Tsk, Hyuuga, era una pinche ardilla.- Decía Sasuke adolorido, ya que este se había llevado casi todo el peso de la Hyuuga.

-G-Gomen.- Decía Hinata avergonzada.

-Hmp, Parece que nos hemos perdido.- Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia arriba viendo la bajada y que le era casi imposible subirla; pero después se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Y Mis cosas?- Dijo Sasuke, pero después se le vino a la mente, que cuando la Hyuuga salto sobre él, a ambos se le cayeron las cosas; en resumen: Tenían las cosas arriba de la bajada y que no la podrían buscar.

Y Hinata, ahí callo en cuenta, de que a ella tambien le faltaban sus cosas.

-¿Q-Que Haremos?- Pregunto Hinata, ya que si se quedaban la noche ahí no tendrían donde dormir. Sasuke empezó a ver como el agua corría y se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

.

"**-¡Nissan, vamos apúrate!- Grito un Sasuke de unos 8 años**

**-Sasuke, no vayas tan rápido, te puedes caer.- Y Valla que tenia Razón, ya que cuando estaba por alcanzar a Sasuke, este se callo en una regadera, mojándose completamente.- Tonto Hermano Menor, no te alejes de mi.- Le Dijo Itachi, pegándole con 2 dedos en la frente.**

**-Eso duele, Nissan.- Dijo Con un puchero**."

.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

.

-Vamos, se a donde ir.- Dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar, siguiendo el trayecto de la regadera.

Hinata iba atrás de él siguiéndolo, ya que no quería perderse.

.

.

Con los chicos…

.

.

Todos habían llegado al campamento, pero faltaban los morenos, haciendo que sus parejas se preocuparan y quisieran ir a buscarlos.

-Ustedes dijeron que no se podía ir a buscar a nadie hasta el otro día, tranquilos que ya llegaran y si no llegan, Sasuke protegerá a Hinata y ustedes lo saben muy bien.- Dijo Ino, Tratando de calmar a los chicos.

-Si, pero creo que el que protegerá a Hinata, será ella misma- Comento Naruto.

-Incluso creo que Hinata protegerá a Sasuke.- Recalco el Inuzuka.

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sakura confusa alrededor de la fogata en donde todos se estaban calentando.

-Hinata desde chica a sabido el karate y siempre a sido una de las mejores, no hay de que preocuparse- Contesto el Aburame. Los chicos un poco mas calmados, sabían que esos dos se protegerían mutuamente.

.

.

Con Sasuke y Hinata…

.

.

Hinata miraba maravillada la cabaña que tenia al frente de ella y del moreno.

-S-Sasuke-Kun, Como c-conoces esta c-casa- Pregunto Hinata, mirando toda la casa.

-Es de mi familia.- Contesto Sasuke.- Algunas veces vengo con mi Okaa-san, Otou-san o Mi Nissan, pero la mayoría del tiempo vengo a pensar, ya que me gusta este lugar.- Dijo El Uchiha, buscando entre unas masetas, que estaban a los lados de la cabaña, una llave, para entrar encontrándola al instante.-Pasa.- Pero cuando se dio vuelta, no vio a Hinata, para luego verla en el muelle (Por asi decirlo) que estaba al frente del lago.

Sasuke para encontrar la casa, había seguido el trayecto del agua, encontrándose con el lago y que al frente del lago, estaba la casa de la familia Uchiha.

Hinata estaba maravillada por la vista que tenia, al frente de ella se encontraba la luna llena en su alto esplendor, iluminando todo a su paso, haciendo reflejos en el agua. Despues miro para debajo de donde estaba, haciendo que su reflejo se viera en el agua, pero se asusto tanto cuando de repente vio al Uchiha Junto a ella, que lo paso a empujar; Sacando como resultado, que el Uchiha se cayera al agua.

-Tsk, No sé que es lo chistoso, Hyuuga.- Dijo El Uchiha empapado de pies a cabeza; en esa parte del lago, estaba baja, que con suerte el agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los abdominales. Hinata al verlo empapado, no lo pudo evitar y soltó una risita, poniéndose la mano al instante en la boca, pero aun asi la risita no paraba.-

-Hmp, Mejor ayúdame.- El Uchiha alargo la mano, para que la ojiperla la tomara y así Sasuke se subiera a la superficie, pero con lo que no conto, fue que el Ojinegro la tomara de la mano y que con fuerza, la tirara al agua.

-El que ríe último, ríe mejor.- Le Comento el Uchiha con su mueca tan característica.

-S-Sasuke-kun, n-no se n-nadar.- Dijo Hinata sacando la cabeza de vez en cuando. El Uchiha la agarro de la cintura, estando un poco asustado- Era broma.- Le dijo Hinata con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa que al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke desde que había besado a la chica, se le hacían apetecibles esos labios y que ahora que estaba cerca el uno del otro, no se dio cuenta cuando, pero ya estaba a centímetros de darse un beso.

A Hinata le pasaba lo mismo, que al ver que le Uchiha miraba sus labios y se acercaban no lo pudo aguantar y cerro su ojos, diciéndole claramente al Uchiha que ella también lo quería.

El Uchiha sin aguantarlo mas, junto esa distancia que tenia del rostro de la chica, Besándose.

Empezó con un beso calmando, mostrando cuento querían que eso ocurriera. Sasuke paso su lengua por los labios de la Hyuuga pidiendo que abriera la boca y esta gustosa acepto, haciendo una batalla de lenguas. Hinata paso sus brazos por el cuello de el Uchiha y este la apego mas a su cuerpo. Pronto La escases de aire les hizo falta, haciendo que se separaran del tan glorioso beso.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pegando sus frentes. Blanco contra Negro, que a Hinata le corrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal al ver como el Uchiha sonreía de lado. Solamente le dio tiempo para gritar, al sentir como el Uchiha los había hundido a ambos y que abajo del agua, se dieran otro beso, en el cual el Uchiha le agarro el rostro con cariño.

Después de darse algunos besos bajo el agua, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, haciendo que ambos sacaran la cabeza respirando agitadamente. Hinata aprovecho esa oportunidad para tirarle un poco de agua al Uchiha, y que el Uchiha como detestaba perder, también contrataco. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que en un momento que Hinata no supo cuando, sintió los brazos del pelinegro alrededor de su cintura y que después le besara los labios, siendo correspondido.

.

.

Después…

.

.

-S-Sasuke-kun, ¿D-Donde están l-las cosas?.- Pregunto Hinata a punto de cocinar. Cuando salieron del lago-El cual les costó bastante salir- Fueron a comer algo, ya que tenían hambre. Por suerte los Uchiha tenían a alguien que de vez en cuando, traía comida y que cuidaba la casa.

Sasuke fue a buscar las cosas que le dijo Hinata, para poder preparar la comida.

Después de preparar la comida, se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

-Hmp, hay dos piezas, pero hay una cama que no tiene Colchón, asique dormiremos en la misma cama, otra vez.- Sasuke sonrió ladino cuando Hinata se ruborizo.- Pervertida.-

-N-No Lo S-Soy.- Comento Hinata sonrojada.

-Hmp, Hay que agradecer de que había algo de ropa aquí, o si no, tendríamos que dormir desnudos.- Comento divertido, haciendo que la Chica hiperventilara. En esa casa, siempre dejaban algo de ropa, para poder cambiarse si en algún momento, llegaban de improvisto a esa casa.

Después de comer, se fueron a acostar en una cama de dos plazas. Hinata no sabia si debía acostarse o no, pero vio como el Uchiha se acostaba como si nada, y le decía con la mano que ella también se acostara al lado de él.

Hinata se acostó y quedo su rostro cerca del Uchiha. Tomando la iniciativa, le dio un beso, siendo correspondida.

-Hmp, Y Pensar que fuiste tu la que me dijiste que no lo volveríamos a hacer.- Comento El Uchiha cuando terminaron el beso.

-P-Pero, es b-bueno hacerlo de v-vez en cuando.- Contesto Hinata un poco ruborizada.

-Hmp, Tienes razón.- Sasuke le dio otro beso, pero que duro poquito.- Ven.- Abrio los brazos para que abrazara a Hinata, haciendo que esta se refugiara en los brazos del pelinegro, respirando su aroma tan varonil.

Ambos sabían que estaba mal lo que hacían, que engañaban a su pareja, pero no se arrepentían.

Si no que tenian algo que le rondaba la cabeza

.

.

¿Por qué se sentían tan felices?

.

.

* * *

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

**QUIZAS SE PREGUNTAN ¿PORQUE ME DEMORO TANTO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS? **

**ES PARA QUE USTEDES ME ESCRIBAN REVIEWS Y YO SE LOS RESPONDA Y TAMBIEN PARA DEJARLES CON LA INTRIGA XDD**

**ADEMAS DE QUE ESTAS SEMANAS LAS TUVE MUY OCUPADAS, YA QUE SOY LA PRESIDENTA DE MI CURSO Y TENIA QUE ESTAR HACIENDO UNA COSA Y OTRA. YA QUE SE ME ACERCAN LAS FIESTAS PATRIAS EN MI PAIS, EN EL CUAL TENIAMOS QUE HACER CON MI CURSO UNA FONDA Y DISTINTAS COSAS.**

**PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES RECOMPENSARA EL OTRO.**

**UNA PREGUNTA!**

**¿Quién les gusta mas?**

**Itachi**

**Sasori**

**Deidara**

**Gaara.**

**Respondan pliss!**

* * *

**AHORA A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS…**

**Cielo Riin: **YO TENGO A MI PAPI PARECIDO AL DE HINATA. CASI SIEMPRE HACE COMPETENCIAS CON UN HERMANO DE MI MAMA, PERO ES MUY DIVERTIDO. Te tomo por sorpresa lo de Sakura y Naruto ehh~ tratare de seguir haciendo eso! Wkasjaksj en la pelea quería hacer que Sasuke saliera victorioso, pero después dije "Hinata tambien lo puede hacer" asique por eso hice un empate. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Saludos y cuidatee.

**Hinatacriss: **Verdad que si es hermoso mi fic! Hinata con Sasuke lo desubriran cuando estén termianando los capitulo, (que no se cuanto falta) pero parece que mas de 5 xD espero que estes contenta con este capi, ya que trate de ponerle lo mas Sasuhina posible para ti. Nos vemos y cuento con tu review!

**DeiDeixD**: Tranquila Tranquila que luego aparecerán ese trio. Como voy a dejar afuera a mi Itachi-kun cuando es tan lindo! Y akatsuki tambien aparecerá, claro que no aparecerá mucho. Tranquila que ya aparecerá pronto la parte de… (mirada pervertida */*) tu no te sobresfuerzes mucho porque yo se que seras capas! Cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que quieras! A pesar de que quizás estemos lejos, te apoyare! Con el avance de hoy dia te lo dedico a ti! Y espero que te vaya a gustar. Cuidate, saludos, besos y no te sobreesfueres!

**Lady-darkness-chan**: Wkjaskjas como que no te lo esperabas, si fuiste tu la que me dijo que Naruto la engañaría primero! Me inspire en eso y tu dices que no te lo esperabas *llora, llora, llora* WKjkasj bueno no importa a muchos los tomo por sorpresa. Cuidate y nos leemos!

**Guest**: Claro que la seguiree! Y gracias por decirme que esta buena!

**Neko-chan**: Vaya mujer, me dejaste arto por lo cual escribirte! Empezemos:

*Wkjkajsjas yo tambien tengo una hermana mayor que me regaña a cada rato, siempre estamos peleando xDD y mi hermano Chico siempre me molesta T_T' que miserable es mi alegro de que se te haya animado el dia con el capi y espero que con este pase lo mismo! La actualización que me pediste, la tendre mas adelante, ya que tengo que terminar de escribir este fic y luego la segunda parte de mi primer fi que tuve Xdd y quizás después de eso escriba gong, pero tratare de hacerlo todo lo mas rapido posible.

*Wjkaksjas yo tengo un padre como el de Hinata waksjakjasj :p Tranquila tranquila luego saldrá mas a flote su lado perver. Naruto no arruinara mas el lemon (o eso tengo pensado) ya que hare algo xDD Si ya lo se, Naruto es un desgraciado, y vaya que lo es. Hinata todavía no se si le pegara, pero lo considerare. Ah! Y estaban muy buenos tus chistes.

*Bueno bueno, eso de la azotea no pasara porque arruinaría el momento mágico xD pero tengo pensado otra cosa que quizás te guste.

*Va a ver un enamorado que será o Itachi o Deidara o Sasori o Gaara, arribita los puse para que botaran quien de esos tres es mejor para el enamorado de Hinata.

*Wkjakjsjas me mate de la risa cuando lei el ultimo comentario! Saludos Inner de Neko-chan! Y apareció mi Sasuke-kun? No le hiciste nada cierto? ¬¬ *Mirada sospechosa* Bueno Bueno, nos leemos. Cuidate, saludos y besos! Mi Ñacañaca.

**Heuuee: **Wkasjaksj aquí esta la conti, ojala que te aya gustado!

**Methy: **Wkjkjasj me sonrojas :$$$ yo no sabia de donde había sacado esta idea, pero se me ocurrio de momento. Lo que yo tenia pensado de principio era hacer el fic de 8 capitulos pero las cosas se dieron y se me vinieron a la mente diferentes ideas y las escribi aquí.

Lo hice rápido, porque me aburren las historias que se van de a poco a poco con el Sasuhina que termino no leyéndolo, y conforme a esa idea, lo hice mas rápido, pero me alegro que te gustara, y ojala que este igual. Cuidate, saludos y besos!

**Anime Love: **Wkjaskj Arigato! Trate de hacerlo a sus gustos cada uno de los capis y sipi, deje que Fugaku y Hiashi fueran los cupidos en esta ocacion xDD Naruto era necesario que engañara a Hinata con Sakura, para que pudiera fluir el Sasuhina xDD Espero seguir contando con tus reviews! Cuidate y Saludos.

**Tactics2012: **Tomare tu palabra ;) y si hare lemon cuídate y saludos.

**Algelical love**: Estoy pensando en hacer que Sasuke y Hinata los pille con las manos en la masa, para asi haya una pelea xDD (me gustan las peleas) pero lo estoy considerando. Cuento con tus reviews =D cuídate y saludos!

* * *

**VAYA RESPONDER REVIEWS AVECES CUESTA DEMACIADO XD PERO TODO SEA POR USTEDES.**

**AHORA EL AVANCE…**

* * *

**-¿**_**Que querías, otou-san?- Pregunta Sasuke entrando a la oficina de su padre.**_

_**-Itachi va a venir.- Dijo Sorprendiendo a Sasuke.- Y Tendras que trabajar un tiempo con Hinata en estas oficinas.- Sasuke de verdad estaba sorprendido, pero aun asi no reclamo.**_

**STOP STOP STOP!**

**LOS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA :333 (ES MI ESPECIALIDAD)**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI!**

**JA NE!**

**XOXOXOX = BESOS (X) Y ABRAZOS (O)**

**REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**Pertenecer**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Hmp, Tienes razón.- Sasuke le dio otro beso, pero que duro poquito.- Ven.- Abrió los brazos para que abrazara a Hinata, haciendo que esta se refugiara en los brazos del pelinegro, respirando su aroma tan varonil._

_Ambos sabían que estaba mal lo que hacían, que engañaban a su pareja, pero no se arrepentían._

_._

_._

-"_Que aburrida esta la clase"_.- Pensó cierta ojiperla, mirando como el profesor Azuma escribía en el pizarrón blanco que tenia la sala. Miro para el lado, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, no prestándole atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Hace unos meses atrás que habían ido a acampar, y que después de que Sasuke y Hinata se perdieran, se encontraron con sus amigos, le explicaron lo sucedido y todos suspiraron agradecidos.

Sakura con Naruto no habían vuelto a hacer "eso" pero se encontraban todas las tardes en la biblioteca; ambos no sabían porque cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca se sentían felices, tan o mas felices de cuando estaban con sus parejas correspondientes, pero aun así, no se separaban de ellos porque pensaban que estaban enamorados.

Las cosas entre Hinata y Sasuke no han cambiado casi nada, excepto cuando el Uchiha la sacaba de sus casillas, la ojiperla no entendía como Sasuke la podía enojar, en menos de 5 minutos. Algunas veces se daban besos pero solamente en el departamento de cada uno. Naturalmente, Hinata hacia comida en la casa de Sasuke y ahí comían, o estudiaban, o trabajaban juntos, o se iban juntos a las empresas para tratar diferentes puntos.

Hinata se sentía un poco mal, el poder engañar a su pareja, pero se sentía feliz cuando los labios del moreno tocaban los suyos. Ni siquiera con Naruto le pasaba eso; y no entendía porque le pasaba con Sasuke. Y algunas veces sentía como si los labios del moreno los había probado antes, pero no recuerda de donde.

A Sasuke le daba igual si engañaba o no a Sakura. El hace tiempo había encontrado que Sakura andaba rara cuando se juntaban o andaba por decirlo "cariñosita" con Naruto. Habían cosas que no entendía, como por qué cada vez que se encontraba con Hinata a solas, le agarraba la cintura o le daba un beso o la apresaba en los pasillos de la Universidad - claro cuando nadie andaba en ellos-. O porque se sentía tan tranquilo cuando estaba con la ojiperla.

Hinata cada vez se sentía mejor en esa Universidad. Con Suigutsu forjaron una cariñosa amistad y con Sai… Bueno con Sai se avergonzaba a cada instante cuando este le decía cosas vergonzosas como "¿es Bueno Naruto en la cama?" "¿Lo tiene tan pequeño?"Esas y muchas preguntas mas eran las que le decía Sai a la avergonzada Hinata. Con Karin, no hablaban mucho, pero le daba gracia cuando la Uzumaki le pegaba al ojiazul.

Algunas veces, salían con las chicas a comprar ropa o cosas así y en una de esas, recibió la llamada de su amiga Temari diciéndole que quizás iría a ver a la ojiperla uno de esos días.

Ya estaban empezando el mes de diciembre y Como era común, se acercaba la boda de la Hyuuga y el Uzumaki, en los cuales tenian que hacer los preparativos, las comidas, quien los iba a casar, los padrinos, los invitados etcétera.

Cada vez Hinata llegaba mas tarde a su casa, por el tema del casamiento, y siempre cuando llegaba miraba a la puerta del azabache como pidiendo de que apareciera en cualquier momento. Pero Sasuke se las cobraba al otro dia, cuando salían de sus departamentos, la acorralaba en la pared y le daba unos besos que derretirían a cualquiera, (N/A: al menos a mi :B)

.

.

Con Sasuke…

.

.

Después de haberse venido de la Universidad a su casa, recibió la llamada de su padre, diciéndole que le quería ver.

-¿Que querías, Ottou-san?- Pregunta Sasuke entrando a la oficina de su padre.

-Itachi va a venir.- Dijo Sorprendiendo a Sasuke.- Y Tendrás que trabajar un tiempo con Hinata en estas oficinas.- Sasuke de verdad estaba sorprendido, pero aun así no reclamo.

.

.

En otro lugar del mundo…

.

.

-Deidara, limpia este desorden.- Dijo Un pelirrojo con sus ojos de color almendra, muy guapo. Akazuna no Sasori. Entrando al cuarto del compañero con el cual compartía departamento.

-Hn, Urusei Sasori.- Contesto un pelirrubio con ojos azules en su computadora, muy guapo, con un pelo largo atado en una coleta, dejándose un mechón tapando la mitad de su cara. Varios decían que era mujer, pero la voz y el comportamiento eran de hombre. Deidara Da Vinci. (N/A: Wjkasjakjsaksj xDD Me morí de risa cuando se me ocurrió esa idea) Es Familiar de Leonardo Da Vinci, y se notaba por las obras que podía hacer, que aunque fueran con arcillas, eran muy bonitas y magnificas.

Los dos empezaron a pelear, de lo desordenado que era uno, y de lo ordenado que era otro.

-Parecen colegialas peleando por estupideces.- Contesto un pelinegro al igual que sus ojos eran negros, piel bronceada y unas ojeras, que en vez de verlo feo, le daban ese aire misterioso; ese aire Sexy. Itachi Uchiha (N/A: Mi Ita-kun! *-*) Hermano Mayor de Sasuke. El compartía departamento con el pelirrubio y pelirrojo.

-¡Urusei Itachi!- Le gritaron los dos hombres a Itachi.

-Y yo que les venia a decir algo.- Les contesto Itachi.

-No me digas- Comenzó Deidara.- Llamaste a tu padre diciéndole que nos íbamos para Japón.

-Vaya Deidara, además de ser artista y gay, también eres lector de mentes. Se nota que heredaste lo Gay de tu querido familiar Leonardo Da Vinci (Decian que Leonardo era gay, por eso lo puse xD).- Le comento Itachi con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sasori se le saliera una carcajada.

-¡NO SOY GAY!- Grito Deidara.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Itachi Divertido.- Entonces, porque te acostaste con Sasori, ¿eh?-

-¡Estábamos ebrios!- Gritaron Deidara y Sasori al mismo tiempo.

-Además, no lo comentes que me da asco de solo recordarme cuando desperté desnudo al lado de este imbécil.- Dijo Sasori refiriéndose a Deidara.

-¡Hn! Itachi no vuelvas a mencionar eso.- Dijo Deidara.

-Lo mencionare cuantas veces quiera, hasta que me muera- Itachi tenia una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

-Entonces no te queda mucho tiempo.- Decía Deidara con una sonrisa sádica, pensando en como matar a su querido amigo Itachi

.

.

.

Después de que Sasuke fuera a hablar con su padre, se fue a su departamento, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Sakura viendo televisión.

-¿Que haces aquí, Sakura?- Pregunto Sasuke, entrando al departamento.

-Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun.- Contesto Sakura, caminando y besando al azabache.

-Te pregunte algo.- Le dijo Sasuke caminando a su habitación.

-Solo vine a visitarte. Naruto me trajo.- Sasuke le mando una mirada confundido.- Su padrino le compro un auto y Naruto me dijo que te viniéramos a ver a ti y a Hinata-chan, pero después me dejo sola y se fue al departamento de Hinata. Pero dijo que Despues vendría a comer con Hinata-chan- Sasuke se fastidio un poco al saber que Naruto con Hinata estaban en el departamento de esta, Solos.

-Hmp- Gruño Sasuke-

-Nee~ Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que no jugamos.- Le Dijo Sakura acariciándole el brazo a Sasuke. Este al sentir ese contacto miro hacia el lado, pero no vio a Sakura, si no que vio a Hinata.

-Hmp, Si eso es lo que quieres- Le dijo Sacándole un gritito de sorpresa a la- Según Sasuke- "ojiperla" al ser levantada por el trasero y siendo besada salvajemente.

.

.

Con Hinata…

.

.

La ojiperla estaba acariciando el cabello del ojiazul. Después de haber hecho "eso" cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Naruto después de un rato se había quedado dormido y Hinata se le había quedado mirando. A pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces con el ojiazul, sintió que esta vez había sido diferente; no sabia como explicarlo, pero lo encontró diferente.

Por un momento pensó que estaba engañando a Sasuke, pero al que realmente estaba engañando, era al ojiazul con el pelinegro. Y aunque sentía que los besos del pelirrubio no eran como los del pelinegro, se acostó con su prometido, porque después de todo se iban a casar, ¿verdad?

No supo cuantas horas estuvo pensando y mirando a Naruto, pero se sobresalto al sentirlo hablar.

-No me molesta estar así todo el rato, Hina-chan, pero tenemos que ir a donde el Teme.- Le contesto el Uzumaki, abriendo esos hermosos azules.

-E-Esta bien.- Le contesto Hinata, dándole un beso en la frente, para después empezar a levantarse, tapándose con una Sabana. Naruto en cambio se levanto no importándole su desnudez y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-Sigues sonrojándote igual que la primera vez.- Le dijo El ojiazul divertido al escuchar el Gritito de Hinata y haciendo que esta se tapara los ojos.- Pero tu timidez es lo que mas me gusta.- Le dijo Naruto, que al ser mas grande que la pelinegra, aspiro el aroma a lavanda que tenia la ojiperla. Esta no supo en que momento Naruto se había acercado tanto e incluso tenia los pantalones puestos.

.

.

Después de un rato…

.

.

Sasuke estaba cocinando y pensando en lo que había hecho con la pelirrosa, no supo cuando ni como, pero ya estaba acostado con la pelirrosa, por un momento quiso que fuera la ojiperla la que gimiera debajo de su cuerpo, pero volvió a la realidad y se acordó de que era novio de Sakura Haruno.

En eso sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda no tenia que mirar para atrás para saber que era Sakura la que le abrazaba.

-¿Cocinando?- Pregunto Sakura, mirando lo que estaba haciendo el ojinegro.

-No decías que vendría a comer el Dobe con la Hyuuga.- Le dijo Sasuke sin despegar sus ojos de la comida.-

Sakura iba a responder, pero el timbre sonó, haciendo que fuera a abrir.

-¡Ohayo Sakura-chan!- Grito Naruto, pero Sakura lo empujo y abrazo a Hinata.-

-¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- Dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga, que venia con un vestido blanco.

-S-Sakura-san, M-Me A-Asfixias- Decía entrecortadamente Hinata, haciendo que su amiga la soltara.

-¡TEME! ¡DONDE TE HAS METIDO!- Grito Naruto, pero al llegar a la cocina lo vio.

-Hmp, Dobe.- Le dijo Sasuke, llevando al ojiazul a la sala.

-G-Gonbawa Sasuke-kun.- Le dijo Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.-

-Hmp- "Saludo" Sasuke.

-¡Vamos a comer, la cena ya esta lista!- Grito Sakura, llegando con la comida, a Naruto se le callo la baba al ver que la comida se veía deliciosa. Sasuke se quedo viendo a Hinata, y en eso que la veía, vio una marca rojiza en el cuello de esta. Supo al instante de que era eso, y estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero se acordó de que Hinata iba a ser la ESPOSA de su mejor amigo.

Después los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa, Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata y al frente de ellos estaba el Uchiha y la Haruno, comenzaron a hablar, bueno, Naruto y Sakura hablaban y Hinata y Sasuke se mantenían callados, disfrutando de la comida y respondiendo cuando fuera necesario.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, ya que sentía la mirada del ojinegro en su cuello, sabiendo que le miraba ese chupón que le había dejado el ojiazul, y para tratar de taparlo, se acomodó más el pelo en ese lado, pero eso no impedía la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella. En eso sintió como Naruto la agarraba de la mano y la entrelazaban poniéndola encima de la mesa, haciendo que en la mirada del Uchiha se reflejara algo de rabia.

-Teme, Sakura-chan.- Empezó Naruto.- Yo Con Hinata-chan, queríamos decirles y preguntarle si es que podrían o quisieran ser los padrinos de nuestra boda- Les dijo Naruto serio, sorprendiendo a los chicos por la propuesta.- Lo estuvimos pensando mucho con Hinata-chan y como el teme es mi mejor amigo, quise que fuera el padrino, y Hinata-chan eligió a Sakura-chan porque te considera una hermana mayor.- Le dijo Naruto.

-CLARO QUE ACEPTO.- Le grito Sakura a Los prometidos. Todos quedaron esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Hmp, Ya que.- Bufo Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura lo abrazara y le diera el beso. Naruto también lo iba a abrazar, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el estomago dejándolo botado en el piso, cortesía de su querido amigo.

-M-Me a-alegra q-que Sasuke-kun s-sea nuestro p-padrino- Comento Hinata con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada cortesía del Uchiha.

-¡Ah! Y también, pasado mañana; haremos la ceremonia del compromiso oficial, para que yo y Hinata-chan nos pongamos las argollas y ustedes estarán como padrinos.- Decía Naruto.

-Hmp.- Bufo Sasuke, viendo como Sakura le tomaba las manos por encima de la mesa a Hinata.

-¿Qué te pondrás, Hinata-chan?- Pregunto Sakura con los ojos brillantes, esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra.-

-E-Es u-una s-sorpresa- Comento Hinata, haciendo que Sasuke pusiera su atención en ella; la Ojiperla pensó verse mas pequeña ante esa mirada.-

-Bueno, entonces mañana vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprarme algo yo, ya que no tengo nada bueno que ponerme. Después te llamo para decirte la hora y el lugar en donde nos juntamos.- Comento Una Sakura alegre de poder ir con su amiga a comprarse ropa, Hinata resignada asintió.

Después de mucha charla por parte de Naruto y Sakura y algunos monosílabos de Hinata y Sasuke, se despidieron. Hinata para ayudar en algo a Sasuke, se quedo a limpiar los platos. No podía sacarse de la mente lo que había hecho con Naruto, ni tampoco la idea de que el Uchiha fuera el padrino de la boda y no lo encontraba malo ya que Naruto lo considera el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero le molestaba la idea de que él precisamente fuera el padrino.

En eso que pensaba, sintió como respiraban en su nuca.

-¿El Dobe te hizo ese chupón?- Pregunto el Uchiha, haciendo que Hinata brincara y dejara de lavar los platos y apagara la llave del agua.

-¿Q-Que T-Tiene d-de m-malo?- Hinata todavía sentía que el Uchiha estaba detrás de ella y tratando de alejarse de Sasuke, dio un paso; pero al dar el paso, Sasuke la agarro de la muñeca y la atrapo contra la mesa, agarrándole las muñecas (Atrás del lavaplatos hay una mesa que no es la misma en donde comieron con Naruto y Sakura).

-No tiene nada de malo…- Respondió el Uchiha respirando el aroma de Hinata en su cuello.- Solo que me molesta.- Dijo el moreno subiendo la mirada y atrapando esos labios rosados que tanto le gustaban.

-Basta.- Dijo Hinata tratando de separarse del Uchiha, sacando un gemido, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo con el Uchiha no estaba bien. ¡Se estaba besando con el padrino de la boda! No sabía como podía ser capaz de hacer eso.

-Hmp- Gruño roncamente apoyando totalmente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, la escucho gemir un poco más alto mientras liberaba sus manos para poder apreciarla mucho mejor.

Hinata dejo sus manos congeladas donde antes estuvieron sujetas bajo las varoniles manos de Sasuke, suspiro al sentir como este empezaba a besar su cuello, cerca de donde tenia la marca de Naruto, las manos de él se posicionaban en su cintura atrayéndola mas a él, sus pechos estaban aplastados contra aquel firme y bien formado pecho.

-Sasuke…- Gimió al tiempo que echaba su cabeza para atrás intentando mantenerse cuerda, pero una indiscreta mordida la hizo gritar sorpresivamente.

Sasuke le había mordido donde Naruto había dejado su marca, pero el moreno había dejado la mordida mas grande, haciendo como que si la primera no hubiera existido.

Las manos del moreno tomaron cada una de las piernas de la ojiblanca colocándola sobre la barra para poder apreciarla mejor, subió su mirada y vio como esta estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus perlados ojos, brillaban con un deseo reprimido.

-Detente- Murmuro con dificultad sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro bajar por su cuello, subía y bajaba con un ritmo demasiado embriagador, mientras aquellas manos daban dulces pero posesivas caricias a sus muslos, se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlar sus gemidos, intentando controlar el deseo que crecía en su interior, por el que seria su padrino en la boda.

-Oblígame- Reto mordiendo fuertemente el cuello de la ojiblanca, esta gruño fuertemente subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello de él, abrió un poco mas sus piernas permitiéndole colocarse con mayor comodidad entre ellas.

-Sasuke…- Gimió sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro deslizaban su vestido hasta la parte de arriba, quería sacarlo, dejarla desnuda y a su merced. Pero toda burbuja de placer se termino cuando escucharon el celular de Hinata en la sala de Sasuke.

-Hmp.- Gruño Sasuke fastidiado, dejando que Hinata fuera a contestar al llamado. La ojiperla se bajo de la barra y con nerviosismo fue a contestar el tan maldito celular.

-¿H-Hai?- Pregunto Hinata un poco ruborizada y agitada, por los besos tan ardientes y arrolladores que daba el Uchiha.

-_¿Hinata?, ¿Estas bien?- _Pregunto Sakura del otro lado de la línea.

-H-Hai.- Respondió tratando de no sonar tan agitada.

-_Bueno te llamaba para decirte que nos juntamos en el centro comercial a las 10:30 horas al frente de la pileta ¿te parece?_- Dijo Sakura recibiendo una afirmación de la ojiblanca, para después de un rato cortar la comunicación.

-¿Era Sakura?- Pregunto Sasuke desde la entrada de la cocina.

-H-Hai.- Respondió Hinata.- Y-yo M-Me t-tengo q-que ir.- Decía Hinata poniéndose los zapatos, para tratar de irse de ahí lo antes posible.-

-Espera- Dijo Sasuke recibiendo la atención de Hinata, Sasuke saco algo plateado de su bolsillo y se lo tiro a Hinata agarrándolo en el aire.- Son las copias de las llaves, cuando quieras no llames a la puerta y entra.- Le dijo Sasuke, al ver la mirada de confusión que tenia la ojiperla-

-H-Hai, S-Sayonara Sasuke-kun- Dijo Hinata hacienda una reverencia recibiendo un gruñido y perdiéndose detrás de la puerta que cerró.

Sasuke miro hacia abajo y bufo. Tenia que darse una ducha con el agua bien helada.

.

.

El día de la ceremonia…

.

.

Sasuke miraba como Naruto le ponía la argolla de compromiso a Hinata. Y Esta hacia el mismo procedimiento con la argolla que iría en el dedo del Uzumaki.

Se encontraban en una restaurant, muy elegante y se notaba que se esmeraron demasiado para que quedara todo perfecto. Sakura el día anterior había salido con Hinata y paso de tienda en tienda tratando de elegir un vestido perfecto para la ocasión, haciendo que la pobre ojiperla se cansara. La pelirrosa andaba con un vestido rosado claro, y que encima tiene como un velo tallado con flores de cerezo, con una cinta fucsia en la cintura. Andaba con su pelo suelto, pero en las puntas la tenia onduladas, y los zapatos eran negros de tacos. Algo simple pero elegante.

Sasuke en cambio andaba con un tecno negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca, haciendo que se viera más guapo que de costumbre.

Naruto andaba con un tecno azul marino, camisa blanca y el color de la corbata, era el mismo color que el de sus ojos, un celeste cielo. Se notaba que estaba nervioso, haciendo que a más de uno se le saliera una sonrisa.

La que había sorprendido a todos era Hinata por lo hermosa que andaba. Tenía un vestido negro con celeste. En la parte de arriba era negro, ajustado a su cintura y pecho que tenia en forma de corazón, sin tiras y de la cintura para abajo era celeste, que caia en punta hacia atrás. La parte de adelante se le notaban las piernas, estando ocho dedos arriba de las rodillas para después caer en punta hacia atrás. Su pelo iba tomado en una coleta, y en las puntas iba ondulado, echándose para el lado el pelo. Su zapatos eran negros con tacos y tenia un maquillaje algo ligero pero que la hacían ver hermosa. Y Sasuke no dudaba de eso, pero al ver la argolla en el dedo de Hinata…

.

.

Supo que le iba a pertenecer a su Mejor amigo…

.

.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE BELLA!**

**COMO HAN ESTADO?**

**YO ESTOY MAL, PORQUE MIS "VACACIONES" YA ESTAN TERMINANDO U.U PERO BUENO, ASI ES LA VIDA.**

**LES QUIERO DECIR QUE HE ESTADO LEYENDO SUS REVIEWS Y HASTA EL MOMENTO…**

**ITACHI: 5 VOTOS**

**SASORI: 2 VOTOS**

**GAARA: 2 VOTOS**

**DEIDARA: 0 VOTOS LOL NADIE LO QUIERE**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ENTRE ESTAS CUATRO PERSONAS, HABRA UNO QUE SERA EL ENAMORADO DE HINATA, Y HASTA EL MOMENTO SERA ITACHI XD**

**SIGAN VOTANDO SI QUIEREN, PERO YO HASTA ESTE MOMENTO HE CONTADO ESOS.**

**NO RESPONDERE REVIEWS ¿Por qué? SE LOS EXPLICO AL TIRO**

**MI CUMPLEAÑOS SE ACERCA, QUE SERA EL 28 DE SEPTIEMBRE Y YO UN REGALO MIO PARA USTEDES, VOY A TRATAR DE PONER 2 CAPITULOS ESE DIA.**

**ME COSTARA, PERO SE QUE LO PUEDO HACER SI USTEDES ME ALEGRAN CADA DIA**

**TAMPOCO PODRE AVANCE, YA QUE SE LOS DEJARE PARA EL 28**

**NOS VEMOS Y SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA!**

**JA NE!**

**REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

_**En este capi empezara un Mini-opening que lo escribió e hizo mi ÑacaÑaca (Neko-chan) que también es un regalo de parte de ella para mi por mi cumpleaños. Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

**Canción: **Shoudou – Pigstar

**Afuredashita shoudou ga**

**.****  
**  
En un Hotel se puede observar a Una pelinegra de ojos blancos saliendo de departamento con un sonrojo leve.

.

**Bokura no mune wo utsu**

**.**

Dentro de un departamento se ve a un pelinegro con expresión fría acostado en su sillón, observando una fotografía. Se escucha sonar el timbre y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa de medio lado.

.

**Ima futari no STORY**

**.**

El peli azabache se levanta y deja la foto en la mesita. En donde están él y una joven hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos de color Luna.

.

**Bokura no mirai ga**

.

Cambiando de escenario por una de la biblioteca esta Sakura acompañada por Naruto, la chica sonriendo ampliamente y el chico con una sonrisa zorruna.

.

**Kagayaite yuku yo**

**.**

Salen unas sombras que no se logran distinguir… pero uno tiene el pelo Largo de color marrón y el otro tiene el pelo largo negro atado por una liguita roja. Ambos parados con el pie derecho apoyado en una de las paredes de la Universidad con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

**Mae ni susumeba**

**.**

Al lado de ellos sale una sombra con el cabello rojo parado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pechos y Un joven de cabellera rubia sentado recostado a la pared con los brazos en la nuca sonriendo burlón. Todos con gafas oscuras.

.

**Dareka to butsukatte**

**.**

Sasuke caminando por los pasillos se detiene en seco y mira fijamente al frente

.

**Okubyou ni naru bakari**

**.**

En el pasillo se ve a Ino y Hinata con la rubia sosteniendo una cámara enfocándolas a ambas, la primera sonriendo pícara sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo y la ojiperla sonriendo tímidamente con un tenue rubor en las mejillas siendo observadas por el Uchiha menor quien se queda quieto observando a la Hyuuga.

.

**Dakedo mae wo muite aruite iku yo**

**.**

Luego salen en un fondo amarillo pastel, Naruto gruñendo molesto por escuchar los comentarios de Kiba quien le da una sonrisa socarrona.

.

**Kimi to aeru nara**

**.**

Aparece Suigetsu lanzando piropos a Una ojiperla roja como tomate y con cara de "WTF?" y luego aparece una pelirroja con lentes propinándole un buen golpe al peli blanco.

.

**Ame ni utarete furueru koe**

**.**

En una foto se ven a todos los chicos (incluido las chicas) en un bosque sonriendo felices. Menos Naruto que esta aterrado viendo los alrededores y a Hinata, quien también hace lo mismo y Sasuke agarrando de la mano a la ojiperla para que deje de tener miedo.

.

**Nemureru yoru wo samayottemo**

**.**

Sale Sasuke sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles de la Universidad. Debajo de él esta una joven apoyada en el tronco del árbol durmiendo.

.

**Boku wa yuku yo**

**.**

El Uchiha salta profesionalmente del árbol y quita una hoja que estaba en el rostro de la hermosa chica de piel nívea.

.

**Kimi to deaeru**

**.**

Le planta un pequeño beso provocando que ella se despertara.

.

**Sono hi made**

**.**

La chica abre sus ojos perlas y ve al chico delante de ella. Sonríe tiernamente y le da un abrazo siendo correspondida por él.

.

**Afuredashita shoudou ga**

**.**

En el salón de clases están sentados Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura. Conversando de cualquier cosa.  
El pelirrubio y la pelirrosa se ven fijamente a los ojos y luego apartan la mirada. La ojiperla no lo ve pero si Sasuke.

.

**Bokura no mune wo utsu**

**.**

Una toma del cielo con el sol brillando intensamente.

.

**Ima futari no STORY**

**.**

Hinata esta sentada en una banca de la Universidad con el viento meciendo sus cabello. Un grupo de chicos ven a la pelinegra con morbosidad. Sasuke le extiende una bebida a Hinata la cual lo toma sonriendo, para luego el pelinegro le da un abraso a Hinata y les manda una mirada fría a todos esos chicos bajan la cabeza decepcionados.

.

**Ugokidashita**

**.****  
**  
Sasuke e Hinata ven con gotas de sudor, sus escritorios llenos de cajas de chocolates y cartas de amor. (Por ser el día de San Valentín)

.

**Meguriatta shougeki de**

**.**

En una mansión se ven a Hiashi y Fugaku chocando sus vasos de vino con una sonrisa de cómplices mientras Mikoto los ve con una mirada asesina tronando sus dedos.

.

**Iro no nai sekai ga**

**.**

Aparece Naruto con un aura brillante al ver muchos chocolates en la mesa de Sasuke pero luego se enfurece por ver que también hay en la mesa de Hinata y comienza a tirarlos uno a uno por la ventana.

.

**Isshun de azayaka ni**

.

Shino, Ino y Sakura ven incrédulos al rubio. Sai ve curioso al Uzumaki para luego comenzar a dibujarlo. Karin se golpe la frente y Suigetsu junto con Kiba sonríen de forma burlona.  
Sasuke bufa molesto y Hinata sonríe apenada de forma nerviosa.

.

**Irozuite yuku yo**

**.**

Suigetsu activa el temporizador de la cámara y corre al frente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo delante de un gran sofá rojo, sonriendo socarrón. Dónde está en el extremo izquierdo Karin sentada mirando al frente con mala cara, a su lado Ino pasándole un brazo por el hombro sonriendo divertida. Hinata mirando al frente con las mejillas sonrojadas, a su lado Sasuke con el rostro serio y fastidiado. Sakura sentada al lado de Sasuke agarrándolo del brazo y Naruto abrasando a Hinata por atrás del sillón y todos los demás poniendo gestos chistosos y otros con expresión seria.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

**Recordando el pasado**

**.**

**.**

Odioso.

Si alguien le preguntaba como es Sasuke Uchiha, esa seria la primera palabra que se le vendría a la mente.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

"**-Hmp, Dime.- Demando un pelinegro con una mueca divertida, al preguntarle algo a la pelinegra y que esta no respondiera.**

**-N-No Preguntes esas cosas.- Le contesto Hinata.**

**-Yo te digo a que edad fue lo mio.- **

**-N-No es n-necesario.- Le respondió una ojiperla muy sonrojada.**

**-A los 13 años.- Le dijo Sasuke como si nada.**

**-T-Te Dije Q-que no e-era…-Y ahí Callo en cuenta.- ¡¿TRECE AÑOS?! ¡Eras un Niño!-**

**-Hmp, tenía necesidades. Además de que siempre tuve curiosidad y si las mujeres se ofrecían, ¿Cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad?- Le comento Sasuke como si nada.- Ahora dime tú, yo ya te dije a que edad fue lo mio.-**

**-¡P-Pero Si N-Nunca te lo P-Pedí!- Le dijo Hinata sonrojada, todavía mirándolo incrédula.**

**-No me digas que te conservaste virgen hasta que Naruto…- Le dijo Sasuke entre divertido y molesto, pero mas divertido.**

**-¡Claro que no!- Hinata podía en estos momento competir con un tomate bien maduro de lo sonrojada que estaba.**

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Quién Fue?-.**

**-C-Cuando E-Estaba en R-Rusia, conocí a u-un c-chico, p-pero n-nunca supe s-su nombre- Decía Hinata recordando cuando despertó esa mañana al lado de un chico desnudo y lo primero que hizo fue irse a su departamento.**

**-Vaya, la aventura de una noche de Hinata Hyuuga.- Dijo Sasuke burlesco.- ¿Qué Edad?- Sasuke de verdad que estaba divertido, ver todas esas muecas por parte de Hinata era muy gracioso**

**-D-Dieciséis A-A-Años- Dijo Hinata resignada, sabia que el pelinegro no se cansaría de preguntar-**

**-Vaya, quien pensaría que la tímida y tierna Hinata que vemos ahora, dejo su inocencia a tan temprana edad y más en sima con un hombre que ni conocía.- Le dijo Sasuke divertido.**

**-¡BAKA!- Le grito Hinata tirándole un cojín y saliendo del departamento.**

**Al fondo se podía oír la carcajada del Uchiha."**

.

.

End Flash Back

.

.

Hinata no entendía como alguien la sacaba de quicio en menos de 10 minutos.

Suspiro. Vio el calendario que tenia al frente de su escritorio y se dio cuenta de la fecha que era, además de que estaba marcada.

"10 de Diciembre"

Faltaba poco para Navidad y Año Nuevo y le pedía a Dios de que pudiera descansar en esas fechas.

.

.

Después…

.

.

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Había recibido la llamada de su padre diciéndole que tendrían una reunión con la Familia Uchiha, sin embargo, no era ni en las oficinas ni nada por el estilo, si no que era en la mismísima casa Uchiha.

Ciertamente, de un momento a otro, Fugaku y Hiashi les habían dicho a Hinata y Sasuke de que para Navidad y Año Nuevo estarían en diferentes países, por cosas de las empresas y de que era esencial de que los herederos se acostumbraran. En ese momento Hinata empezó a ver la hoja que le había mostrado su padre y Fugaku le mostro una igual a Sasuke.

"18 de Diciembre: New York, Estados Unidos"

"21 de Diciembre: Londres, Inglaterra"

"24 de Diciembre: Paris, Francia"

-Como pueden ver, en cada fecha esta lo que tienen que hacer.- Le comento Fugaku.

-En parís, se quedaran hasta el día 30 de Diciembre, para que se vengan el día 31 y así pasar el año nuevo con la familia.- Respondió Hiashi, sin que los morenos supieran de que "accidentalmente" para el 31 el jet privado que los iba a llevar a diferentes lugares, no podrá viajar por "fallas técnicas"

En Resumen…

Hiashi, Fugaku y Mikoto, tenían un plan para que sus hijos se quedaran el año nuevo en París y se devolverían el día 2 en la mañana. Claro que eso sus hijos no lo sabían.

-Viajaran el día 17 para Estados Unidos, para que el día 18 estén ya trabajando.- Les comento Mikoto.

-Hmp, y ¿porque tenemos que quedarnos tanto tiempo en Paris?- Pregunto Sasuke sabiendo que sus padres y Hiashi tramaban algo.

-En Paris, como ya sabrás tenemos unas empresas allá, pero resulta que no van tan avanzados como las otras empresas, es por eso que tienen que ir y poner las cosas en orden.- Les dijo Fugaku que por una parte era verdad, pero por otra, era porque a Paris le decían "la ciudad del amor" y querían que entre la ojiperla y el pelinegro ocurriera algo.

-Hmp, ya que.- Dijo Sasuke fastidiado, pero alegre por un lado, al saber que pasaría tanto tiempo con la ojiperla

-Esta bien.- Contesto Hinata. Le daba pena no pasar la navidad con su familia, pero si su Padre se lo pedía, debía de acatar. En eso sintieron como una persona entraba a esa sala.

-Llegas tarde Hanabi.- Le regaño Hiashi a su Hija.

-Tsk, nos demoramos más de la cuenta, nada mas.- Hanabi ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.- ¡Oh! Ohayo Nee-san.- Saludo la peli café.-

-Hanabi-chan, cuanto tiempo.- Decía Mikoto saludando a la menor.

-Konichiwa, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san.- Hanabi hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto hacia esas personas, que aunque no lo creyeran les tenia demasiado aprecio y respeto.- Tsk, Emo.- "Saludo" Hanabi a Sasuke.

-Hmp, Mocosa.- Bufo Sasuke. Hinata podía ver la rivalidad que había en esas dos personas y se preocupe mucho, no como los mayores que comían como si nada pasara.

-No me llames así, Perdedor.- Le comento Hanabi.

-Te quiero recordar, que la única perdedora eres tú al no poderme ganar, enana- Sasuke estaba provocando a Hanabi-

-Para que sepas, he mejorado mis habilidades y te derrotare fácilmente, y seré la única que haya derrotado a Uchiha Sasuke.-

-Hanabi-chan, el otro día Hinata-chan le estaba ganando a Sasu-chan.- Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa-

-Tsk, mentira yo le estaba ganando.- Bufo Sasuke.

-Asique mi hermana te estuvo ganando, SASU-CHAN.- Hanabi estallo en carcajadas al nombrar a Sasuke de esa manera, le daba gracia cuando ese chico se enojaba.

-Hmp.- Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado cruzado de brazos.

-H-Hanabi-chan, ¿en d-donde a-andabas?- Pregunto Hinata, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-En una Gira de estudios en Estados Unidos.- Respondió Hanabi a su hermana.

Después de ese encuentro, decidieron seguir comiendo y sacando diferentes tipos de conversación, hasta que tocaron uno que llamo bastante la atención de Hinata y Sasuke.

-Aun me acuerdo cuando Sasu-chan jugaba con Hinata-chan- Comento Mikoto recordando esos tiempos-

-Cierto, me acuerdo que Sasuke era como un príncipe para Hinata.- Dijo Fugaku, haciendo que los nombrados los miraran incrédulos.

-¿Como es eso de que jugábamos?-Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a él y a Hinata.

-¿No se acuerdan?- Pregunto Hiashi, recibiendo una negativa de su hija y futuro cuñado-según él-.

-Cuando pequeños, ustedes dos eran inseparables, siempre cuando podían Hinata-chan venia para acá o Sasu-chan iba para la casa de Hinata-chan.- Les decía Mikoto parándose para ir a buscar un álbum de fotos, donde aparecían los dos morenos de niños.- Miren ahí están.-

Sasuke y Hinata, empezaron a ver las fotos y se sorprendieron al verse a los dos sonriendo, abrazándose, jugando o incluso había una en donde Hinata estaba llorando y Sasuke la estaba consolando. Una foto que fue la que hizo que Hinata se avergonzara y Sasuke sonriera de lado, es una en donde estaban los dos, pero Hinata dándole un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y se notaba un leve sonrojo al Uchiha pequeño.

En eso a los dos se les vino un recuerdo a la mente.

.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

"**Unos años atrás…**

**.**

**.**

**En el jardín de la residencia Uchiha se puede ver a dos pequeños niños acostados sobre el verde y suave pasto bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol. El niño tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo y con el otro envuelve la cintura de su mejor amiga y casi hermana, la cual descansa la cabeza en el pecho del pequeño. A sus escasos siete años de edad ellos eran muy unidos, ya que se conocían de toda la vida**

**-Sasuke-chan- lo llamó dulcemente.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Hina-chan?- le preguntó distraídamente.**

**-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-Preguntó completamente roja, levantándose del pecho del chico y sentándose en el pasto, acción que su compañero imitó.**

**-Bueno pues...cuando tu estas enamorado de una persona...sientes que tu corazón se acelera y que tus mejillas arden, te pones nervioso y deseas que esa persona nunca se aleje de ti- le respondió tiernamente con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.**

**-Y Sasuke-chan... ¿Cómo se da un beso?-**

**-Yo bueno...etto...yo-**

**-¿Puedes enseñarme?- cuestionó ilusionadamente.**

**El pequeño Uchiha había visto a sus padres algunas veces besándose, pero no estaba completamente seguro de estar listo y sinceramente, al ver a Hinata con esa carita no podía negarse a nada. Se acercó lentamente a ella y junto sus labios suavemente, tocándolos con mucho cariño. Ella comenzó a mover los suyos con la misma calma, sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear en su interior. Se separaron pasados unos segundos, ella lo abrazó y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando en la posición inicial. Una sonrisa en sus rostros****"**

.

.

**End Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

Hinata después de recordar eso, se toco los labios incrédula. Sasuke Uchiha había sido el que le había robado su primer beso.

El ojinegro tenía una sonrisa ladina, mirando de reojo a la Hyuuga, sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando; además de que la Hyuuga también le había quitado su primer beso.

-¿Se acordaron?- Pregunto Mikoto Mirándolos.

-H-Hai/Hai- Respondieron al mismo tiempo los morenos, una nerviosa y otro tranquilo.

Despues todos comenzaron a comer, a excepcion de Sasuke, que no tenia hambre.

.

.

.

En otro lado…

.

.

.

-Naruto, gracias por invitarme.- Decía Sakura mirando el lugar. Estaban en un restaurante en el cual el rubio la había invitado.

-Claro, es mi única forma de pagarte por ayudarme a estudiar, Sakura-chan.- Naruto recordó como esa semana, había estado casi todos los días acompañado de Sakura en la biblioteca estudiando, ya que él nunca fue bueno con las materias.

En esa semana se habían acercado mas de costumbre. Naruto iba todas las mañanas a buscar a Hinata para llevarla a la Universidad, como ya tenia vehículo, pero lo que le extrañaba a Naruto era que Sasuke siempre se molestaba cuando iba a buscar a la Ojiperla.

El ojiazul, cada vez que veía la mano de Hinata, siempre veía que ese anillo de oro con un diamante pequeñito resplandecía en la blanca mano de su prometida; pero no sabia porque sentía que ese anillo no debería ir ahí, aun así cada vez que lo veía, le besaba la mano.

Sakura sentía que con Sasuke las cosas no andaban muy bien. Algunas veces pensaba que el azabache pasaba más tiempo con Hinata que con ella, pero después se acordaba de que con Hinata eran, vecinos, amigos, socios, tutor y alumna, entonces era común que se llevaran bien, pero siempre pensaba que en algún momento, Sasuke terminaría con ella.

Sakura no sabia porque con Naruto la pasaba súper bien, siempre con una sonrisa, Naruto le alegraba el día, aun muy malo que lo haya pasado, cada vez sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente cuando el sonreía con esa sonrisa zorruna que sin que ella supiera, se estaba enamorando de esa sonrisa cada día mas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Q-Que pasa S-Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Hinata

Cuando habían terminado la reunión en la casa Uchiha y despedirse de sus padres, se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos, pero cuando la ojiblanca le había dicho "S-Sayonara, Sasuke-kun" el azabache la agarro de la muñeca y la metió en su departamento, acorralándola en la puerta al ser cerrada.

-Cocíname.- Demando el Uchiha. Hinata no entendió pero cuando escucho el sonido de el estomago de Sasuke, entendió todo.

-E-Eso P-Paso p-porque no comió Sasuke-kun.- Le dijo Hinata soltando una risita recibiendo un gruñido por parte del Uchiha. Después Hinata se encamino hacia la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

Hinata estaba tarareando una cancion mientras cortaba los vegetales y en eso sintio que alguien le abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿S-Sasuke-K-Kun?- Pregunto Hinata dejando de cortar los vegetales, pero sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Porque no recordamos el pasado?- Le dijo Sasuke, dadole la vuelta a Hinata y apenas la tuve en frente de él la beso.

Hinata sorprendida por la repentina actitud y acciones, le correspondio el beso.

Pensar que a la persona que estaban besando era su mejor amigo ademas de que fue su primer beso y sobre todo…

.

.

La primera persona de la que se enamoraron…

.

.

* * *

Wkjaaask este es el primer capitulo, el segundo ya esta subido, asique veanlo no mas!

Voy a responder algunos reviews ya que me dejaron 3 paginas para responder reviews y en responderlos me demore xDD

Ahí van algunos! (los otros los respondi en el prox capi)

**Angelical Love: Wasjkaskjas bueno es verdad eso de que Itachi le daria la libertad a su hermano de estar con Hinata, pero ¿Qué mejor que poner a Sasuke celoso?, wkjaskjasaks ojala te haya gustado este "mini especial" de mi fic Xdd nos vemos!**

**SasuhinaloveSam: Bueno la verdad es de que si! Voy a hacer algo parecido a que encuentren a Naruto y Sakura, pero todavia estoy pensando en como armar el "teatro" por decirlo de alguna forma Nos vemos y Arigato!**

**Ciielo Riin: Wkjkaskasjas obviamente naruto no merece a Hinata porque aquí lo unico que reina es el Sasuhina! Wkljaskjasj voy a tratar de seguir haciendo los pequeños pero grandiosos momentos romantiicos, arigato y nos vemos!**

**Pd: el otro dia te puse como una de mis favoritas escritoras, ya que me lei casi todas tus historias y estaban geniales :33**

**HinachanDarck: Wkajskasja arigato! Si lo entiendo, da mucha flojera escribir un review a mi me ha pasado pero me alegra que me hayas escrito y espero que lo sigas haciendo xDD nos vemos!**

**Tactics2012: JAJAJA si hare esa confrontacion! No te preocupes que lo hare de igual manera, nos vemos!**

**DeiDeixD: Wkasjaskjas viste el cap 9? Ahí puse que se habian acostado Sasori y Deidara esa parte principalmente fue tuya! Ojala que te haya gustado! Y si los viejos desgraciados mal nacidos nos hacen puras tareas y trabajos y pruebas! Por hacer estos dos capitulos me tuve que saltar varios trabajos, pero los hare en su debido momento solo espero que les guste! Nos vemos**

**Xxrisxx: Gracias por votar! Me sirvio de arto!**

**Hinatacris: Ohh! Me adoras :$$ me sonrojas! :33 y si yo tambien me gusta mucho el sasuhina, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo de esta idea tanloca que se me vino a la mente, nos vemos!**

**Neko-chan: Ay…. Mi ÑacaÑaca, no viste que subi la conti? Cuando tu me comentaste de "y la conti?" la habia publicado que raaaaaaaaaato xDD quisas tu pc estaba malo Xdd NOS VEMOS Y CUIDATE.**

**Guest: Wkjaskasj arigato, aquí esta la conti!**

**Anime Love: Me gusto mucho y me alegra mucho de que puedas escribirme xD solo espero que sigas haciendolo! Y gracias por decir "felices fiestas" a pesar de que ya terminaron pero la pase super bien.! Nos vemos!**

**Lady Darkness: Seguire asi y arigato por tu reviews! Siempre me ayudas cuando puedes xD nos vemos!**

**Nn: sii como dije no me gusta los romances lentos, ya que se aburren xD pero este lo quise hacer a lo rapido, y si el NaruSaku fue extremo, pero me gusto dejarlos con la intriga.**

**Shereri-Ku Ling: Arigato y si el capi 7 es el que mas me a gustado escribir solo espero que te guste**

**Neko-chan: Si, inner de mi ÑacaÑaca Naruto es un desgraciado pero haci es la cosa me encanto cuando aparecieron todos y ojala que mi ÑacaÑaca no te haya golpeado fuerte Saludos (desde donde quiera que stes) y cuidate**

**SasuhinaForever: Si Sasuke es endemoniadamente sexy y perfecto con esos ojos, ese fisico, esa sonrisa, KYAAAAAA *Emorragia nasal* bueno bueno arigato y seguire escrbiendo y estoy pensando tu consejo en eso de que le demos un poco de drama, pero mas adelante lo veremos arigato y nos vemos!**

**BUENO ESOS SON TODOS LOS REVIEWS! **

**SIGAN SU CAMINO Y VERAN EL CAPI 11**

**xDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**Aeropuerto**

**.**

**.**

-Hyuuga, ven a ver esto.- Demando el Uchiha

-H-Hai.- Contesto Hinata, caminando hacia donde estaba el pelinegro.

Sus padres les habían dicho que como se irían a diferentes países, tenían que trabajar en conjunto y es por eso que ahora Hinata estaba en las oficinas Uchiha con Sasuke.

Hinata no entendía porque tenía que estar rodeada de cuatro paredes acompañada del Pelinegro.

Todavía no le decían a sus parejas que tenían que irse al extranjero a trabajar por mas de 10 días, pero acordaron juntarse en el departamento de Hinata para practicar en eso.

Por mientras tenían que terminar de hacer los trabajos o mejor dicho la tiradera de papeles que tenían de diferentes contratos u otras cosas.

.

.

Con Naruto…

.

.

-Jajajajaja, todavía no me igualas Sakura-chan.- Decía el Rubio divertido.

-¡Chanaro! Ya veras.- Le grito la pelirrosa en los autitos de carreras.

Antes de ir a el departamento de la Hyuuga, habían decidido pasar por un parque de diversiones que había salido hace poco y la verdad, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Pasaron horas y Horas jugando, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la Hora y que debían irse, pero antes querían subirse al ultimo juego, que se llamaba "Tsunami" en el cual mojaban a todos los pasajeros que se subían y obviamente, Sakura y Naruto se mojaron.

Naruto miraba alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres miraban embobados a Sakura al ver que su ropa estaba pegada al cuerpo. Con un poco, por no decir mucho, de celos, se saco la Chaqueta (Mojada) y se la paso a Sakura, que le quedaba grande, pero le tapaba lo necesario.

-A-Arigato Naruto.- Dijo Sakura y no supo en que momento, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Naruto, y sin contenerse, lo atrajo a ella. Naruto no puso mucha resistencia y le correspondió, pero no se dieron cuenta cuando Ino con Sai miraban la escena.

-¡Vamos Sai! Diviértete.- Le dijo Ino a Sai, acercándose para darle un beso.

-Claro que me estoy divirtiendo, Hime.- Le Dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa.-

-Mentiroso.- Le respondió Ino a Sai, haciendo un puchero, pero en eso miro hacia otro lado y vio a Sakura.- ¡Oh! Mira Sai, ahí esta Sakura con Naruto, Vamos A Saludarlos.- Ino tomo la mano de su novio para encaminarse hacia su mejor amiga y hacia Naruto.- Sakura, Naru…- Pero quedo a medio grito, cuando vio que los dos se besaban.

-Vamos Ino.- Dijo Sai, poniendo las manos en los hombros de su novia, al ver que Ino le iba a reclamar a Naruto y Sakura, por engañar a Hinata y Sasuke.- Ellos sabrán como arreglar su malentendido.- Dijo Llevándose a Ino.

.

.

En el departamento de Hinata…

.

.

Sakura con Hinata estaban cocinando, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la sala uno frente al otro, separados por la mesita, con un aire tan pesado que se podría cortar hasta con el cuchillo.

-Hmp, ¿Qué te pasa, Dobe?- Le Dijo Sasuke a Naruto, viendo como este estaba algo nervioso y ¿arrepentido?-

-¿E-EH? Nada T-Teme, ¿P-Porque lo dices?- Dijo Naruto estando algo nervioso al meterse con la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Una: nunca estas callado. Dos: Estas tartamudeando. Tres: Estas nervioso, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto De nuevo al Uzumaki.

-Nada teme.- Le contesto Naruto tratando de no tartamudear, para que su amigo no sospechara.

-Hmp, Si es con lo de Sakura, no te preocupes.- Sasuke lo dijo como si nada, bebiéndose la cerveza que tenia en frente.

-¿Q-Que Dices? – Naruto ahora de verdad que estaba asustado, no quería que su amigo supiera.

-No soy Dobe, Dobe.- Le contesto el Uchiha.- Hace mucho se lo de ustedes.- Dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿C-Como lo supiste?-

- Cuando llamaste a Hinata en la noche, estabas con Sakura, ¿no?- recibió un asentimiento- esa noche, llame a Sakura para preguntarle algo, pero no contesto nunca y luego te llame a ti y tampoco contestaste. Los otros días te he notado extraño con Sakura y sobre todo ahora que no quieres hablar, No soy tan estúpido.- Naruto sintió como se le callo un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿N-No me p-piensas pegar?- Pregunto Naruto, con un poco de temor.

-No lo hare, pero te advertiré algo.- Dijo El Uchiha parándose de donde estaba, poniéndose frente al Uzumaki, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.- Haces llorar a Hinata y te arrepentirás.- Escupió las palabras dejando sorprendido al Uzumaki por la seriedad con la que lo decía.

-¿Q-Que?, ¿Te gusta H-Hinata?- Pregunto con algo de celos, viendo como el Uchiha se sentaba de nuevo.

-¿Y Que si así lo fuera?- le dijo con otra pregunta, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.- Solamente te diré que desde niños nos conocemos con Hinata por nuestros padres y la considere como una hermana, asique no permitiré que le hagas daño.- Cuando el Uzumaki le iba a reclamar de que no le quitara a Hinata o cosas así, entraron las chicas con la comida.-

-Ya esta, vengan a comer.- Les dijo Sakura.

Cuando se sentaron, Naruto rápidamente se puso al lado de Hinata, y Sasuke se sentó con Sakura. El Rubio al ver como Sasuke miraba a Hinata y esta se sonrojaba, agarro la mano de la ojiblanca y la puso por encima de la mesa, entrelazando los dedos, mandándole una mirada al Uchiha que claramente decía, "Me pertenece".

-Bueno y de que querían hablar, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan-. Pregunto Sakura.

-Nos haremos de viaje.- Soltó el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Naruto Incrédulo.

-N-Nuestros Padres L-Lo decidieron.- Le comento Hinata a Naruto al ver que este la miraba sorprendido.

-Partimos mañana. Iremos primero a Estados Unidos, luego el 21 estaremos en Inglaterra y el 24 en Francia. Volveremos el 30.- Dijo Viendo como la pelirrosa con el rubio los miraban atónitos.

-N-Nuestros padres l-lo Decidieron.- Le dijo Hinata al ver que Naruto iba a reclamar.

-Parece que tendrán que ir.- Le dijo Sakura estando calmada.-

-No hay otra opción.- Soltó el Uzumaki.- Pero Hinata-chan me llamaras todos los días.

-C-Claro Naruto-kun.- Le dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla al Uzumaki.

Después se dispusieron a comer, entre risas, pero comieron.

Cuando fue la hora de irse, Naruto le dijo a Sakura que él la llevaba. Sakura sin poner resistencia se despidió de su amiga y de su novio diciéndoles que se cuidaran y se fue con el Uzumaki, pero nunca supo la charla que tuvo este con el Uchiha.

.

.

Al otro día….

.

.

-Cualquier cosa, habrán personas que le ayudaran o si no hablamos por celular.- Le dijo Fugaku a Sasuke recibiendo consejos de como manejar las cosas en los diferentes países.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Hinata.- Le Dijo Hiashi a Hinata en el aeropuerto.

-"_Con destino a New york, Estados Unidos, por favor preséntense en la cabina 5".-_ Dijeron en el altavoz, avisando que el avión ya se iba.

-Hmp, Nos vemos.- Dijo Sasuke, pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta para irse, su mama lo abrazo "cariñosamente".

-Sasu-chan cuídate y tráeme algo.- Decía Mikoto.- Y Aprovecha este viaje con Hinata- Le susurro, haciendo que el azabache fuera el único que le oyera.

-S-Sayonara.- les dijo Hinata a su padre y hermana, para después hacer una reverencia a Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Hmp, Apúrate Hyuuga.- Le dijo Sasuke, siendo seguido por Hinata.

.

.

En el avión...

.

.

-¿Que te pasa Hyuuga?- Le dijo El Uchiha al ver como esta tiritaba e hiperventilaba al sentir como iban a empezar a despegar.

-M-Me da M-Miedo C-Cuando despegan l-los a-aviones- Le Dijo Hinata-

-Abróchense los cinturones, Abróchense los cinturones.- Repetía la azafata a los pasajeros. El Uchiha se abrocho el cinturón y la Hyuuga lo hizo con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo.

-Hmp, No pasara nada.- Dijo El Uchiha tomándole la mano.

-¿M-Mm? Sasu…- Pero quedo a medio camino cuando sintió como el Uchiha la besaba. Le correspondió y estuvieron un buen rato besándose, pero necesitaban oxigeno y base a eso, se separaron y cuando se dio cuenta Hinata, ya estaban por los aires.

-Hmp, encontré algo divertido que hacer para cada viaje que hagamos juntos, Hyuuga.- Le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina.

-B-Baka- Le dijo la Hyuuga con un sonrojo.

.

.

En Italia…

.

.

-Un, tener que ir a Japón es agotador.- Comento Deidara.

-Tsk, Ya cállate- Bufo Sasori.

Estaban a punto de tomar el avión que los llevaría a Japón y Itachi viendo a cada gente, vio un cabello negro con algunos destellos azulados, sorprendido se encamino hacia donde ella.

-Espera.- Le dijo tocándole el hombro, pero cuando la mujer se dio vuelta, Itachi se dio cuenta de que no era la mujer que buscaba.- Lo Siento.- Se disculpo.

-¿Todavia la buscas, Itachi?- Le Dijo Sasori.

-Si.- Dijo Itachi.

-Un, con una noche ya te gusto Itachi, ademas de que ni siquiera sabias su nombre.- Le dijo Deidara a Itachi.

-Deidara tiene razon.- Le dijo Sasori.- Si no supiste su nombre nunca la encontraras.-

-Quizas tengan razon.- Dijo Itachi encaminandose hacia la cabina para irse al avion y poder llegar a su pais de origen.

-Quizas no. Tenemos la razon.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Deidara y Sasori.

-Con Razon son pareja.- Se burlo Itachi.

-¡QUE NO LO SOMOS!- Gritaron el rubio y el pelirrojo.

.

.

En Japón…

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas de viaje Ero-sennin?!- LE Grito Naruto a Jiraiya.

-Lo que oyes. ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ERO-SENNIN, MOCOSO!- le grito y le propino un golpe a Naruto, haciéndole un chichón.- Tengo que recolectar información para mis libros. – Dijo Jiraiya imaginándose a todas las mujeres desnudas que podrá ver.

-por ultimo me hubieras llevado.- dijo viendo como Jiraiya ya se iba.

.

.

.

.

- _Well, this is your room, I hope you enjoy them_ . _(_Bueno, esta es su habitacion, espero que sean de su agrado) -Les dijo la persona a los morenos al mostrarle cuales serian sus habitaciones de hospedaje.

- thanks (Gracias)- Le contesto el Uchiha, viendo como la mujer se iba.

Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que el departamento era muy lujoso, pero lo que tenian en mente era ¿porque sus padres no les pidieron habitaciones por separados? Ademas de que…

.

.

¿Porque sentian que pasaria algo mas en esas semanas que estarian juntos?

.

.

* * *

**SI, LO SE, MUY CORTO, PERO ESTABA APURADA, ADEMAS DE QUE LOS PROFESORES ME LLENARON DE TAREAS Y TRABAJOS Y PRUEBAS QUE MI CABESITA ESTA QUE ESTALLA T_T'**

**ME DEMORE EN SUBIR PORQUE HOY DIA DE SORPRESA LLEGARON MIS AMIGOS A LA CASA Y ME OBLIGARON A SALIR Y PASAR TODO EL DIA CON ELLOS, ADEMAS DE QUE EN LA NOCHE ME DIVERTI CON MI FAMILIA Y TAMBIEN QUERIA DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA :3333**

**UNA PREGUNTITA**

**¿QUIEREN NARUSAKU?**

**SI**

**NO **

**USTEDES DECIDEN! **

**OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI Y AHORA A RESPONDER LOS REVIES…**

**Angelical Love: **Ekaskjaskjaskj yo tambien me mate de la risa cuando puse deidara da vinci, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente xDD y tranquila que todavia le falta arto a esta historia y asi veras que pasara, si se casan o no Naruto con Hinata-

**Hinatacris: **Wkjakjaskja si pero por el momento Sasuke se mando una ducha de agua helada, despues Hinata y Sasuke como son un equipo tan uniiido lo solucionaran solitos el problema de Sasuke xDD nos vemos y gracias-

**Ciielo Riin: **wjakj varios quieren a Deidara, pero hay que ser realista

Quien no se enamoraria de mi Ita-kun? *w* wkajskasj la parte del "Yaoi" se lo dedique a una persona que le gusta mucho esa pareja, pero parece que a todos les gusto? Bueno espero que sigas escribiendome y apoyandome nos vemos!

**Neko-Chan: **Hija tuya? Mas bien parece que yo soy tu madre al ser mas grande que tu wkjaskjaskasjas Arigato por tu mini opening me gusto mucho y sobre todo la cancion.

KWJkaskjasj era necesario que Naruto se acostara con Hinata y tambien el Sasusaku! De esto se trata esta historia despues de todo. Perdon por la palabra de "gonbawa" me equivoque pero no volvera a pasar. Tienes 14? Vaya! Estas casi a la misma edad mia (claro ahora tengo 15) pero bueno, espero que te compren esa guitarra. A mi tambien me compraron una guitarra pero cuando cumplia 14 porque se tocar guitarra desde los 8 años (ENVIDIAME! WUAJJAJA) No sabes tocar? Te enseño? Total estamos a una cordillera de distacia no? Y eso que decian que lo argentinos eran mala onda, yo no los encuentro pesados ;)

Espero que sigas escribiendome y saludos a tu inner! Sayonara, cuidate, besos y gracias por tu regalo, me gusto mucho!

**Jeffy lha: **Wkakjsaksj eso de los engaños, yo tenia claro que a muchos no le gustaria la idea, pero de esto se trata la Historia wkaskjs arigato y esperare ansiosa el capitulo 3 de al campo! Nos vemos y cuidate, besoss…

**Night Kiryuu Yuuki: **Arigato! Y si mi ita-kun es muy sexy demasiado sexy al igual que su hermano, Xdd AMBOS LA JODEN PARA SER SEXYS *emorragia nasal* gracias por decimer feliz cumple adelantado, espero que te guste el capi y sigas escribiendome cuidate!

**Angelo: **Wola! Parece que eres hombre, y creo que eres el primer hombre en escribirme (quizas hayan mas, pero no los se xD) deverias sentirte honrado. Wkajasj trate de hacer el resumen lo mas interesante posible y parece que dio sus resultados. Gracias por votar por deidara, nadie votaba Xdd pobrecito. Espero seguir contando con tus reviews y apoyo! Cuidate y besos!

**Yami Doton Yue: **Wkjaskakjsa arigato por ver todos los dias para ver si hay nuevo capitulo, a mi me ha pasado varias veces, y espero que sigas escrbiendome y apoyandome nso vemos cuidate y besos.

**Tactics2012**: Si! Esa es mi especialidad, siempre dejare con suspensos a todos xD solo espero que te guste y sigas escribiendome, nos vemos.

Kattyto: Wjakjskjakja aquí estan! Solo espero que te gusten los capis y tranquila, me gusta escribirles y regalarles esto, pero de igual manera, cansa un poquito xD nos vemos y gracias besos.

**Anime love: **Despues veremos si Naruto se casara con Hinata o no! Wjasasasihashk esperalo con ansias porque todavia faltan muchas sopresas mas. Ja ne!

Laaulyy: Kwkjakjsask ese masashi kishimoto se me ocurrio de improvisto pero bueno, asi son los fics, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y nos leemos ja ne!

**Ok. RESPONDER REVIEWS NO ES MUY FACIL XDD**

**AHORA LOS VOTOS VAN ASI:**

**ITACHI: 9**

**SASORI: 3**

**GAARA: 5**

**DEIDARA: 1 POBRE DEIDARA, RECIBIO UN VOTO NO MAS XD**

**OK. SE NOTA A LA LIGERA QUE GANO ITACHI, ALGUNOS NO VOTARON PERO ESTOS FUERON LOS QUE VOTARON**

**AVANCE…**

**-Como mañana es navidad, tendremos el día libre- Dijo Sasuke.- asique recorreremos la ciudad.- dijo dejando sorprendida a Hinata**

**Esto era una ¿cita?**

**STOP!**

**SI LO SE MUY CORTO EL AVANCE PERO BUENO ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS**

**CUIDENSE**

**JA NE!**

**REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaraciones**

**-**Hablan**.-**

**-"**_Piensan__**".-**_

**-"**_**Flash Back".-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**.**

**Suyo y Suya**

**.**

**.**

_Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que el departamento era muy lujoso, pero lo que tenían en mente era ¿porque sus padres no les pidieron habitaciones por separados? Además de que…_

_¿Porque sentían que pasaría algo mas en esas semanas que estarían juntos?_

**.**

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- Pregunto Mikoto a su esposo.

-Claro. Después de todo son los Herederos, ¿no?- Le contesto Fugaku, tratando de calmar a su esposa-

-Tienes razón, solo espero que lo que hemos organizado para ellos dos, haga sus frutos.- Le dijo Mikoto, recordando como habían hecho de todo para que en cualquier segundo, minuto u hora, los dos morenos estuvieran juntos.

-Tranquila, que todo saldrá como lo planeado.- Decía Fugaku, estando en el Aeropuerto con su esposa.

Un día atrás los morenos se habían ido a Estados Unidos para trabajar por las empresas y los padres solo deseaban que lo hicieran bien y que ocurriera algo entre ellos.

Ahora estaban en el Aeropuerto esperando a su Hijo mayor Itachi, que según sabían, venia con unos amigos que se llamaban Akazuna no Sasori y Deidara Da Vinci.

-"_El vuelo de Italia acaba de llegar"-_ Dijeron en el altavoz del aeropuerto.

-Vamos.- Le dijo el Uchiha, tomando la mano de su esposa y caminando hacia donde estaban los familiares o amigos esperando a sus seres queridos. En eso vieron 3 cabelleras roja, rubia y negro carbón. En este ultimo, supieron inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía.-Ahí están.-

Itachi miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a sus padres, pero cuando miraba los rostros de las personas tratando de encontrar al matrimonio Uchiha, alguien lo abrazo efusivamente.

-¡ITA-CHAN!- Exclamo Mikoto, que al ver a su hijo se soltó de su esposo y corrió efusivamente hacia Itachi.

-M-Me A-Asfixias- Decía Itachi estando azul producto de la falta de respiración.

-¡OH! Gomen- Dijo Mikoto soltando a su hijo, pero cuando vio a las personas que acompañaban a su primogénito, las saludo.- Soy Mikoto Uchiha, mucho gusto.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Itachi, nunca nos mencionaste que tenias una hermana tan hermosa.- Soltó Deidara, que Mikoto al levantar la cabeza, el artista le tomo la mano y se la beso.- Deidara Da Vinci a tus ordenes, hermosura.- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo, pero apenas termino eso, sintió como alguien le pegaba un buen golpe en la cabeza-

-Cuidado con mi esposa, Muchacho, mira que te va mal- Le dijo Fugaku teniendo a su esposa agarrada de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo con una aurea asesina que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ese "muchacho insolente", al besarle la mano a SU esposa.

-¡¿ESPOSA?!- Grito Deidara sorprendido de que una mujer tan joven como ella estuviera con un vejete como ese pelinegro que le pego.- Hermosura, que le ves a ese que no tenga y…- Pero quedo a medio camino al recibir otro golpe cortesía de Sasori.-

-Cállate de una buena vez, Baka.- Le dijo Sasori.- Ellos son los padres de Itachi. Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.- Deidara quedo de piedra al saber eso.

-Hmp, muchachos insolentes.- Soltó Fugaku.

-Akazuna No Sasori, Mucho Gusto.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.-

-Gomen por lo de antes.- Dijo Deidara.

-No te preocupes, que a cualquiera le pasa- Mikoto lo dijo con el fin de tranquilizarlo un poco. En eso Itachi se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo o alguien-.

-¿Y Sasuke?- Pregunto Itachi, al no ver a su hermano.

-¡Ah! Anda en Estados Unidos.- Le hizo saber su madre.-

-¿Estados Unidos?- Itachi tenia la duda de porque su hermano habia ido hacia alla-

-Tiene cosas que hacer por la empresa. Ha ido con la Heredera Hyuuga- Le comunico su padre, ante la interrogativa que tenia su hijo.

-¿Heredera Hyuuga?- Decía Itachi tratando de recordarse de esa muchacha.

-Hinata Hyuuga.- le dijo Mikoto el nombre de la muchacha a su hijo.

-La hija mayor de Hyuuga Hiashi, ¿la del pelo corto?- Decía Itachi, teniendo una imagen borrosa de la muchacha en si. Lo único que se acordaba de ella era el pelo corto y su tartamudeo.

-Si, esa misma Hinata-chan.- Mikoto sonriente le había contestado.

-Mejor vámonos, deben estar cansados.- Y como dijo Fugaku si que lo estaban, después de todo Itachi tubo que soportar las constantes peleas de Deidara y Sasori en el avión (Él iba sentado al medio de esos dos)

.

.

En Estados Unidos…

.

.

Ambos morenos estaban en una reunión con los empresarios de la empresa. Ya llevaban su segundo día en Estados Unidos pero estaban cansados, casi como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

-_Los balances de la empresa han ido bajando lentamente pero que en un futuro cercano, será mas grande la diferencia, es por eso que hemos sugerido cambiar algunas cosas…- _(Estaban hablando en ingles xD) Sasuke explicaba lo que ocurría en la empresa Uchiha mientras que Hinata, algunas veces intervenía, pero de todos modos igual tenia que dar su discurso con respecto a la empresa Hyuuga.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que sus padres habían organizado todo.

El mismo departamento.

La misma empresa.

La misma oficina.

Los mismos problemas de empresas.

¡La misma cama incluso!

En fin.

Los azabache ya sabían que sus padres organizaron todo eso para poder estar juntos, pero tampoco es que le irían a reclamar a sus padres sobre eso, (por ellos le harían un altar) pero de todos modos era un poco complicado recibir todas las miradas de la gente.

Después de la reunión ambos morenos se fueron a su oficina (Que era la misma para los dos), se sentaron en sus diferentes escritorios y comenzaron a ver las cosas que tenían que organizar y ordenar.

En eso, Hinata recibió la llamada de su secretaria.-

-_Señorita Hinata, hay un hombre que la esta esperando en la línea_.- le aviso la secretaria por el teléfono.

-_Gracias y Michelle serias tan amable de traerme algunos papeles_.- pregunto Hinata a su secretaria, diciéndole cuales eran los papeles.

-_Si, pero espéreme que tendré que fotocopiarlos.-_ le contesto la secretaria, recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de la heredera.

-Diga- pregunto Hinata-

-H-Hinata-chan- Dijo Naruto del otro lado de la línea.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- Exclamo Hinata, recibiendo la atención de Sasuke.

-¿C-Como estas?- Pregunto Naruto.

-B-Bien, Naruto-kun. ¿E-Estas bien? Se te N-Nota cansado- Sasuke no sabia si la Hyuuga se hacia o era tonta. Como no se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo otras "cosas"-

-E-Estoy bien. Es solo q-que hace p-poco llegue a la c-casa después de haber c-corrido- Le dijo Naruto, tratando de no emitir el gruñido que quería salir.

-E-Esta bien.- En eso escucho la voz de otra persona al lado de la línea- ¿E-Estas con alguien N-Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata extrañada, que al escuchar eso Sasuke se paro de su asiento y fue a donde Hinata arrebatándole el teléfono.

-Usuratonkachi, Hyuuga esta ocupada en otro momento te llama.- y corto.

-¿P-Porque hizo eso, S-Sasuke-kun?- dijo Hinata estando un poco enojada.

-Tienes otras cosas que hacer, en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo con el Dobe. Ven a ver esto.- Dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano, para llevarla a su escritorio. Hinata se agacho un poco para poder ver las cosas que hizo Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de que cuando se agacho se le noto el trasero, redondo y firme. Y obviamente Sasuke lo miraba sin la más mínima vergüenza, claro que eso la Hyuuga no lo sabia.

-E-Están excelentes- elogio Hinata, para después dirigirse a su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

Demonios. Sasuke se preguntaba si esa caminada que tenia Hinata, lo hacia a propósito o no se daba cuenta. Y Es que llevaba una blusa blanca apegada a su figura que además se le notaba el sostén o sujetador color crema que llevaba, con una falda negra que le llegaba 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla, que además se le ajustaba a las piernas y a ese trasero que a Sasuke lo tenía loco. Además de los zapatos con taco de aguja negros que llevaba, hacia que se mostrara Atrevida y…

Sexy.

-¿Huh?- Dijo Hinata al sentir como la agarraban de la cintura apegándola al cuerpo de esa persona que la tenia agarrada, sin haber siquiera llegado a sentarse.

- ¿Tratas de provocarme Hyuuga?- Decía Sasuke bajando su cabeza por el pelo de la muchacha, hasta llegar a la oreja.- Porque lo estas logrando.- y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al mismo tiempo que la apegaba a su tórax-

-N-No, S-Sasuke-kun, n-no debe…- pero su palabra quedo a medio camino cuando emitió un gemido al ser mordida en el cuello. Al instante se llevo las manos a la boca, pero Sasuke con una mano libre, se las quito y la beso hambriento, dándola vuelta.

Hinata se dejo llevar y paso sus manos por el cuello del chico, para después emitir un gemido al sentir como Sasuke le había tocado las piernas, subiendo sus manos lentas y tortuosamente, las fue subiendo. Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para entrar en esa cálida boca, teniendo una batalla de lenguas.

Después Sasuke agarro y apretó ese trasero que lo traía loco, y a tropezones llegaron al escritorio de Hinata. La agarro de los mulos y la subió al escritorio, y esta por inercia abrió las piernas, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera entremedio de ellas.

Después Sasuke repitió el mismo movimiento de ir subiendo las manos por las piernas, después el trasero, hasta que llego al lugar que quería.

Agarro un botón de la blusa de Hinata y sin despegar los besos que le daba, fue sacando uno por uno, dejando a Hinata con la blusa abierta, los pechos tapados por el sujetador, las piernas abiertas, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. Esa imagen nunca la olvidaría.

Cuando empezó a bajar los besos por su cuello, Hinata echo la cabeza para atrás dejándole mas espacio, pero cuando Sasuke estaba por llegar a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos, llamaron a la puerta.

-_Señorita Hinata, ya tengo los papeles, ¿puedo entrar?-_ pregunto la secretaria al otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke con una maldición se elejo de Hinata y se arreglo el cabello. Despues vio como Hinata por los nervios de casi ser descubierta en una escena no tan "educativa" le costaba abrocharse los botones de la blusa. Sasuke ayudándola le arreglo los botones.

-Hmp, tendras que aguantarte, habrá otra ocasión Hyuuga y en esa no te dejare ni descansar.- Le dijo Sasuke dejándole una marca en el cuello.

-N-No habrá p-proxima vez- contesto Hinata arreglándose el cabello.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo Sasuke de espaldas a ella. Hinata se bajo del escritorio y lo arreglo, ya que estaba un poco desordenado, y con un delicado "adelante" entro la secretaria.

.

.

Con Naruto…

.

.

-Sakura-chan, no me déjate hablar con Hinata.- Decía Naruto después de haber terminado su actividad tan energética con Sakura. Naruto invito a Sakura su departamento mientras que Ero-sennin no estaba

-En ningún momento te dije que no le hablaras. Acuérdate que fue Sasuke-kun el que corto la llamada.- Le dijo Sakura mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja para ponerse arriba de Naruto.- Divirtámonos un poco mas.- le aconsejo Sakura.

-Ante los placeres de la carne no se le puede hacer nada.- dijo Naruto tomando él las riendas del juego.

.

.

En Estados Unidos…

.

.

-¡No me mojes mas, Sasuke-kun!- le grito Hinata, al ser mojada una vez mas por Sasuke.

-Hmp, no es mi problema- Le contesto Sasuke.

Como era el último día en Estados Unidos, decidieron pasar el día libre, después de todo, habían arreglado todos los problemas que había en la empresa. Y para aprovecharlo, fueron a la playa-.

Hinata estaba con un Bikini o traje de baño negro, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Sasuke en cambio andaba con unos shorts negros y que en una esquina cerca de la esquina se notaba la insignia de los Uchiha.

Las mujeres veían maravillada al adonis que se estaba bañando en esa playa, al frente de ellas y tratando de llamar su atención, se pusieron provocativas.

Con Hinata no era tan diferente, ya que la chica tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses. Y los hombres no pensaban diferente.

Sasuke al ver que la morena recibe mucha atención se acercó a ella agarrándola de la cintura y uniendo sus bocas.

Hinata también se había dado cuenta de toda la atención que recibía el Azabache le correspondió el beso, dejando en claro una cosa a todas esas personas que la/lo miraban…

.

.

Ella era suya…

Él era suyo…

.

.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE BELLA!**

**COMO HAN ESTADO? **

**SI LO SE ESPERABAN ESTE CAPI CON ANSIAS ADEMAS DE QUE EL AVANCE PASADO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTE CAPI, PERO MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA DIJE ¿Por qué NO HACER MAS LARGAR LA HISTORIA? Y AHÍ ESTA!**

**SI LO SE, ME HE DEMORADO, PERO ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.**

**SI LO SE (SE ME PEGO LA PALABRA XD) NO SOY BUENA EN ESO DE EL LEMON PERO HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO.**

**.**

**PREGUNTA! (SOY GERMAN XD)**

_***¿Quieren Narusaku?**_

_**Si**_

_**No**_

_**Avísenme en los reviews de este capi, porque después no habrá marcha atrás y ya están advertidos!**_

_**.**_

**EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR LO HABIA PREGUNTADO PERO CASI NADIE HABIA RESPONDIDO, ESPERO QUE LO HAGAN AHORA.**

**AHORA LOS REVIEWS…**

**Hinatacris: **Vamos Vamos Sasuhina! Eres adicta a mi historia? Woaahh en escrbir fics, recibo muchos alagos y amigos (porsiacaso eres mi amiga ok? Si lo se me tomo luego la confianza xD) Quizas quizás haya otro heredero, nadie lo sabe Wuajajjaja y tranquila que yo tambien soy una pervertida */* nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos! Cuídate y besos.

**Kotsuki kurosaki: **gracias por apoyarme con el Narusaku, a mi tampoco me gusta n.n pero si es necesario tengo que hacerlo. Espero seguir contando con tus reviews y demás para poder asernos amigas o amigos (¿eres hombre o mujer? xD) Wkjaskjasjk xD nos vemos y espero que sigas escrbiendome nos vemos!

**Reneelg1963: **Wkjajksajs si lo se me demore mas de la cuenta pero esque no tenia mucha inspiración, nos leemos y espero que sigas escribiéndome.

**Ciielo Riin: **si por lastima se acabo u.u pero bueno asi es la vida. Sabias que fuiste el review 100? Nunca había tenido 100 reviews T_T pero tu lo hiciste posible xDD Arigato nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado el capi. Cuidate y besos.

**Night kiryuu yuuki: **Lo estuve pensando y pensando en como meter a Itachi al triangulo amoroso y en una clase de matemática se me vino la idea y grite "¡Ya se!" Como consecuencia me terminaron sacando de la sala u.u pero almenos valio la pena. Seguire contando con tus reviews y hasta pronto! Cuidate!

**Sasuhina 1983: **SIPI SIPI SIPI. Estoy viendo eso de enamorar perdidamente a Hinata-chan de mi Sasuke-kun y espero seguir contando con tus reviews y Arigato! Cuídate.

**Kattyto: **yo tampoco quiero Narusaku, y hasta el momento vamos en ¡no al Narusaku! Pero faltan artos por votar. Exacto mi ita-kun gano y ahora tendre que ver como será la tragedia que vendrá para Sasuke cuando sepa lo que esconden Itachi y Hinata. Nos vemos cuídate y besos!

**Anime love: **Bueno solo espero que te guste este capi tambien. Para mi el sasuhina es misterioso por los fics que pueden haber, en cambio el naruhina es la misma historia "Hinata enamorada de Naruto, Naruto enamorado de Sakura y después de un tiempo Naruto se fija en Hinata" casi siempres es la misma historia, por eso me aburri de leer fics naruhina xDD pero en manga y anime quiero que Naruto quede con Hinata xD ¿Quién me entiende? Wkjasjasj nos vemos y cuídate.

**Nn: **trate de hacerla con todo el sentido posible para que vayan entendiendo cual será el rumbo de la Historia. Seguire publicando y nos vemos.

**Andrea: **Tienes razón u.u por Facebook se conecta una se desconecta la otra. Eso pasa por vivir tan lejos mujer! Tienes que venir a vivir con migo xDD ya me imagino las estupideces que haríamos.

Mujer mujer mujer! Ya te echaba de menos el que no me comentaras, pero bueno asi es la vida o el internet xD tu mejor escritora? Woaaahh Arigato! Pero hay personas qe son mejores que yo y obiamente yo no me creo superior a ellas xD si no que inferior Xd me van a doler las mejillas si me las aprietas xD yo tambien quiero conocer mas de ti pero como dije o se conecta la una o se desconecta la otra xD nos vemos y hablamos por Facebook (cuando podamos) Cuidate y besos.

**Guest:** WKjasjas espero que este tambien te enamore y nos vemos!

**DeiDeixD**: WKjjasjkskjas xDD lo supe porque vi tu cuenta xDD y vi las historias que tienes (que ahora estoy leyendo) y están super buenas xDD tanto te exige tu madre? Pero tienes un buen lugar en el curso no? Aunque si quieres te ayudo! Yo soy el primer lugar de mi curso xD tratare de no hacerle tan fácil a Sasuke peor bueno eso deciden los fans no tengo problema alguno en ser tu sempai! No te respondi porque estaba ocupada los capis anteriores, pero no tengo ningún problema xD y primer trabajo que te mando a hacer (como soy tu sempai) es….

Estudia mucho! xDD lo tienes que cumplir eh! Mira que te lo dice tu sempai.

y tranquila que entendí de todos modos lo que dijiste en el primer review.

Como me enviaste dos reviews me salio medio larguito pero ojala que te haya ayudado. Nos vemos, cuídate, estudia y besos.!

**Angelo**: Quien dijo que eso te hace un puto maricon?! Te hace genial y sexy porque lees mi historia xDD pero bueno bueno, Deidara quedo sin votos Xdd no importa total ni que me callera bien xd quien es esa "cierta personita" eh? xDD todos quieren a Suigutsu, u.u pero no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Ahora si quieres lo cambio por Chouji

1

2

3

WUAAJAJAJjajajajajajjajajajjaja NO me imagino a Hinata con Chouji y tranquilo que era una broma xD bueno me tengo que ir a responder otros reviews xdd nos vemos cuídate

Me voy!

**Pao Chan: **Arigato por votar y espero seguir contando con tus reviews

**Baka-sempai**: WJjkasjas me mate de la risa al ver el nombre que pusiste xD Wjkajskajs y exactamente nadie quiere a Deidara LOOOOOOOL y tranquila o tranquilo? Que se puede votar dos veces xd nos vemos y cuídate.

**Nini Wahh: **Wkjasakjs el mini opening no es mio u.u pero me lo dieron de regalo de cumpleaños xD y tambien me re gusto la canción y la escucho a cada rato xDD si tambien encuntro Gaara re genial pero es el voto de todas los fans haber quien decide xD. Nos vemos y cuídate!

**Girl Otaku Yeah**: violaron a Sasuke y a Hinata y me dolio del alma haber tenido que hacer eso, pero era necesario por las dudas que tenian algunas personas. Al Deidara pobrecito casi nadie lo quiere LOOOL wkajskjas. Nos vemosy cuídate.

**Amante del Ramen: **Que nombre mas artístico! Wkjaskjasj me mate de la risa al leerlo xD y tranquila o tranquilo (?) que no crei tampoco que fueras Naruto o si no te hubiera molido a golpes xDD y no hay problema después de todo ahora somos pobres u.u eespero seguir contando con tus reviews, ya que tienes un nombre artístico xDD y nos vemos! Cuidate!

**CAMILA20: **Gracias por votar y nos vemos para la próxima xDD

**RESPONDER REVIEWS NO ES MUY FACIL XD**

**NO PONDRE AVANCE, PERO LES SUGIERO QUE VEAN EL AVISO QUE LES DEJE Y AHÍ LO ENTENDERAN TODO!**

**LOS VOTOS VAN…**

**ITACHI: 12**

**SASORI: 5**

**GAARA: 11**

**DEIDARA: 1 LOOOOL EL VOTO CAMBIO DE PERSONA XD**

**UN VOTO!**

**UN PUTO VOTO ERA EL QUE SEPARABA A ITACHI Y GAARA PERO GANO ITACHI Y NO SE LE PUEDE HACER NADA.**

**LA CAJA DE VOTACIONES SE CERRO XDD **

**GANADOR: ITACHI**

**NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE!**

**REVIEWS?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AVISO!**

**.**

**.**

**CHICOS! AHORA SI QUE NO ES UNA BROMA!**

**LES TENGO UNA BUENA Y MALA NOTICIA **

**LA MALA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PODRE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA**

**BUENO, PUEDO PERO ME TOMARA MAS DE LO DEVIDO.**

**PORQUE?**

**EL CAGARDOR DE MI COMPUTADOR SE HECHO A PERDER O YA NO ME FUNCIONA T_T**

**PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA POR EL COMPUTADOR DE MI HERMANA PERO...**

**MI HERMANA LLEGA A LOS 10 DIAS A LA CASA!**

**U.U**

**Y CUANDO LLEGA TENGO QUE SUPLICARLE PARA QUE ME LO PASE.**

**Y OTRA COSITA MAS...**

**ADEMAS DE QUE NO TENGA MI COMPUTADOR ME VOY A IR DE PASEO POR UNA SEMANA U.U OSEA EN UNA SEMANA ME VOY DE PASEO POR UNA SEMANA (NO ME EXPLIQUE BIEN)**

**GOMENEEEE!**

**INNER: eso te pasa por jugar con los sentimientos de los demas!**

**PERO ES QUE ME QUERIA DIVERTIR T_T**

**INNER: y por divertirte te toco esto! bien merecido que lo tienes! HMP idiota tenias que ser *se va***

**MALDITA INNER *SUSURRO***

**BUENO ESO LES QUERIA AVISAR**

**PERO LA BUENA NOTICIA ES DE QUE ESTA TARDE LLEGA MI HERMANA.**

**PERO NO SE SI ME PASARA EL COMPUTADOR**

**SUMIMASENN!**

**NOS VEMOS Y TRATARE DE CONVENCER A MI MAMITA XD DE ARREGLAR EL CABLE O COMPRARME OTRO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCASION U.U**

**PD: angelo que quede algo claro. **

**Neko-chan es MI neko-chan! ademas de MI ñacañaca no tuya ¬¬**

**PD2: si lo se soy rara y hasta algunos me dicen que soy lesbiana, pero solo lo hago para divertirme con mis amigos. ademas de que me gustan arto los hombres, DE VERAS!**

**PUBLICADO: 23/10/2013 17:33 P.M.**


End file.
